JUNTOS POR UN ERROR JUNTOS POR AMOR
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Un grave error cambia la vida de dos famílias. Pueden dos hermanos enamorarse? Y si descubrieran que realmente no son hermanos? Y los padres? Que harían si descubriesen que su hija no está muerta y que la tienen cada día a su lado? Mal summary, leed xfa.
1. Un error puede cambiar toda una vida

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

…**.**

**Os explico.**

**Para que no haya líos.**

**La historia será, un capítulo del año 1992, donde comienza todo, y otro del 2010, la actualidad. Y así siempre, alternando ambos años, para ir comprendiendo mejor las reacciones de los personajes.**

**Y ya aviso, los capítulos de 1992 serán mucho más cortos que los del 2010, y están narrados en tercera persona, mientras que los del 2010 están en POV Renesmee.**

**Y ahora, aquí está el capi.**

…**.**

1. UN ERROR PUEDE CAMBIAR TODA UNA VIDA. (1992)

Los médicos corrían por los pasillos del hospital empujando la camilla en la que una joven gritaba de dolor. Entraron en un quirófano y el doctor Cullen se preparó para atender el parto de la joven de piel clara y ojos castaños. Entró un muchacho, vestido con una bata y gorros verdes y una mascarilla, aunque el doctor Cullen le reconoció al momento.

- Empuja cielo. – dijo el doctor. Vio como el joven que acababa de entrar se cercaba a la chica y tomaba una de sus manos. – Apreta, ya está casi fuera.

Otro fuerte grito fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. El bebé ya estaba casi fuera. Otro empujón más y el dolor ya abría pasado.

- Vamos, una vez más y todo habrá terminado. Lo prometo.

Otro grito y, de repente, el silencio. El doctor cogió al bebé en brazos y éste comenzó a llorar. La chica comenzó a reír de puro nerviosismo, mientras que el muchacho se había quedado inmóvil.

La joven enfermera se llevó al bebé para limpiarlo un poco y, a los pocos minutos, se los devolvió a la madre, que volvió a reír en cuanto tubo a su pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

- Es una niña. – las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas de la emoción de tener al fin a su hija en sus brazos.

- Una niña preciosa. – dijo al fin el muchacho, aunque continuó sin moverse del sitio.

- Tengo que volver a llevármela. – la enfermera, de unos treinta años, de cabello corto color caoba, cogió de nuevo a la pequeña y salió del quirófano.

Dejó a la pequeña en una cunita con sábanas de color rosa mientras escribía el apellido de sus padres en un pequeño brazalete que pondría a la pequeña para que estuviera identificada.

- Hola Holly.

Otra enfermera entró en la habitación con un bebé en brazos y lo dejó en otra pequeña cuna, también con sábanas de color rosa. Imitó a su compañera y escribió el brazalete de los padres del bebé en otro brazalete.

- Hola Nicole. Que tal el día?

- Bien. Acabo de estar en un parto de gemelos. – dijo la recién llegada. – aunque no se parecen nada. El niño tiene la piel bastante oscura y la niña… mira, bien blanca que es. – dijo dándose la vuelta con el brazalete en la mano.

Ambas chocaron y se les cayeron las cosas de las manos.

- Perdona Holly, no te vi. – dijo Nicole, una joven rubia y de cabello largo hasta la cintura.

Ambas recogieron sus cosas y pusieron los brazaletes a las pequeñas. Recogieron la mesa en la que habían preparado los brazaletes y fueron a coger a las niñas, cuyas cunas estaban una al lado de la otra.

- Nicole, estás segura de que esa es la niña que has traído? – dijo Holly en el momento en que su compañera cogía a la niña en brazos.

- Si. La hija de los Black. Ya te he dicho que era muy blanca, y tiene los ojos castaños, como su madre. – Nicole acomodó a la niña en sus brazos y salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a su compañera.

Holly, la muchacha de pelo caoba, cogió a la pequeña, terminó de limpiarle la carita y volví al quirófano. Allí le dijeron que ya habían llevado a la madre a planta y se dirigió a la habitación que le habían indicado.

La muchacha estaba dormida, pero su chico estaba bien despierto, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Le entregó la niña a su padre y salió de la habitación, aunque no llegó muy lejos. El chico salió corriendo de la habitación y la alcanzó cuando iba por medio pasillo.

- Disculpe enfermera.

- Dígame señor. – dijo un poco incómoda, llamando señor a un muchacho de unos dieciséis años. – Necesitan algo más?

- Es que… ya se que los recién nacidos cambian mucho y en poco tiempo pero… veo a la niña muy cambiada. Sobre todos los ojos.

- Iré a verla. – dijo la enfermera, dando media vuelta.

Desde que su compañera se había llevado al bebé de los Black, Holly había estado muy nerviosa. Y lo que acababa de decirle el padre de la niña, había terminado de ponerla nerviosa del todo. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que, la niña de los Black era, en realidad, la hija del chico que tenía a su lado.

Entraron juntos en la habitación y Holly cogió a la pequeña de la cuna.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de un médico.

La pequeña estaba inmóvil en los brazos de la enfermera, que entró corriendo a urgencias.

- Doctor Cullen! – gritó al verle.

El doctor cogió al bebé de los brazos de la enfermera y se la llevó a una camilla.

No respiraba.

El muchacho, cuando vio que tantos médicos rodeaban a su hijita, empezó a sentir como el peso del mundo le caía encima, aplastándole.

- Esto no puede estar pasando. – murmuró, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. – Mi pequeña. – el dolor quebraba su voz.

Los segundos pasaban como si fueran horas y el dolor en el corazón del joven iba en aumento. Las voces de los médicos eran cada vez más alarmadas, y ello le hizo suponer lo peor.

El doctor que había atendido el parto, se acercó lentamente a él. Quiso ponerse en pie, pero al ver la expresión del rostro del doctor Cullen, sintió morir. El mayor de sus miedos se había hecho realidad.

- Señor Masen, yo…

- No. – no quería escuchar.

- Edward…

- No, calla. – no quería oír la verdad.

- Hijo mío.

- No! No!

- Lo siento.

…**.**

**Hola!**

**Si, lo se.**

**Debéis de estar pensando. Ésta tía tiene cuatro historias comenzadas y ahora nos viene con otra. Lo se, pero es que la estaba escribiendo y pensé, pues lo voy a colgar ya. Tardaré más en actualizar ésta, porque aun la estoy escribiendo, pero quería dejar mi idea aquí.**

**Os ha gustado? Os ha intrigado? Os ha causado alguna sensación?**

**Bueno, espero que me lo digáis.**

**Sabéis que nunca pido revews, solo en el primer capítulo de mis historias, para saber si alguien la ha leído. Aunque sea un mensaje en blanco. Jeje.**

**En serio, espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para leer el siguiente capítulo, en el que nuestros protagonistas tienen dieciocho años.**


	2. El primer día de clase 2010

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**En los capítulos de los años noventa, es en tercera persona, pero en la actualidad, es Pov Renesmee.**

…**.**

2. EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE. (2010)

- Vamos chicos! – mamá estaba en la puerta de casa, con mi hermano, esperándome para ir a la universidad. – venga hija!

- Voy! – bajé corriendo las escaleras, recogiéndome el pelo en una cola de caballo.

- Venga hija, que aun vais a llegar tarde. – mi madre me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi hacia el coche.

Mi hermano se puso al volante y mi madre me metió en el coche.

- Mamá, calma un poco los nervios, no? – dije poniéndome mis gafas de sol. – Vamos con tiempo.

- Ya… Jacob, conduce con cuidado.

- Si mamá.

Mi madre nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y entró en la casa. Jacob puso el coche en marcha y fuimos hacia la universidad, primero lentamente pero, cuando dejamos atrás nuestra casa, aceleró y terminamos llegando media hora antes de que empezaran las clases.

Fuimos juntos hacia la secretaria y recogimos nuestros horarios.

- Nerviosa? – preguntó mi hermano, acompañándome a mi primera clase.

- Histérica, por no decir acojonada.

- Mira, la facultad de arte está a menos de cinco minutos. – dijo señalando al edificio en el que él iba a estudiar. – si me necesitas, me llamas o me vienes a buscar, vale?

- De acuerdo. – dije sintiendo su brazo sobre mis hombros. – bueno, pues… nos vemos.

- Vendré a buscarte en cinco horas. – besó mi mejilla y se marchó corriendo, despidiéndose de mi con la mano.

- Vamos entrando! – dijo una voz.

Un muchacho de unos treinta años, entró en el aula y todos los que estábamos en el pasillo, entramos tras él. La clase era enorme. Debían de caber unas cien personas, aunque no llegábamos ni a cincuenta.

Me senté sola en uno de los lugares más alejados, intentando pasar desapercibida, pero no lo logré. Al parecer, al profesor le dio pos pasar lista y yo era la primera.

- A la dirección no le gusta que haga esto, pero a mi me gusta conocer a mis alumnos. Señorita Black, le ha tocado. – dijo deslumbrándome con una gran sonrisa. – Nombre, edad y que le ha llevado a matricularse en medicina.

Me puse de pie y me aclaré la garganta, que estaba más seca que el Sahara. Sentí las miradas de mis compañeros sobre mí, y aun me puse más nerviosa. Se me debió de notar en la cara, porque el maestro se acercó a mi, me indicó que me sentara y se sentó a mi lado.

- Renesmee, verdad?

- Si. Bueno, Nessie.

- Cuétanos.

- Bueno… pues soy Nessie Black, tengo dieciocho años y quiero ser médico porque deseo ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite. Quiero salvar vidas. He soñado con ello toda la vida.

- Pues espero que llegues a convertirte en la doctora Black. – dijo sonriendo de nuevo. – Haber, la siguiente. Alicia Brent.

Las dos horas que duró la clase, la pasamos así, presentándonos y hablando sobre lo que queríamos hacer en un futuro.

Si dos horas antes había estado hecha un manojo de nervios, en ese momento estaba ya de lo más relajada. Y todo gracias a…

- Doctor Masen, señor. – dije acercándome a su mesa.

- Hola Nessie. No tienes clase ahora?

- Si. Solo quería darle las gracias. Estaba muy nerviosa por estar sola con tanta gente nueva y desconocida, pero ya estoy mejor. Mucho mejor. Gracias.

- Bueno, me alegro mucho de haberte ayudado.

Salimos juntos de la clase y fui a la siguiente aula. No dijo nada en todo el camino y, antes de entrar, el doctor Masen se despidió con un 'hasta luego' y se marchó a su despacho.

La siguiente clase fue un poco dura. La señora Sawyer empezó con el temario incluso antes de que nos hubiéramos sentado todos. Una clase dura pero interesante. Cogí mi cuaderno y anoté cada palabra que iba diciendo.

Cuando al fin terminó la clase, recogí mis cosas y salí al pasillo. Tenía media hora libre y me fui hacia la calle. Me tumbé sobre el césped, me quité las gafas que utilizaba para leer y cerré los ojos.

Brillaba el sol y hacía bastante calor. Alguien se interpuso entre el sol y yo y abrí los ojos para echarle la bronca por taparme, pero me quedé en el intento cuando vi quien era.

- Doctor Masen! - exclamé sentándome, al mismo tiempo que el hacía lo propio a mi lado.

- Hola Nessie.

- Ocurre algo señor?

- No. Debería?

- No. Es que… bueno, me resulta extraño que esté aquí, conmigo. – me sinceré.

El doctor Masen era distinto a los demás maestros. Él era como un compañero. Joven, simpático… y porque no decirlo, muy guapo.

- Te he visto tan nerviosa en clase que quería saber como te ha ido en la clase de Sawyer. Además, eres la más joven de mi clase. No se…

- Bueno, la señora Sawyer es dura, pero muy inteligente. Me duele la muñeca de tanto escribir. – dije sin poder evitar ponerme a reír.

- Tienes clase ahora?

- Dos horas con… - miré el horario y leí el nombre del profesor. – pues hoy viene un cirujano a dar una charla. Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

- Te lo pasarás muy bien, ya lo verás. El doctor Cullen puede hacer de dos horas de aburrida charla sea… como decirlo… desearás que no se termine.

- Ya deseo ir. – miré la hora que era y me puse en pie. – tengo que irme ya.

- Quieres que te acompañe? – el doctor se levantó y cogió mi bolso del suelo.

- No hace falta. Seguiré a la gente para no perderme. – cogí el bolso, me puse las gafas y me alejé. – adiós!

Dejé atrás al doctor y eché a correr hacia donde estaban todos.

El doctor Masen era muy amable conmigo, pero me sentía un poco incómoda ante tanta atención por su parte. No era algo normal.

Tal y como había dicho el doctor Masen, la conferencia fue…pues muy divertida. El doctor Cullen era muy amable y simpático. Cuando la conferencia terminó, todos nos quedamos con ganas de más. Yo por lo menos.

Salí del aula y salí del edificio, donde me encontré con mi hermano. Al verme, sonrió y vino hacia mí, me cogió en brazos como si fuera un bebé y me llevó así hasta el coche, logrando llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

- Como te han ido las clases? – dijo abriendo la puerta del coche, aun conmigo en sus brazos.

- Genial. Y las tuyas?

- Aburridillas, pero hay una profe bastante simpática.

Jacob me metió en el coche y me puse el cinturón. Jacob se puso al volante y nos fuimos hacia la cafetería del pueblo. Jacob solo me llevaba allí cuando estaba preocupado por algo, cuando quería contarme algo que no quería que nadie supiera o cuando quería hacerme la pelota para pedirme un favor. Pedimos una hamburguesa con patatas y batido de chocolate para cada uno y esperé a que se decidiera a hablar.

- Nessie, hay algo que… no se como decírtelo.

- Hay confianza. – dije logrando una sonrisa de su parte.

- Recuerdas a Leah? – "Como no voy a acordarme de ella. Pedazo de lagarta."

- Si.

- Ha vuelto a la ciudad y, bueno… vamos a salir esta noche.

- Y cual es el problema?

- Necesito que vengas con nosotros para que distraigas a su hermano.

- Si hombre, y una mierda! – exclamé, atragantándome con el batido.

- Vamos Ness. Hace tiempo que quiero enrollarme con ella, y si está su hermano… - dijo la hamburguesa en el plato y tomó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa. – Te lo pido como un favor.

Jacob me miró con una de esas miradas que lograban hacerme sentirme culpable, por lo que terminé aceptando. Jake besó el dorso de mi mano y continuó comiendo.

Jake sabía lo nerviosa que me ponía cuando conocía gente nueva, pero en ese momento no pareció importarle. Sonrió como un bobo el resto de la comida y, aun no entiendo el porqué, me sentí molesta por ello, muy molesta, pero no dije nada e intenté disimular mi malestar.

Cuando terminamos de comer, volvimos a casa. Jacob se fue en busca del teléfono y yo me encerré en mi dormitorio. Me puse frente al ordenador, con los auriculares con la música a toda pastilla, y empecé pasar los apuntes de ese día en el ordenador.

Mi madre abrió un par de veces la puerta de mi dormitorio, pero no se lo que me dijo ninguna de las dos veces. Incluso tuvo que venir a buscarme mi padre. Su cara de preocupación me hizo reaccionar.

- Papá, no tendrías que haber subido. – dije al verle en la puerta de mi habitación.

- Para que tengo la máquina entonces? – dijo refiriéndose al nuevo elevador que teníamos instalado en la barandilla de la escalera.

Mi padre había tenido un accidente de coche antes de que cumpliéramos los cuatro años. Desde entonces, había tenido que utilizar silla de ruedas. Solo subía al primer piso de la casa para ir a su dormitorio, por eso fue que me sorprendió verle allí.

- Nos tienes preocupados hija.

- Por?

- Desde que has llegado a casa, no has salido de tu dormitorio. – dijo. Estiró sus brazos hacia mí y me senté en su regazo, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. – Te ocurre algo cariño?

- Esta noche vamos a salir.

- Lo se. Con Leah y su hermano, no? – asentí con la cabeza y mi padre apretó su abrazo. – Y cual es el problema?

- No conozco de nada a ese chico. – murmuré.

- Seguro que te gusta, además, seguro que en cuanto te conozca te adorará. Como a todos.

- La verdad es que me da igual lo que piense ese tío, es que me pone nerviosa conocer gente. Me levanté de encima de él y empujé su silla hacia el pasillo. – Jacob! – grité.

Mi hermano salió de la cocina y vino hacia nosotros. Cogió a mi padre en brazos, yo cogí la silla de ruedas y bajamos los tres al salón, donde ya estaba la mesa puesta. Cenamos con tranquilidad y en silencio, aunque notaba que todos me estaban mirando.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, me fui corriendo a mi dormitorio. Mi armario estaba lleno de vaqueros y camisetas anchas, nada apropiado para salir por la noche, así que fui hacia el armario de mi madre, que era mucho más moderna que yo vistiendo, cogí una blusa negra, arrapada, y unos vaqueros, también arrapados. Cogí uno de sus pares de zapatos de tacón, un colgante y unos pendientes, cogí mi bolso y me fui a peinar.

Cuando bajé al salón, Jacob ya no estaba en casa, pero si mi madre.

- Estás preciosa! – exclamó claramente sorprendida. – Esa blusa es mía?

- Menos el bolso, todo es tuyo. Y mi hermano? Ya se ha ido? – dije yendo hacia la puerta.

- Se ha ido con Leah a su coche. Su hermano te espera en su coche.

Suspiré, cogí aire, me despedí de mis padres y salí de casa. Jacob estaba en su camioneta con una chica y, en un bmw azul, había un chico que no conocía. Me saludó con mi mano y me metí en el coche.

- Hola, soy Seth. – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. – encantado de conocerte.

- Yo… yo soy Nessie. – balbuceé, sintiendo como empezaba a ruborizarme. – que… que vamos a hacer?

- Te propongo algo. Mientras esos dos van a la colina a enrollarse, tú y yo podríamos a ir a tomar un refresco o un helado. Lo que más te apetezca.

- Me gusta el plan.

El chico me sonrió y logró calmar un poco mis nervios.

- No quiero incomodarte pero… - pareció dudar y se quedó callado.

- Dime.

- Eres demasiado guapa para ser hermana de Jacob. No os parecéis nada para ser gemelos.

- Lo se. Jacob se parece a mi padre y yo a la familia de mi madre. Cuando nos ven a Jacob y a mi, juntos, todos creen que somos pareja.

Seth sonrió y puso en marcha el coche. Seguimos al coche de Jacob pero, cuando nos acercamos al pueblo, Seth se desvió y fuimos hacia la heladería.

Mientras nos tomábamos el helado, sentados sobre el capó de su coche, Seth me estuvo contando que acababa de empezar el último curso del instituto, y también me preguntó por mi primer día en la universidad.

Me sentí muy a gusto hablando con él. Me escuchaba mientras le hablaba y no me miró ni una sola vez el escote, sino que me miraba a los ojos, lo que me hizo sonreír como una boba.

- Porque sonríes? – dijo tumbándose sobre el capó.

- Porque me lo estoy pasando bien. – me tumbé a su lado y al momento sentí como me cogía de la mano.

Me incomodé al principio, por lo que aun no se como acabamos con los dedos entrelazados.

- Yo también me lo estoy pasando bien. – susurró. - Y espero que volvamos a repetirlo.

- Claro. Algún día de éstos. – dije distraídamente en el momento en que mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

Cuando vi el nombre de Jacob en la pantalla, colgué de inmediato y me incorporé.

- Es tarde y mañana tenemos clase.

- Cierto. Te llevaré a casa.

Se bajó del capó, abrió la puerta del copiloto, me cogió en brazos y me llevó a mi asiento.

Seth era un chico genial y me trataba con una dulzura nada propia de un chico de diecisiete años.

Cuando al fin llegamos a mi casa, Seth abrió mi puerta, me tendió su mano y me ayudó a salir del coche en cuanto la tomé. Me acompañó a la puerta de casa y nos sentamos en uno de los escalones del porche.

- Sabes? – dijo cogiendo mi mano y empezó a dibujar con su dedo en el dorso. – me alegro de que mi hermana me obligará a venir.

- Mi hermanó también me obligó. – reconocí. – y me cabreé por ello, y por no haber podido negarme, pero ahora me alegro de haber aceptado.

Seth sonrió, deslumbrándome de nuevo con esa increíble sonrisa suya, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Nos pusimos en pie y nos despedimos con un abrazo. Oí como un coche se detenía a mis espaldas, pero no me separé de Seth, que rodeaba mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

- Donde está mi hermana? – dijo mi hermano en un tono nada amigable. Se le oía bastante cerca.

- Quedamos el viernes? – dije hablándole al oído.

- Para cenar?

- Genial.

Seth me dio un beso en los labios, lo cual no me molestó en absoluto, me sonrió y se marchó. Me fui hacia mi dormitorio, ignorando a mi hermano, que seguía detrás de mí, aunque no estuve sola ni un minuto. Jacob entró en mi habitación, cosa que no había echo en los dieciocho años que teníamos de vida, más que nada porque no permitía a nadie entrar en mi habitación.

- Que estás haciendo? – exclamé sorprendida.

- Estás preciosa.

…**.**

**Bueno, el segundo llegó.**

**Que os ha parecido? **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya empieza a liarse la cosa. La última frase, la que dice Jacob, es bastante reveladora.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión. Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier pregunta, duda y/o comentario.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**


	3. Intentando emmendar el error 1992

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**En los capítulos de los años noventa, es en tercera persona, pero en la actualidad, es Pov Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

3. INTENTANDO ENMENDAR EL ERROR. (1992)

El doctor Cullen fue el encargado de comunicarle la mala noticia a la joven, que aun estaba en cama.

Gritos, sollozos y un ataque de ansiedad. Tuvieron que subministrarles varias dosis de calmantes para poder mantenerla dormida unas cuantas horas.

Mientras ella dormía, su chico no se apartaba de su lado. También había tenido que tomarse un calmante. No por los nervios, sino por el dolor de su corazón.

Había estado presente cuando su pequeña, el ser más maravilloso del mundo, había exhalado su último aliento.

Sabía que los médicos habían hecho todo lo posible por salvarle, por evitar que la pequeña abandonara el mundo que la había visto nacer, pero no por ello se sentía menos enfadado. Enfadado con el mundo, con los médicos, incluso con al enfermera, pero sobre todo, con él mismo.

- Edward. – el doctor Cullen entró en la habitación y se situó al lado del joven. – Edward, deberías dormir.

- No puedo.

- Edward, siento no haber podido salvarla. – se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió de una de sus manos. – hijo, lo siento.

- No es culpa tuya, papá.

- Van a hacerle la autopsia.

- Vas a hacerla tu? – dijo mirando a su padre a los ojos.

- No, no podría. No a mi nieta. – sollozó.

Las lágrimas empezaban a rodas por las mejillas del doctor. Él había visto morir a su pequeña nieta. La tenía en sus brazos cuando sucedió.

El joven Edward se arrodilló al lado de su padre y le abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sentía morir. Deseaba poder dormir como lo estaba haciendo su amada. Dormir para no sufrir.

La enfermera que había ayudado al doctor Cullen en el parto, entró en la habitación. Tenía mala cara. A pesar de tener los treinta, parecía ser diez años mayor.

- Doctor Cullen, le esperan en el quirófano cinco.

- Enseguida voy. – el doctor se puso en pie, aun abrazado a su hijo y se acercó a la cama de la novia de Edward, que seguía dormida. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

La enfermera también salió de la habitación, pero Edward fue tras ella y se interpuso en su camino.

- Discúlpeme. Recuerda lo que le dije hace unas horas?

- Si. – susurró la chica, bajando la vista al suelo. – lo recuerdo.

- Y?

- Los niños cambian.

- Pero no tanto, y menos en tan poco tiempo, verdad? – dijo Edward sujetando a Holly por la muñeca.

- No.

- Donde está mi hija? – dijo empezando a alzar la voz.

- No lo se.

- Como que no lo sabe? – gritó. Ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, y el dolor era el que dominaba en ese momento. – Es usted una incompetente.

- Yo…

- Pero como se puede perder a un recién nacido?

- Cálmese por favor.

- De eso nada. – Edward apretó su agarre y tiró de ella hacia uno de los ascensores. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, le di al botón de stop. – Hable.

- No se… creo que ha sido cuando le he ido a poner la pulsera de identificación. Había otra enfermera. – la chica empezó a llorar, recordando el duro momento. – Y otra niña.

- Dieron el cambiazo? – Edward empezó a temblar de la ira.

- Se nos cayeron las pulseras al suelo. – terminó diciendo, sin poder dejar de llorar.

Ella lamentaba más que nadie lo sucedido. No se había molestado en comprobar la identidad de las niñas. Simplemente, aceptó la palabra de su compañera, a pesar de no estar del todo segura.

- Como se llaman?

- Quienes?

- La familia que tiene a mi hija.

- No lo se. – mintió.

Holly sabía que, si le decía quien era la otra familia, el chico iría y armaría un escándalo. No. No se lo iba a decir. Estaba decidida a guardar la identidad de los Black en secreto.

- No la creo.

- No lo se señor Masen, lo juro.

- Ha hecho creer a todo el mundo que nuestra pequeña, MI pequeña, ha muerto. Como pretende que la crea ahora? – Edward ya no gritaba, pero hablaba con frialdad, acercándose lentamente a Holly, hasta acorralarla entre la pared y su cuerpo.

- Lo siento.

- De acuerdo. – Edward se apartó de la enfermera y puso de nuevo el ascensor en movimiento. – pero no voy a descansar hasta saber la verdad. Y cuando lo haga, haré que la metan a usted y a su compañera en la cárcel.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el joven Edward salió a toda prisa, dejando atrás a Holly, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, aun llorando. "Tengo que advertir a Nicole." – pensó.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron de nuevo y, cuando volvieron a abrirse segundos después, se encontró frente a ella a una pareja. Eran un chico de unos tienta años y una chica de veinte y pocos. Cada uno llevaba en brazos a un bebé.

Ambos parecieron preocuparse por Holly, que se puso en pie al momento, no sin cierta dificultad. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía como le temblaban las rodillas.

Salió del ascensor, echando una ojeada a los bebés. Uno era un niño de piel un poco oscura, como el chico que lo llevaba en brazos, y la niña tenía la piel bastante clara, como la chica, aunque la muchacha no era tan blanca como la pequeña.

- Le ocurre algo? – le preguntó la joven.

- No, no. Estoy bien. Son unos niños preciosos. – disimuló como pudo, examinando a fondo el rostro de la pequeña.

- Gracias.

- Como se llaman?

- Él es Jacob y ella Renesmee.

- Preciosos nombres. – dijo al ver confirmadas sus sospechas. – Adiós. – Holly se alejó de ellos y echó a correr en cuanto estuvo sola en el pasillo.

Llegó a la recepción y se escondió detrás de unos mostradores. Cogió un boli y un papel y anotó seis palabras: Renesmee Black es la pequeña Masen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola!**

**Opinad, opinad. Que s va pareciendo la historia?**

**Espero que os vaya gustando.**

**Al final la culpabilidad ha hecho que le enfermera confiese, pero de que les va a servir esto a los Masen? De aquí dos capítulos lo veremos. De momento en el siguiente veremos como sigue la vida de los Black en el presente.**

**Besitos a todas!**


	4. Celos 2010

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**En los capítulos de los años noventa, es en tercera persona, pero en la actualidad, es Pov Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

4. CELOS. (2010)

Fui hacia mi hermano e intenté echarlo de mi habitación, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo y mi empujón no logró moverlo ni un centímetro del sitio.

- Sal de mi dormitorio.

No me dijo nada, pero continuó mirándome como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto. Empecé a sentirme incómoda, muy incómoda, así que fui hacia mi armario y me puse mi albornoz. Ese simple gesto pareció hacer reaccionar a mi hermano, que retrocedió hasta la puerta.

Su comportamiento estaba empezando a preocuparme. Nunca le había visto comportarse de forma tan extraña.

- Que te pasa?

- Nada. Estás muy guapa.

- Gracias a la ropa de mamá. – empecé a quitarme los pendientes y el collar y los dejé sobre mi escritorio. – Como te ha ido con Leah?

- Hemos quedado el viernes.

- Genial. – dije de mala gana. "Como odio a esa tía."

- Siento haberte dejado tirada.

- No pasa nada. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. – Me recogí el pelo en una cola alta y me senté en la cama.- También he quedado con Seth el viernes.

- Ya…

- Quiero irme a dormir.

- Vale.

- Vete. – dije al ver que mi hermano no se movía. – Jacob. – le advertí.

- Si, mejor me voy. Buenas noches. – me miró por última vez y, al fin, me dejó a solas en mi dormitorio.

Me cambié, me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama. No pude dormir en toda la noche, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el extraño comportamiento de mi hermano. No le había visto así. Y me había dicho que estaba guapa, lo que tampoco me había dicho nunca. "Eso es que se ha tomado algo. Se le ha ido la olla."

El despertador comenzó a sonar a la media hora de haberme dormido. Me vestí sin ver muy bien la ropa que cogía y bajé a la cocina, donde ya estaba Jacob desayunando. Cogí una de las tostadas que tenía en su plato y fui hacia la nevera en busca de leche. Sentía en todo momento como tenía los ojos clavados en mi espalda.

- Que miras? – dije bebiendo un trago de leche directamente del cartón.

- Tienes mala cara.

- No he podido dormir. – me comí la tostada y me senté a su lado. – en cambio, tú, pareces descansado.

- Parezco.

- Vámonos, que aun vamos a llegar tarde.

Cogí las llaves de la camioneta y me puse al volante. Jacob vino al poco rato y, en cuanto se subió al coche, conduje a toda velocidad hacia la universidad.

El día no pudo ser más aburrido. Creo que la única clase medianamente normal fue la del doctor Masen, que ese día fue de una hora. A pesar de su juventud, treinta y cinco años me había dicho la chica que se sentaba a mi lado, era un profesor y un médico muy profesional y experimentado. Era mejor maestro que mucho de los que allí enseñaban, además de ser el más atractivo. Todas mis compañeras estaban locas por él, y a mi me llamaban rara por no estarlo. Pero no podía. En mi interior sentía que eso sería algo muy raro.

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa. Jacob ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. Ese simple gesto me dolió, y mucho, pero intenté hacerme la fuerte y fingir que no me importaba su comportamiento.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me fui a mi dormitorio a por mi portátil y salí al jardín, donde empecé a pasar los apuntes que había tomado ese día, aunque lo dejé a los diez minutos. No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob y su comportamiento. Le estaba pasando algo, y tenía que ser algo muy grave, porque él siempre me lo contaba todo. Él era mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo.

Dejé el portátil y mis apuntes en el jardín y fui hacia el dormitorio de mi hermano. Llamé varias veces a la puerta, pero no me respondió. Fingió no estar allí, aunque a mi no podía engañarme. Cuando había llamado la primera vez, le oí bajar el volumen del televisor.

- Jacob?

Continuó sin responder.

- Jacob, creo que deberíamos hablar.

Continuó pasando de mí.

Pegué una patada a la puerta, gritando 'gilipollas', y volví al jardín.

No volví a entrar en la casa hasta que mi madre no vino a buscarme. Se la veía preocupada y no me extrañaba nada. Sus hijos, que siempre habían estado tan unidos, ahora ni siquiera se miraban. Pero es que no era culpa mía. Todo era cosa de Jacob.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y cenamos en silencio. Mis padres nos miraban alternativamente a mi hermano y a mí, sin abrir la boca, pero cuando me levanté para irme a mi dormitorio…

- Siéntate. - Dijo mi padre, se le veía bastante enfadado.

Me senté al momento, asustada. Jacob parecía sorprendido, pero mi madre, en apariencia, estaba de lo más tranquila.

- Ahora mismo nos vais a contar, los dos, que narices es lo que esta pasando en esta casa.

- A mi no me pasa nada. – murmuré clavando la vista en la mesa.

- Jacob…

- No pasa nada papá. – dijo, aunque eso no se lo creía ni él.

- Imbécil. Murmuré, pero no lo suficientemente bajo, y todos me oyeron.

- Renesmee, cuida ese lenguaje. – dijo mi madre hablando por primera vez. – ahora, hija, dinos que es lo que está pasando. – hablaba con calma, pero veía que estaba nerviosa y preocupada.

- A mi no me pasa nada, todo es cosa de éste… tío. Desde ayer por la noche que está de lo más raro. Y a mi me duele que ni siquiera me mire. – dije ya con un hilo de voz.

Vi de reojo como Jacob me miraba, y volví a bajar la vista.

- Seth no es bueno para ti. – dijo en un tono que no supe identificar.

- Como?

- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él.

"Lo que me faltaba."

- Pero, como te atreves? – exclamé, poniéndome en pie. – Tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida!

- No te acerques a él.

- Te digo yo acaso lo que tienes que hacer? – ya no estaba hablando, me había puesto a gritar. – Acaso te prohíbo a acercarte a la zorra de Leah?

- No insultes a Leah! – dijo hablando en mi mismo tono.

- Pero por favor! Si todo el mundo sabe que se tira a todo ser viviente!

- Cállate!

- Si incluso le van las tías!

- Que te calles! – dijo alzando la voz.

Nunca le había oído levantar la voz y me asusté. Me senté de nuevo en la silla, sintiendo como la cabeza me daba vueltas. Mis padres miraban fijamente a Jacob. Empecé a sentir un ligero ardor en los ojos y, al momento, varias lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Jacob también se había sentado y podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí.

- No voy a alejarme de Seth. Me cae bien y voy a salir con él mañana. – dije como pude, ya que sentía una fuerte presión en la garganta, como si una mano invisible me estrangulaba sin tregua. – y a mí me da igual que te folles a Leah…

- Renesmee. – me interrumpió mi madre, reprendiéndome por mi vocabulario, pero no le hice caso y volví a hablar.

- Me da igual lo que hagas con ella, porque veo que así eres feliz. – dije secándome las lágrimas con la servilleta. – mes disculpáis, por favor?

- Si, claro. Ve. – dijo mi padre, acariciando mi mano.

- Gracias. – me levanté de la mesa y fui arrastrando los pies hacia mi habitación. Me dejé caer sobre la cama, llorando, sin molestarme en no hacer ruido.

Podía oír como mis padres discutían con Jacob, regañándole por haberme gritado. Me tapé los oídos con las manos, intentando no oírles, hasta que me quedé dormida, cansada de llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté bastante temprano esa mañana. Me vestí con unos piratas anchos y mi camiseta de los Lakers. Cogí mis cosas, cogí un panecito de la despensa y me fui. Iría a pie a la universidad. Estaba a una hora de casa, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba estar sola.

Cuando llevaba ya medía hora de camino, sentí como se acercaba un coche. Me aparté del camino para dejarle pasar, pero no me adelantó, sino que fue frenando y se detuvo a mi lado.

- Nessie?

Miré a mi izquierda, sin dejar de caminar, pero me detuve en seco al ver quien era.

- Nessie, súbete al coche.

- No.

- Por favor. Sube al coche y hablemos.

- Jacob, quiero estar sola. – volví a caminar de nuevo, con el coche pisándome los talones. – Por favor.

El coche se detuvo de nuevo y, al momento, sentí una gran mano alrededor de mi muñeca.

- Perdóname, por favor. – dijo abrazándome con la delicadeza. – perdona que te gritara.

No pude responderle. Había empezado a llorar. Yo nunca lloraba y ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía en menos de doce horas.

- Lo siento. – iba diciendo, acariciando mi espalda. – Es que…

- Es culpa mía. – dije separándome de él. – No tendría que haber dicho eso de Leah.

- Ya se que Leah es un poco… liberal.

- Ya… bueno, Jake, yo… - me sequé las lágrimas y retrocedí un par de pasos. . Me voy a clase.

- Sube, te llevo.

- No. Me voy a pie.

- Pero… - hizo el intento de cogerme de la mano, pero me alejé de él.

- Por favor. – supliqué. – nos vemos al medio día, vale?

- Vale.

Dudó, pero al final Jacob se subió en el coche y se marchó. Llegué a clase diez minutos tarde, llamé tímidamente a la puerta y entré. Todos se me quedaron mirando, el señor Cullen me dedicó una media sonrisa y continuó la clase como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me senté en el lugar más alejado y, durante las dos horas que duró la clase, no me enteré de nada.

- Señorita Black? – dijo una voz a mi lado, logrando sobresaltarme.

El doctor Masen se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi mejilla, secando mis lágrimas. Le miré a la cara y pude ver que estaba preocupado.

- Nessie, estás bien?

- No.

El doctor rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos, abrazándome como solía hacer mi padre cuando estaba mal., mientras yo empapaba su camisa con mis lágrimas.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando salimos de la casa me sentía mucho mejor. El doctor Masen me llevó a su despacho y me preparó un te.

- Siento mucho lo ocurrido. – dije bebiendo un trago de mi te.

- No tienes que disculparte. Estás pasándolo mal. – se sentó en su silla y bebió un sorbo de su café. – Tal vez deberías volver a casa y descansar. Yo me encargaré de avisar a tus profesores.

- Doctor Masen, porque hace esto? Tiene más de cincuenta alumnos por clase. No tiene porque preocuparse por mí.

- voy a ser sincero contigo. – se puso en pie y llevó su silla hasta mi lado. – en cuanto te vi, temblando de los nervios en mi clase, me recordaste mucho a mi ex mujer.

- Ah si?

- Ella también es muy tímida. Además, te pareces físicamente a ella. También tiene la piel muy blanca y los ojos castaños. – me puse muy nerviosa al sentir su mano acariciar la mía. – Perdona, te estoy incomodando.

- No, es que… no se. – en realidad, no me estaba incomodando, me daba pena ver la tristeza en sus profundos ojos verdes.

- Yo tuve una hija, por eso te trato así.

- Lo siento. – dije al darme cuenta de que hablaba en pasado, como si ya no tuviera a su hija.

- No pasa nada. – sonrió tristemente y volvió a ponerse de pie.

Hice lo mismo y, al momento, le devolví el abrazo que me había dado cuando lo había necesitado. Se quedó quieto, claramente sorprendido. Sin saber muy bien el porque, le di un beso en la mejilla, como solía hacer con mis amigos y la gente a la que apreciaba y quería.

De repente, se abrió la puerta del despacho en ese momento.

- Nessie, estás bien? – dijo Jacob, que estaba paralizado al lado de la puerta.

El doctor Masen se separó de mí, cogió su taza de café y se marchó del despacho con un 'gracias', acompañado de una sonrisa que no dudé en corresponder. Jacob cerró la puerta del despacho, pero continuó sin moverse.

- Que haces aquí? – dije sentándome de nuevo en la silla.

- Tenía un descanso y vine a verte. Como no te vi con sus compañeros, le pregunté a una chica y me dijo que tenías mala cara y que tu profesor te acompañó a su despacho.

- Así es.

- Entonces, que estabas haciendo abrazada a ese tío? – levanté la vista y le vi apretar los puños con fuerza. – donde está tu profesor?

- Se acaba de ir.

- Cuando?

- Ahora mismo. – dije confundida. "pero si le acaba de ver!" me puse de pie y tomé una de las manos de mi hermano, que temblaba descontroladamente. – Jacob, que es lo que te pasa? – estaba empezando a preocuparme seriamente por él.

- Nada. Solo estaba preocupado por ti. – alzó la mano que tenía libre y acaricia delicadamente mi mejilla, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. – Vayamos a casa.

- Aun me quedan dos clases.

- Necesitas descansar. El lunes ya te pondrás al día.

- Vale… - me rendí.

- Vámonos. – Jacob estrechó con fuerza mi mano y tiró de mí hacia el coche.

Condujo rápidamente, pero no fuimos a casa, sino al parque, al lugar al que íbamos cuando yo estaba triste, y Jacob lo sabía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, no os podéis quejar. He actualizado súper pronto, pero solo porque el capítulo anterior era de los cortos.**

**Que os ha parecido? Jacob y Ness ya empiezan a darse cuentas de cosas, de sus sentimientos y tal.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y que me contéis que tal.**

**Besitos guapetonas.**


	5. Investigaciones 1992

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**En los capítulos de los años noventa, es en tercera persona, pero en la actualidad, es Pov Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

5. INVESTIGACIONES. (1992)

Hacía ya unas tres semanas que Bella Swan y su chico, Edward Masen, habían vuelto a casa, aunque no por ello las cosas habían mejorado, sino todo lo contrario. Bella apenas hablaba y ni siquiera miraba a su joven esposo. Él también estaba triste, hundido, aunque había encontrado una forma de llevar mejor el dolor. Estaba investigando lo que había sucedido con su hija desaparecida y la pobre niña fallecida, que no había llegado a conocer a su familia.

Bella no conocía lo que estaba tramando Edward, y por ellos se sentía más sola que nunca. Edward siempre andaba distraído.

- Te vas? – dijo al ver a Edward ir hacia la puerta.

- Tengo que ir a un sitio.

- Pero… no quiero quedarme sola. – susurró, aunque Edward ni siquiera la oyó. Ya no estaba en la casa.

A pesar de su juventud, apenas tenía diecisiete años, estaban casados, vivían juntos y solos. Habían alquilado la casa para poder formar su propia familia: ella, Edward y su bebé, pero su pequeña ya no estaba con ellos. Solo la había tenido en sus brazos un par de minutos. Dos insuficientes minutos.

- Mi bebé. – susurró llevando su mano derecha a su corazón.

Empezó a llorar, como siempre que pensaba en su niña, que solía ser todo el tiempo. Incluso soñaba con su preciosa cara de ángel. A veces, incluso, tenía la sensación de oír lloros de bebé. Empezaba a creer que estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Subió a su dormitorio, volvió a bajar, fue a la cocina, al salón, volvió al dormitorio y terminó por bajar a una salita que tenían, se sentó en el sofá, frente al televisor, aunque no lo puso en marcha. Una de las cosas malas era que no sabía que hacer en todo el día, pero lo peor era que, si iba a al instituto, que era lo que tenía que hacer, todo el mundo la acorralaría, diciéndole que lo sentían, pero ella sabía que lo haría, por ponerle buena cara, ya que nunca había hablado con la mayoría de ellos.

Se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward volvió a ir al hospital, pero otro día más se fue sin poder hablar ni con Holly ni con la otra enfermera. Había recorrido el hospital de arriba a bajo, pero no había visto a ninguna de las dos.

- Edward, que haces aquí? – dijo el doctor Cullen.

Edward se había estado escondiendo de él durante sus paseos por el hospital, pero al final, le había pillado.

- Papá…

- A quien buscas?

- Eso no importa. Necesito tu ayuda.

- Pide lo que quieras.

- Quiero saber el nombre de todas las mujeres que dieron a luz el mismo día que Bella. – dijo viendo como la cara de su padre cambiaba de expresión. Le miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio. – Papá, no me mires así.

- Edward, todos lamentamos la muerte de la pequeña, pero…

- No! Tú no lo entiendes! No está muerta. La cambiaron por otra. Mi hija está viviendo con unos desconocidos!

- Edward, deja de gritar. – suplicó, alarmado. – vayamos a mi despacho.

- No. Tú dame los nombres.

- No puedo.

- Entonces ya iré yo a buscarlos. – Edward esquivó a su padre y se fue a su despacho.

Se sentó frente al ordenador y buscó en la base de datos del hospital. Solo aparecieron cinco nombres: Black, Weber, Uley, Swan y Newton.

Debía descartar a los Uley, ya que habían tenido un niño. Solo debería averiguar la dirección de los Black, los Weber y los Newton. Empezó a buscar, pero el doctor Cullen entró en el despacho y paró la pantalla del ordenador.

- Que haces? – se quejó.

- Abandona ésta locura. – suplicó el doctor a su hijo, pero sabía que no le iba a hacer caso alguno. Su hijo nunca obedecía órdenes. – Vete a casa con Bella e id al instituto.

- No voy a parar hasta que la encuentra. Voy a encontrar a mi hija.

- Sal de mi despacho.

- Vete a la mierda! – Edward se levantó de la silla con tanta fuerza que la tiró al suelo.

Se marchó corriendo del despacho, y del hospital, y no se detuvo hasta que no encontró una cabina telefónica. Quedaban pocas en la ciudad. Había tenido suerte en encontrarla. Todas las cabinas tenían una guía telefónica. Edward empezó a buscar a todos los Weber, Black y Newton de la ciudad. Anotó las direcciones y volvió a casa.

Encontró a Bella tumbada en el sofá de la salita, dormida. Sonrió tristemente y se arrodilló a su lado y acarició la mejilla de su esposa con dulzura. La chica abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- Bella, tengo que contarte una cosa. – susurró.

- Si no es la razón de porque desapareces constantemente, no quiero oírlo. – dijo conteniendo el dolor que sentía.

- Es exactamente eso.

- Dime.

- Una de las enfermeras del hospital me contó que habían cometido un error y estaba totalmente segura cuando me lo contó.

Bella se sentó y Edward hizo lo mismo a su lado.

- Que error?

- Cambiaron a dos niñas por un error. Les cambiaron los brazaletes por equivocación.

- Pero eso no puede ser! – exclamó Bella, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Empezó a llorar de nuevo. – Que insinúas, Edward? Que nuestra pequeña sigue con vida?

- Si.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, las cosas se van aclarando un poco. Y en el siguiente de 1992, se descubrirán más cosas. **

**Espero vuestra opinión.**


	6. Feliz cumpleaños Al menos para 2010

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**En los capítulos de los años noventa, es en tercera persona, pero en la actualidad, es Pov Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

6. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. AL MENOS, PARA UNO DE LOS DOS. (2010)

Jacob me compró un helado y nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un alto roble.

- Aun no entiendo como tu maestro te dejó sola en su despacho. – dijo como si nada, tras veinte minutos de silencio.

- Jacob, parece que no quieres enterarte. – dije recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de su parte. – Tú viste como el doctor Masen salía del despacho.

- Ese era tu profesor? – exclamó. – pero si parece un alumno!

- Lo se.

- Le besaste!

- No le besé. Solo le di un beso en la mejilla. Siempre lo hago con mis amigos. – me defendí. Solía ser así con la gente a la que apreciaba.

- Es cierto. Perdona. – dijo acariciando mi mano. – Nessie, siento mucho haber sido tan gilipollas. Te quiero tanto que… no se. Tengo miedo de que te hagan daño.

- Jacob, se cuidarme sola.

- Ya lo se, pero no puedo evitar ser sobre protector. Soy tu hermano mayor.

- Solo por un minuto. – me quejé, sonriendo. Jacob siempre me recordaba que era un minuto mayor que yo. – y olvidemos el horrible incidente de anoche.

- Lo intentaré. Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Terminamos tumbados. Jacob su brazo bajo mi cabeza, y yo abrazada a su cintura, como siempre hacíamos. Otra razón por la que todo el mundo se creía que éramos novios, pero a nosotros nos daba igual.

Volvimos a la casa a la hora de comer. Nuestros padres se quedaron alucinados al vernos llegar cogidos de la mano, riendo. Ellos habían quedado para comer con los vecinos, así que nos quedaríamos solos mi hermano y yo.

Mientras Jake preparaba algo para comer, yo fui a lavarme las manos y la cara. Me alegraba de que Jacob y yo volviéramos a estar bien, pero me sentía un poco extraña. Me ponía un poco nerviosa al estar a su lado.

En ese momento, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- _Contesta tu! – gritó Jacob desde la cocina, y eso que tenía un teléfono cerca._

- Diga? – dije entrando en mi dormitorio con el teléfono inalámbrico.

_- Hola! – exclamó una voz conocida._

- Que tal, Seth?

_- Muy bien. He pensado que podríamos ir a comer juntos, en vez de ir a cenar, como habíamos quedado._

- Y ese cambio?

_- Es que esta noche no puedo ir._

- Lo siento mucho, Seth. No puedo comer contigo.

_- De verdad? – dijo en tono triste. – Yo… bueno…_

- Quieres venir mañana a comer? – dije sintiéndome triste por no poder verle.

_- Mañana es tu cumpleaños. No tienes una comida familiar?_

- Si. Pero yo quiero que vengas.

_- Ahí estaré entonces._

- Hasta mañana.

Salí del dormitorio, con el teléfono en la mano, y casi me caigo cuando me choqué contra mi hermano. Cogió el teléfono de mi mano y se marchó. Le seguí hasta la cocina y me senté a la mesa.

- Mañana vendrá Seth a comer. – dije empezando a comer el enorme plato de pasta que Jacob había cocinado.

- Vale.

- Vas a invitar a Leah?

- Tal vez se lo comente esta noche cuando salgamos. – dijo sin dejar de mirar su plato. – Porque vistes así?

- Así como? – dije sin entender.

- Así, con esa ropa ancha. Tienes un cuerpo de infarto. Deberías vestirte como la otra noche.

- Jacob, yo quiero que la gente se fije en mí por mi persona, no por mi cuerpo. – dejé los cubiertos en la mesa y me quedé mirándole. – Además, yo voy cómoda así. Acaso no es eso lo que importa?

- Pues mañana olvídate de la comodidad. Los abuelos…

Jacob tenía razón. Nuestros abuelos odiaban mi ropa, sobre todo mi abuela. Decía que parecía un chico vistiendo así, y que así nunca conseguiría novio. Pero iba a venir Seth, y quería estar guapa. "Tengo que ir de compras."

- Nessie, en que piensas?

- En que tengo que ir de compras.

- Te acompaño?

- Como quieras.

Terminamos de comer, hablando de una película que estrenaban en un par de días y que Jacob quería ir a ver. Me extrañó que me pidiera que le acompañara y que no se lo pidiera a su novia, aunque me sentí feliz por ello. Me alegraba que aun contara conmigo, y no pude dejar de sonreír en toda la tarde.

No me gustaba nada ir de compras, por lo que fue Jacob quien tubo que tirar de mí de una tienda a otra, hasta que al fin encontramos una que parecía ser de mi estilo. Bueno, más o menos. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta, una chica muy guapa y amable vino hacia mí.

- Puedo ayudaros en algo? – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Era una chica bajita, delgada, de cabello moreno y ojos azules. En cuanto la vi, me recordó mucho a alguien, aunque no supe adivinar a quien.

- Hola, mi nombre es Alice Brandon, en que puedo ayudarles? – dijo de nuevo.

- Hola. Estamos buscando algo para ella. – dijo Jacob empujándome levemente hacia la chica.

- Qué, en concreto?

- Algo opuesto a esto. – dije señalando la ropa que llevaba puesta. – mañana tengo una comida familiar. Es nuestro cumpleaños y vienen mis abuelos a casa. Y el chico que me gusta. – añadí en un susurro. – quiero estar guapa.

La tal Alice sonrió, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí, recorriendo toda la tienda. Me probé un montón de ropa, hasta que no dejó que me probara nada más.

- Éste es el vestido. – dijo sonriendo de nuevo. – estás alucinante.

- Es un poco corto, no? – dije mirándome al espejo. – voy a enseñárselo a Jacob, haber que dice él. – intenté salir del cambia ropa, pero Alice no me dejó.

- No, no. Hasta mañana nada. Que sea una sorpresa. – dijo barrándome el paso. "Otra que se cree que Jacob es mi novio."

- Bueno. Cuanto vale? – empecé a buscar la etiqueta y, cuando vi lo que costaba el vestido, casi me da algo. – dios mío! Yo no puedo pagar esto!

- Tú tranquila, que ya lo apañaremos. Va, cámbiate y ven para la caja.

Alice me dejó sola, me cambié de ropa y fui hacia la caja. Metió el vestido en una bolsa, junto a unos preciosos zapatos negros de tacón.

- Y esos zapatos?

- Mi regalo de cumpleaños.

- Porque?

- No me tomes por una pirada. Puedo llevarme unos gratis, pero como tengo muchos, he decidido que te los voy a dar a ti. – aun sonreía, pero era una sonrisa triste.

- Gracias. – le pagué el vestido, del que me cobró solo la mitad de su precio inicial, y cogí la bolsa. – muchas gracias Alice. Por tu ayuda y por tu regalo.

- De nada.

- Adiós.

.-.-.-.-.

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, Jacob no cesó en su intento de ver lo que me había comprado, pero no le dejé. Nadie lo vería hasta la hora de comer del día siguiente.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando llegamos a casa. Jacob fue a cambiarse para su cita con Leah, yo dejé la bolsa con mi ropa y zapatos nuevos sobre la cama y bajé al salón, me tumbé en el sofá y me puse a ver la televisión. Mis padres aun no habían vuelto a casa, así que esa noche me iba a quedar sola.

- No ibas a salir esta noche con Seth? – dijo Jacob cuando bajaba las escaleras.

No pude apartar la vista de él. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros ajustados, que le hacían un culo perfecto, y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, marcando los músculos de su torso y enseñando sus musculosos brazos. "Está como un tren." Ya le había visto antes con ropa similar, pero es que ese día era distinto.

- Ness?

- No puede. Por eso le invité mañana. – dije apartando la vista de él.

- Quieres que me quede esta noche contigo? – se sentó a mi lado, alzando mis piernas, y las puso sobre su regazo.

- No. No quiero que dejes de vivir tu vida por mí. Me quedaré viendo una película.

- Estás segura?

"No." – Si.

- Pues entonces me voy. – se puso de pie y besó mi mejilla. – nos vemos mañana.

- Que lo pases bien. – le devolví el beso en la mejilla y le vi marchar.

Gracias a Dios que mis padres llegaron pronto, porque ya me estaba desquiciando. No entendía porque me encontraba así. Jacob era mi hermano y yo no podía verle como un hombre. "Pero es que tiene un cuerpo… que suerte que tiene la zorra de Leah."

Vi la película con mis padres y me fui a dormir. Como no podía conciliar el sueño, me puse los cascos, con un poco de música clásica, y terminé durmiéndome al cabo de una hora.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté, sintiendo como la cama se hundía bajo el peso de alguien. Me quité los cascos y abrí los ojos.

- Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamó mi hermano.

- Feliz cumpleaños a ti también. Que haces en mi cuarto?

- Lo siento, pero es que quería darte mi regalo antes que nadie. – dijo levantándose de la cama.

- Y donde está mi regalo?

- En el jardín. Venga, vamos. – me cogió en brazos y no me dejó en el suelo hasta que no salimos al jardín. – Tachán!

- Donde está? – dije mirando a mi alrededor.

Allí solo había su coche, una preciosa moto y el cortacésped. "De quien es esa pedazo de moto?"

- Oh dios mío! – exclamé al darme cuenta. – la moto?

- Llevas tres años deseando una.

- AAHH! – empecé a gritar y salté a los brazos de mi hermano.

No se como llegó a ocurrir, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, nuestros labios estaban juntos. Me bajé de sus brazos y fui hacia la moto.

- Gracias. – murmuré, sintiendo como la vergüenza me invadía. – Tú regalo está en el garaje.

"Pero que narices es lo que he hecho? Como he podido besar a mi propio hermano? Estoy enferma."

Miré mi reloj y vi que era la una del mediodía. Subí a mi dormitorio y empecé a vestirme, encerrada en el cuarto de baño. Me maquillé un poco con el maquillaje de mi madre y me dejé el pelo suelto, con un poco de espuma para marcar mejor los rizos, que me llegaban a la altura de los codos.

La verdad es que me gustaba como me quedaba el vestido. Era un vestido negro, muy ceñido, con las tiras anudadas al cuello. Y bueno, era un poco corto. Apenas me cubría el trasero. Los zapatos eran demasiado altos. "Seguro que me caigo cuando baje por las escaleras."

- Renesmee! Seth ya está aquí! – gritó mi padre.

- Ya bajo!

Terminé de retocarme y fui hacia mi dormitorio en busca de mi móvil y de unos pendientes.

- Hija! Tus abuelos ya han llegado! Baja! – dijo mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Ya voy, mamá.

Oí como mi madre bajaba las escaleras y salí al pasillo. Oía las voces de todos en el salón, y estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Empezaba a pensar que lo de haberme puesto el vestido no había sido tan buena idea.

- Donde está mi preciosa nieta? – dijo la dulce voz de mi abuelo.

Fui hacia las escaleras y las fui bajando poco a poco, no quería comerme el suelo. Entré al salón y les encontré a todos.

- Dios mío! – exclamó mi hermano, que estaba a mi lado.

- Bueno, ya vale de tanta miradita, no? – dije al ver que no dejaban de mirarme, con la boca abierta.

- Hola Nessie. – Seth salió de detrás de mis abuelos y vino a darme un abrazo. – Estás espectacular. Les has dejado a todos alucinados. – susurró.

Sonreí como pude y recibí un beso en la mejilla de su parte, y fuimos todos a sentarnos a la mesa del comedor. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Jacob también había invitado a Leah.

Mis abuelos no dejaban de repetirme lo guapa que estaba ese día, y me preguntaron sobre la universidad.

- Bueno, habéis recibido algún regalo ya? – preguntó el abuelo cuando ya teníamos la tarta sobre la mesa.

- Jacob me ha regalado una moto, aunque no debía.

- Claro que si. Hace tres años que no acepta regalos porque quería la moto. – dijo mi hermano, ya que todos le miraban con asombro. – Nessie me ha regalado el motor del coche que estoy reconstruyendo.

- Llevabas dos años buscando ese motor, no? – dijo Leah, que acariciaba la mano de mi hermano, lo que me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- Si, y por eso me ha encantado. Gracias hermanita. – sonrió pero no me miró.

- Pues ahora abrid nuestros regalos. – mi abuelo nos dio un sobre a cada uno. Él y mi abuela sonreían.

El regalo de los abuelos eran dos billetes, uno para cada uno, para un crucero para las islas griegas, lo que nos encantó a ambos. Mis padres me regalaron el casco para la moto y una cazadora, y a Jacob una entrada doble para las carreras en el circuito de Indianápolis. En menos de un mes era la gran carrera.

Seth me regaló un colgante precioso con mis iniciales, y a mi hermano le regaló otro, aunque el mío era de plata y el suyo era un cordón negro con las letras plateadas. Leah le regaló a Jacob un reloj.

Cuando terminamos de comernos el pastel, dejamos allí a mi familia y Seth y yo nos marchamos al jardín.

- Siento que mi hermana no te haya regalado nada. – dijo mientras nos tumbábamos en una manta que habíamos cogido de mi habitación.

- A mi me da igual. No necesito regalos para ser feliz, aunque me ha encantado el detalle que has tenido con mi hermano. – dije acariciando su mejilla.

- No me ha costado nada. Se le ve un buen tío.

_- Eres un gilipollas! Estás enfermo!_

Seth y yo nos pusimos en pie y fuimos al garaje, de donde Leah salió corriendo. Entramos y encontramos a Jacob con la mano sobre la boca. Estaba sangrando.

- Que te ha pasado? – dije apartando su mano. Tenía el labio partido.

- Dejadme todos en paz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola!**

**Que os ha parecido la reacción que ha tenido Renesmee al ver su regalo? Y la de Jacob al ver a su hermana con el vestido nuevo? Que le habrá pasado a Leah para que insultara y pegara a Jacob?**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta y/o comentario.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	7. El mayor sacrificio 1992

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**En los capítulos de los años noventa, es en tercera persona, pero en la actualidad, es Pov Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

7. EL MAYOR SACRIFICIO. (1992)

Bella y Edward habían tenido que mudarse con los Cullen, ya que no podían mantener la casa. No con los gastos que ahora tenían. Llevaban ya casi once meses buscando a todos los Weber, Newton y Black de la ciudad. Eran más de cincuenta. Y entre eso y el instituto…

En ese momento, estaban en el nuevo coche de Emmett, el hermano de Edward. Iban de camino a la casa de los últimos Black de la lista.

- Billy y Sarah Black. Él tiene treinta años y ella veintitrés. Tuvieron gemelos: Jacob y Renesmee. – leyó Edward de la hoja que tenía en las manos.

- Renesmee… me encanta ese nombre. – murmuró Bella.

- Si. Es un nombre muy bonito.

- Es esa casa? – dijo señalando a una hermosa casa de dos pisos.

- Si. Vamos.

Bella aparcó frente a la puerta y fueron a llamar al timbre. Utilizarían la misma historia que llevaban once meses contando. Se harían pasar por una pareja recién llegada al barrio. Una joven de poco más de veinte años abrió la puerta. Llevaba un niño en brazos.

- Hola. – dijo mirando a la pareja.

- Hola. Soy Edward y esta es mi mujer, Bella. Acabamos de mudarnos y… bueno… nos estamos tomando el día para conocer a los vecinos. – dijo Edward, sonriendo a la muchacha.

- Yo soy Sarah Black, y éste es mi pequeño Jacob. – dijo acariciando la mejilla del pequeño, que empezó a reír.

- Quien es, cariño? – dijo una voz de hombre.

El chico apareció ante la puerta con una niña en brazos. Edward sujetó a Bella con disimulo, que parecía que fuera a desmayarse.

Si, esa era su pequeña. Los labios y la nariz eran los de Edward, los ojos y la piel clara de Bella, y ese precioso pelo rizado eran como los de su abuelo, el padre de Bella.

Edward suspiró al oír sonar su móvil. Contestó. Era Esme, su madrastra. Se apartó un poco de la casa, dejando a Bella frente a los Black. Bella no podía apartar los ojos de la niña, que parecía que también la estaba mirando a ella.

- Creo que le has caído bien. – dijo el señor Black. – quieres cogerla?

- Qué? Yo? – Bella se puso a temblar y cuando Black dejó a su hijita en sus brazos, creyó morir.

Al fin volvía a tener a su niña en brazos. Al fin podía tocarla y acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sonrió. No podía ser más feliz en ese momento, sobre todo cuando la niña besó su mejilla.

- Tengo que irme. – dijo dejando la nuevo a la niña en los brazos de su padre.

"Porque el es el padre." Pensó. "lleva casi un año cuidando de ella, dándole todo su amor y cariño. No puedo apartarla de ellos."

Bella se despidió de los Black y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Edward. Cuando llegó a su lado, cogió a Edward del brazo y tiró de él de nuevo hacia el coche.

- Que estás haciendo, Bella? – exclamó viendo como su chica se ponía al volante del Jeep.

- No podemos llevárnosla, Edward. Ellos son sus padres. – dijo en el momento en que Edward entraba en el coche.

- No, Bella. No lo son.

- No voy a apartarla de ellos. – Bella arrancó el coche y se alejó a toda velocidad de allí.

- Bella, detente.

- No.

- Bella, quiero bajarme.

- No puedes arrebatárselo a sus padres! – gritó Bella por encima del ruido del motor, que rugía por el sobre esfuerzo.

- Yo soy su padre.

Bella frenó el coche de golpe y miré a Edward.

- Edward, te amo, ya lo sabes, pero no pienso ser cómplice de tu locura. Si te bajas del coche, no volverás a verme.

- No puedo dejarla ahora que la hemos encontrado. – susurró.

Bella empezó a llorar, viendo como el amor de su vida se bajaba del coche y se alejaba corriendo.

- Perdónale pequeña. Te ama demasiado. – murmuró Bella. Volvió a poner el coche en marcha, alejándose de su niña. – Adiós Edward.

.-.-.-.-.

- Holly Fraser y Nicole Caviezel, quedan condenadas a cinco años de prisión y diez años de inhabilitación. – sentenció el juez.

Bella había reunido pruebas y, tal y como lo había hablado con su ya ex marido, había luchado por ver a las enfermeras causantes de todo su dolor, de camino a la cárcel.

Toda la familia estaba allí, los Cullen al completo. Todos menos Edward, que ya estaba en la universidad. La familia de su ex marido se había alegrado mucho al saber que la pequeña estaba con vida y era feliz con su nueva familia, y habían aceptado la decisión de Bella, aunque rosalie, la hermanastra de Edward, y Alice, hermana de Edward, no estaban de acuerdo.

La lucha había terminado y Bella podría, al fin, continuar con su vida. Iría a la universidad, estudiaría literatura y, en un futuro, sería maestra. Deseaba enseñar a los demás.

Tenía pensado estar cerca de su hija, aunque manteniendo ciertas distancias. Verla crecer, sonreír, jugar, disfrutar, vivir feliz. Estaba completamente segura de que los Black la harían muy feliz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	8. Sentimientos prohibidos 2010

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**En los capítulos de los años noventa, es en tercera persona, pero en la actualidad, es Pov Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

8. SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS. (2010)

Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel día.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el día de mi cumpleaños. Un mes desde que Jacob había cambiado. Estaba muy raro y, desde que Leah le partió el labio con una raqueta, no había vuelto a hablarme. No soportaba la situación, y era de lo más incómodo, ya que nuestras habitaciones estaban pared con pared.

La situación en la universidad, gracias a dios, era mucho más soportable. El doctor Masen, a parte de ser uno de los mejores profesores que tenía, cuando no teníamos clase, nos tratábamos como amigos.

Seth venía cada día cuando salía del instituto y comíamos juntos en la cafetería de la universidad. Jacob también estaba allí, mirándonos en la lejanía. Siempre estaba solo, pero eso solo era culpa suya. Seth, que ahora era mi novio oficial, no dejaba de repetirme que fuera a hablar con él, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía, aunque lo estuviera deseando.

- He hablado con Leah y sigue negándose a decirme que es lo que pasó. – dijo. En ese momento estábamos en su casa, en su dormitorio, como hacíamos todas las tardes. – Aunque no me extraña. Ella nunca me cuenta nada.

- Déjalo Seth. Olvidémoslo.

- Como quieras. – nos tumbamos en la cama, abrazados. – te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero? – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Creo que necesito un recordatorio.

Seth se puso encima de mí y empezó a besar mi tripa. Estaba empezando a hacerme cosquillas, y él lo sabía. Por eso lo hacía.

Se madre entró en la habitación y me invitó a cenar, pero ese día no podía quedarme. Era el cumpleaños de mi madre.

Seth y yo cogimos nuestras cosas y nos marchamos en mi moto hacia mi casa, que estaba vacía.

- No hay nadie. – dije dejando el casco encima de la mesa. – Retomamos lo que dejamos a medias en tu casa? – dije mientras Seth rodeaba mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

- En tu dormitorio?

- En el sofá. – me tumbé en el sofá, con Seth encima de mí, y empezamos a besarnos. – el dormitorio está demasiado lejos. – dije sin dejar de besarle.

Acabamos en ropa interior, besándonos, acariciándonos. Podía sentir que mi chico estaba excitado. Yo también lo estaba, pero no estaba preparada para seguir adelante. Llevábamos un mes juntos y no había habido sexo. Ni siquiera había visto a Seth desnudo.

- Nessie, nunca he querido presionarte, pero esto no puedo seguir así. – dijo jugando con la goma de mis braguitas.

- Ya lo se, pero aun no estoy preparada.

- No estoy hablando de sexo. Eso para cuando estés preparada.

- Entonces?

Metió su mano por debajo de mis braguitas y empezó a acariciarme.

- Seth…- quería hablar, decirle que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, pero no pude.

Estaba sintiendo un placer que nunca había sentido. Podía sentir dos de sus dedos introducirse en mí.

- Hace tanto que deseo tocarte así… - susurró, besando mis labios, moviendo sus dedos cada vez más deprisa.

No podía hablar. Solo salían gemidos de mis labios. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que Seth me estaba haciendo, que no oí como se abría la puerta. Me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos cuando abrí los ojos y vi a mi hermano acercarse.

- Mierda. – logré decir, quitándome a Seth de encima.

Jacob desapareció del salón mientras yo me levantaba del sofá. Seth me pasó mi ropa y ambos nos vestimos. Pocos minutos después, llegaron mis padres.

Fui a la cocina a preparar la cena, mientras que Seth se quedó en el salón hablando con mis padres. Jacob entró en la cocina cuando yo ya estaba metiendo el asado en el horno.

- Siento lo de antes. – dije, aun sabiendo que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta por su parte.

No tenía porque disculparme, ya que no había hecho nada malo, pero en mi interior sentía que debía hacerlo.

- En dos días son las carreras, no? – continué diciendo, aunque era como si le estuviera hablando a una de las cazuelas.

- Si. – susurró.

Me quedé paralizada al oírle hablar. Me di la vuelta y le vi justo detrás de mí. Incluso podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

- Cuando te vas?

Puso sus manos en la encimera, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca del mío. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

- Esperaba que nos marcháramos mañana.

- Quienes?

- Tú y yo. – dijo como si nada.

- Tú y yo? Solos los dos? – exclamé.

Estaba alucinando. Después de tanto tiempo, ahora venía como si nada y me decía que quería que me fuera con él a Indianápolis.

- A ti se te ha ido la olla, no? – dije llevando mis manos a su pecho, apartándole de mí. – llevas un mes sin siquiera mirarme y ahora vas y me dices que quieres que nos vayamos dos días fuera? juntos? Alucinas.

- Ness, estoy intentando disculparme. – dijo cogiéndome de la cintura, pegando nuestros cuerpos. – No estoy bien, y tú no tienes la culpa. Perdóname, por favor.

- Jacob, suéltame. – dije bajando la vista. Tenía su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío, y me ponía muy nerviosa el tenerle tan cerca de mí.

Jake me soltó y retrocedí un par de pasos. Cogí aire, respiré hondo y le miré de nuevo.

- Espero que algún día me cuentes lo que te ha pasado. Por otro lado, tengo que hablar con Seth.

- No tienes que pedirle permiso.

- No voy a hacerlo. Me iré contigo, pero tendré que decirle que me voy, no?

- Si, si claro. Pero van a ser tres días, no dos. – dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Me senté al lado de Seth y me uní a la conversación. Hablaban con Seth del instituto. Me encantaba verles así, que trataran tan bien a Seth, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a la cocina, aunque no fui hacia allí, por mucho que lo deseara.

Al cabo de media hora, Jacob salió de la cocina con la bandeja de la comida en sus manos. Fui a por los cubiertos, los vasos y las bebidas. La cena fue de lo más agradable. Jacob volvía a hablar y fue él quien les dijo a todos que nos íbamos a ir a Indianápolis a la mañana siguiente. En el fondo, lo estaba deseando. Deseaba poder pasar tres días con Jacob, a solas, como tantas veces habíamos hecho.

Cuando terminamos la cena, comimos un poco de tarta y le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz a mi madre, que cumplía cuarenta años. Una hora después, ya había llevado a Seth a su casa y fui a mi dormitorio. La puerta se abrió al momento.

- Se puede? – dijo Jacob.

- No, ya lo sabes. – dije sonriendo. No me gustaba que nadie entrara en mi habitación. – ocurre algo?

- Solo quiero hablar contigo, sobre mañana.

- Voy yo a tu habitación, entonces.

- Vale. – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Me pongo el pijama y voy. – Jacob asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Fui hacia mi armario y empecé a desnudarme. Me puse el pijama que me habían regalado mis padres por navidad y fui hacia el dormitorio de mi hermano. Llamé a la puerta, pero no contestó nadie.

- Jake?

_- Un momento! No abras! – dijo al momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

Abrí la puerta al tiempo de ver a Jacob salir corriendo hacia el baño de su dormitorio, desnudo, que eso ya era muy fuerte, sino fuera por un pequeño detalle. Bueno, en realidad no tenía nada de pequeño. Cuando Jacob se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo, me di cuenta de que estaba empalmado. "Dios mío. Esto no puede estar pasando."

Di media vuelta, con la intención de irme, esconderme, pero no pude avanzar. Jacob me cogió de la mano y me metió en su dormitorio.

- Jacob, perdona. No tendría que haber abierto la puerta. – dije tapándome los ojos con las manos.

No quería verle. No podía mirarle. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Deseaba que en ese momento me tragara la tierra.

- Te suplico que olvides lo que acabas de ver. No suelo hacer estas cosas.

- Es algo normal. Lo que no es normal es que haya entrado de golpe.

- Nessie, mírame. – me cogió de ambas muñecas y me obligó a mirarle. – nos marcharemos a las diez, vale?

- Vale. Yo… me voy a dormir. – dije, calmándome un poco.

- Buenas noches, hermanita. – sonrió, logrando que olvidara del todo la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo. – ponte el despertador. Iremos a comprar unos bocadillos y nos los comeremos por el camino.

- Genial. – dije. Jacob besó mi frente y me fui de su habitación.

Sentía como, sin en vez de caminar, flotara en el aire. No entendía el porqué. Solo me iba a ir tres días con mi hermano, no era nada raro ni extraordinario. "Maldita enferma mental. Deja de pensar en lo que acabas de ver."

No dormí en toda la noche. Me negaba a cerrar los ojos, porque cada vez que lo hacía le veía a él y su enorme... "basta."

.-.-.-.-.

Mi despertador sonó a las diez. Cogí una mochila de mi armario, metí tres pantalones, tres camisetas, ropa interior y un chándal, que utilizaría como pijama. "A saber donde vamos a dormir." Me vestí con unos vaqueros cortos, negros, y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Me puse mi gorra negra, que tenía mis iniciales bordadas, me puse las gafas de sol, cargué con mi mochila, y me fui al jardín.

Jacob ya estaba en el coche y mis padres estaban al lado. Me despedí de ellos y también me metí en el coche. Fuimos hacia una cafetería, que estaba a una hora de nuestra casa, donde compramos dos enormes bocadillos. Yo me comí el mío y me puse al volante cuando le tocó comerse el suyo a Jacob.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? – dije sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- Claro.

- Te advierto de que es algo delicado.

- Pregunta.

- Porque te partió Leah el labio?

No respondió. Le miré de reojo y vi que había dejado de comer y me miraba, aunque no parecía que viera nada. Me preocupé al verle así.

- Rompí con ella. – volvió a mirar hacia delante y se comió otro trozo de bocadillo. – No se lo tomó muy bien.

- No me había dado cuenta. – dije, y vi que Jacob sonreía. – Eso no es un motivo razonable para que te diera un raquetazo.

- Le dije que estaba empezando a sentir algo por otra persona.

- Ah!

- Le dije que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ti.

- Qué? – no pude evitar exclamar.

Jacob cogió el volante y los giró hacia la derecha. Sin darme cuenta, había invadido el carril contrario y casi nos comemos un camión. Di un frenazo a tiempo de no chocarnos contra un árbol. A pesar del dolor que empecé a sentir en la cabeza, me quité el cinturón y salí corriendo del coche. Sentía como empezaba a gotearme algo de la frente. Me limpié la sangre con la camiseta. Al frenar, me había golpeado la cabeza con el volante.

- Nessie, quieres estarte quieta? – gritó la voz de mi hermano.

Seguí corriendo, adentrándome en el bosque, pero no avancé mucho. Jacob me cogió con fuerza del brazo y tiró de mí hacia él.

- Suéltame!

- Tenemos que hablar.

- No. Es una locura. Estás loco!

- Lo se. Soy un enfermo mental! – gritó. Me soltó y se alejó de mí un par de pasos. – Pero es que no puedo evitarlo!

- Eres mi hermano!

- Yo no tengo tan claro ese detalle.

- Como dices? – dije sin que apenas me saliera la voz. – No… no te entiendo.

- Piénsalo Ness. No nos parecemos nada.

- Yo no me parezco a ningún miembro de la familia. – susurré. – Te refieres a eso, verdad? Que yo no soy de la familia.

- Ness, por favor. No estoy diciendo eso. Tal vez seamos adoptados. – me sujetó de la muñeca y ésta vez no me resistí.

- Tú y papá sois iguales.

- Si tú fueras mi hermana, no sentiría esto por ti. – acercó más mi cuerpo al suyo y empecé a sentir un bulto en sus pantalones. – si fueras mi hermana, no provocarías esto en mí.

- Jacob, aléjate. – dije sin voz.

- No. No puedo. – tenía su rostro cada vez más cerca del mío.

- Hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, eres mi hermano.

- Quiero besarte.

- No. Jacob… vayamos al hospital. – conseguí que se alejara de mí y retrocedí un par de pasos.

- Para qué?

- ADN. – me limité a decir. – yo también soy una enferma, Jake. – le di la espalda y me monté en el asiento trasero del coche.

Jacob dudó, pero terminó viniendo al coche y se puso al volante. Dio media vuelta y codujo hacia el hospital más cercano. No pude evitar sonreír la ver que había accedido a mi petición. "Jacob ha dicho que siente algo por mí."

Detuvo el coche, abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir del coche. Nos acercamos a una enfermera que salía del hospital.

- Hola… Holly. – dijo Jacob, mirando la placa con el nombre de la mujer, que tendría unos cincuenta años. – Puede decirnos donde podemos hacernos las pruebas de ADN?

- Claro. Vayan al tercer piso, a la derecha y luego al final del pasillo.

- Gracias. – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Uy, uy, uy. Que aquí ya se han declarado ambos. **

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos.**

**Pd: se que actualicé ayer, pero no he podido contenerme. Jeje.**


	9. Negación 1994

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**En los capítulos de los años noventa, es en tercera persona, pero en la actualidad, es Pov Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

9. NEGACIÓN. (1994)

Edward salió de la universidad ese día y, como de costumbre, fue a la escuela en la que su hija iba al parvulario. Acababa de cumplir los tres años, y tenía un regalo para ella.

Un atasco le retuvo casi una hora, así que cuando llegó a la escuela, apenas quedaba ningún niño.

Vio a dos niños, uno de piel oscura y una preciosa niña de cabello rizado y hermosos ojos castaños. "Cuanto se parece a Bella." Los niños iban cogidos de la mano de una hermosa chica poco mayor que él. Conocía muy bien a esa mujer. Era la que fingía ser la madre de su niña. La chica pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Edward y se puso nerviosa al momento.

Llevó a los niños al coche, los sentó en sus respectivas sillitas y, tras cerrar el coche de nuevo, fue hacia donde estaba Edward, que llevaba dos paquetes en las manos.

- Que haces usted aquí? – dijo Sarah. No estaba enfadada sino asustada. – le pedí que se alejara de nosotros.

- No puedo ni quiero hacerlo.

- Apártese de mis hijos o le denuncio.

- No creerá que me voy a alejar de mi hija?

- No es su hija. Detenga esta locura. Lleva dos años siguiéndonos.

- Le he permitido criarla como si fuera su hija, no puede creer que no quiero verla crecer. – dijo Edward. No podía dejar de mirar al coche.

Había intentado por todos los medios que los Black le devolvieran a su hija. Incluso les enseñó un papel firmado por un juez, declarando que Renesmee Black era en realidad Renesmee Masen, hija de Edward Masen e Isabella Swan. Pero ellos se habían negado a creerle.

- Ella es mi pequeña. – sollozó Sarah.

- No he venido para llevármela, Sarah. Ya me he resignado. – Edward se acercó a Bella y le entregó los dos regalos. – Hoy es su cumpleaños.

- Hay dos regalos. – dijo sorprendida.

- Uno para cada uno. No quería que tu hijo viera a Nessie con un regalo y él se quedara sin.

- Gracias, Edward. No era necesario. – Sarah estaba emocionada.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace verla tan feliz y tan sana. – dijo Edward mirando de nuevo al coche. – El sonido de su risa me da vida.

- Como está Bella?

- Según lo que me ha dicho mi hermana, Bella cree que lo que estoy haciendo es una locura, y que así solo consigo sufrir. Aunque se que ella también está sufriendo.

- Yo… no sabes cuanto lo siento.

- Por favor, Sarah, no me pidas que me aleje de ella.

- No te acerques cuando esté Billy o volverá a pedir una orden de alejamiento.

Sarah empezó a retroceder, de vuelta al coche, pero sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

Desde que se había enterado de la verdad, Sarah estaba bastante mal. Edward les había demostrado que su pequeña y la hija de él habían sido cambiadas al nacer, y lo peor era que su hija, la pequeña que había salido de su vientre, había fallecido a los pocos minutos de vida. Pero no podía entregársela. Si se alejaba de ella, Sarah sentía que moriría.

Sarah se metió en el coche y se alejó. Edward pudo ver, a través del cristal, a los dos pequeños. Edward sabía que al niño le gustaban los coches y a su niña las motos, así que les regaló una miniatura a cada uno.

Edward sonrió. Renesmee se parecía más a su familia de lo que nadie podía imaginarse, y el pequeño detalle de que prefiriese una moto a una muñeca, le recordó a su amada Bella y a Emmett, tío de la pequeña.

Edward se dirigió a su casa, triste, como siempre que se alejaba de la niña.

- De donde vienes? – preguntó Esme, su madrastra.

Edward no respondió. El silencio decía más que cualquier palabra. Esme se acercó a su hijo y le estrechó entre sus brazos. Edward se derrumbó.

Siempre llegaba triste cuando veía a su hija, pero llegaba peor cuando la veía el día de su cumpleaños y otras fechas señaladas.

- Porque maltratas a tu corazón de ésta forma?

- No puedo evitarlo, mamá.

- Me duele tanto verte sufrir…

- Solo quiero cerciorarme de que crece feliz.

- Todos deseamos que sea feliz, hijo. – Esme se separó de Edward, le cogió de la mano y le llevó hacia el salón.

Toda la familia estaba reunida allí. Estaban ansiosos, deseando saber como estaba la pequeña de la familia. Edward les contó la conversación que había tenido con Sarah. En el fondo, ella no estaba en desacuerdo con las visitas de Edward, siempre y cuando no se acercara mucho ni hablara con ella. Edward estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa condición. Estaba dispuesto a verla crecer desde la distancia. Él solo quería ver su rostro de ángel sonreír.

.-.-.-.-.

Bella estaba frente a la casa de los Black y, en cuanto vio que el coche se acercaba, se escondió detrás de los matorrales del jardín de los vecinos. Llevaba actuando así durante los dos últimos años. Había decidido no intervenir, así que se dedicaba a ver su hijita en la distancia. Era una vida dura, aunque valía la pena si esa era la única forma de ver a su hija feliz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola, hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Aviso: a partir de ahora, todos los capítulos se centrarán en la actualidad. **

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión al respecto, al igual que cualquier pregunta o duda.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Besitos.**


	10. Prueva de sangre 2010

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**En los capítulos de los años noventa, es en tercera persona, pero en la actualidad, es Pov Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

10. PRUEVA DE SANGRE.

Fuimos hacia donde la enfermera nos había dicho, cogidos de la mano en todo momento. Jacob estaba temblando y, para que negarlo, yo también lo estaba. Estaba muerta de miedo. Por un lado, deseaba hacerme la prueba para comprobar que mi familia no me había mentido, y por otro lado deseaba que las pruebas dieran negativo, que se demostrara que Jacob y yo no éramos hermanos y así poder amarle como una mujer ama a un hombre. En ese momento, estaba deseando besarle.

El médico que nos atendió nos sacó una muestra de saliva a cada uno y nos dijo que en una semana tendrían los resultados. Una semana! "eso es demasiado tiempo."

- Una semana? Eso es demasiado tiempo. – se quejó Jacob cuando volvíamos a entrar en el coche. – no creo que pueda soportarlo.

No dije nada. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. No podía pasar tres días a solas con él sin saber si éramos o no hermanos.

- En qué piensas?

- Siento… como decirlo… - me volví hacia él y tomé una de sus manos. – deseo que no seamos hermanos. Algo en mi corazón me dice que no somos unos enfermos. Nuestros inconscientes se han dado cuenta de nuestro amor antes que nuestros corazones.

- Ya…

- Acabo de tener una idea! – exclamé. "Pero como no se me ha ocurrido antes?"

- Di!

- Vayamos a ver a Edward. Digo, al doctor Masen. Somos amigos. Que él nos haga las pruebas.

- Genial. – dijo Jacob, esbozando una gran sonrisa. – Cuando volvamos de Indianápolis iremos a verle.

- Cuando volvamos? – exclamé, casi gritando. – no voy a poder esperar!

- Yo tampoco, pero quiero disfrutar de las carreras con mi mejor amiga. Por que seguimos siendo amigos, no? – mientras hablaba, iba acariciando mi mano, empezando a subir su dedo por mi brazo.

- No si sigues tocándome de ésta manera. – me alejé de él todo lo que me permitió el asiento y me abroché el cinturón. – Mantengamos las distancias hasta que Edward nos haga las pruebas y nos de los resultados.

- De acuerdo. – suspiró. Se puso el cinturón y puso el coche en marcha. – Nada de tocarnos.

Tardamos casi cinco horas más en llegar a nuestro destino. Cuando lo hicimos, aparcamos en el aparcamiento de un motel. Cogimos nuestras cosas del asiento trasero del coche, nos registramos en el motel y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. El ambiente de las carreras era alucinante. La gente que había por allí, no se conocía de nada, y sin embargo se trataban con amistad y hermandad.

Entablamos amistad con una pareja que se hospedaba en el mismo motel que nosotros. Incluso cenamos juntos esa noche. Eran una chica y un chico, de unos treinta años. Aun no se habían casado, pero ella ya se hacía llamar por el apellido de él. Me cayeron muy bien Rosalie y Emmett. Ambos me miraban con cariño, incluso Rosalie me comentó que le recordaba mucho a una chica que conoció.

Últimamente, todo el mundo me miraba así. El doctor Masen: mi amigo, Alice; la dependienta de la tienda de ropa y ahora ellos.

Nos fuimos a dormir cerca de la una de la madrugada. Nuestra habitación tenía una sola cama, y Jake insistió en dormir en el suelo. No me pareció justo, pero sí apropiado. Si hubiéramos tenido que dormir en la misma cama, me hubiera dado un infarto. No hubiera podido soportarlo y me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos sin dudarlo. Teníamos que mantener las distancias.

No dormí nada bien esa noche. Me pasé parte de la noche viendo dormir a mi hermano. "Ojala que las pruebas den negativo."

La alarma del móvil de Jacob empezó a sonar a las ocho y media de la mañana. Las carreras empezaban a las nueve, así que teníamos el tiempo justo para vestirnos e ir a comprarnos un bocadillo.

Me lo pasé de miedo durante la carrera. Gritando a los coches que embestían a otros, riendo al ver mala maniobras y sufriendo al ver los accidentes. Y lo mejor de todo fue que Jacob estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, que era lo más importante para mí en ese momento. No dejaba de reír y de cogerme de la mano. No me importó que lo hiciera, ya que era algo que siempre habíamos hecho. Cuanto disfrutaba con verle reír.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban a nuestro lado, y no dejaban de mirarnos. Cuando al fin terminó la carrera, que ganó el equipo que animaba Rosalie y Jacob, Jake me cogió en brazos, levantando mis pies del suelo, y me besó.

Me quedé petrificada, pero terminé dejándome llevar, le abracé y le devolví el beso. Oía los gritos de los aficionados a nuestro alrededor, pero no me separé de él, moviendo nuestros labios al mismo ritmo, jugando con nuestras lenguas.

- Chicos! – exclamó la voz de Rosalie.

Sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura, que tiraron de mí hacia atrás, separándome de mi Jacob. No me resistí. Me dejé llevar hasta la zona en la que teníamos los coches.

- Pero es que te has vuelto loca? – exclamó.

Rosalie parecía estar enfadada. Sus ojos, oscurecidos por la ira, me miraban de arriba a bajo.

- Que pasa?

- Acabas de morrearte con tu hermanos! – gritó, señalando hacia la zona en la que estaban los chicos y el resto de aficionado.

- Rosalie, no es lo que crees. – me acerqué a ella y le tomé de ambas manos. Sentí al momento como empezaba a tranquilizarse. – nos estamos haciendo las pruebas de ADN. No creemos que seamos hermanos.

- Pero no estáis seguros.

- Mi corazón me dice que Jacob no es mi hermano. – Rosalie me soltó las manos y me abrazó con dulzura.

- Es una locura, Renesmee.

- Ya lo se, pero… no sabes lo que me duele pensar en verle con otra. Le deseo. – admití. – el otro día le vi desnudo y no sabes lo caliente que me puse.

- Deberías esperar a obtener los resultados antes de hacer nada.

- Lo se.

- Si da negativo, que es lo que vas a hacer?

- Lanzarme a sus brazos. – dije. "No es obvio?"

- Y si da positivo?

- Cogeré mis cosas y me marcharé de casa. – dije, sentándome en el capo de un coche. – No podré seguir viviendo a su lado. No si no puedo tocarle.

- Eso es muy egoísta por tu parte. – dijo seriamente, sentándose a mi lado.

- He dicho que me iré de casa, no que vaya a fugarme. Hablaré con mis padres y Jacob. Me cogeré un piso cerca del campus y me buscaré un trabajo.

- Veo que lo tienes todo planeado.

- No. En realidad, se me acaba de ocurrir. – sonreír, aunque no había ningún rastro de alegría en mi interior.

Gracias a Dios, los chicos llegaron a nuestro lado. Jacob me había comprado un helado de chocolate y fresa, mi favorito.

Esa tarde, en los alrededores del circuito, encontramos al piloto ganador, y los cuatro nos hicimos fotos con él. Incluso, para sorpresa de todos, Mike Newton, el piloto, me pidió el número de teléfono. No se lo di. No pude hacerlo. Sobretodo cuando vi los ojos con que me miraba Jacob. Rosalie me miró con mala cara y Emmett me miró con sorpresa. Mike me sonrió y besó mi mejilla. Era como si se hubiera dado cuenta del momento de tensión vivido entre Jacob y yo.

Cenamos con nuestros nuevos amigos. Mientras ellos revivían, de nuevo, las carreras, y me excusé y me fui a dar un paseo por los alrededores del motel.

- Hola. – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta con rapidez y me encontré con Mike.

- Hola.

- De paseo?

- Si. Necesitaba un respiro. Han pasado ya doce horas y aun siguen hablando de las carreras. – dije sentándome en un banco de piedra, que estaba cerca de nosotros. – no me mal interprete. La carrera fue alucinante.

- Pero a ti eso no te va, no? – se sentó a mi lado y no apartó la vista de mí.

- No. Prefiero las motos.

- Sabes? eres la primera chica que me rechaza.

Le miré y vi que estaba sonriendo. Me fijé mejor en él y vi que era un chico muy guapo. Era bastante alto, como de un metro ochenta y cinco, rubio y de ojos azules. Sus labios carnosos y unos preciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonreía. Y su cuerpo…

- Ah si?

- Si, y eso me gusta. Eres de las que se fijan en el corazón y no en el cuerpo.

- Pues si. Se puede ser muy guapo y un completo gilipollas. – dije y, al momento, Mike empezó a reír.

- Reconozco que me dejé llevar por tu belleza cuando te pedí el teléfono, pero ahora veo que eres una chica estupenda. – tomó una de mis manos y empezó a acariciarla. – eres auténtica.

- Gracias, yo… - me solté de su mano con cuidado y me puse en pie. – tendría que volver.

- No te vayas. Hablemos. No te tocaré. – dijo alzando ambas manos.

- Sin tocar. – dije, volviéndome a sentarme.

- Cuantos años tienes?

- Dieciocho.

- Ah si? – exclamó, sorprendido. – pareces mayor.

- Cuantos tienes tú?

- Veintinueve. – susurró, como si le diera vergüenza.

- En la flor de la vida. – dijo sonriendo. Ahora fui yo quien le cogí de la mano. Tengo que irme. No quiero preocuparles. Dame tu móvil.

Mike dejó su móvil en mi mano, marqué mi número y llamé a mi móvil. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sonrió.

- Para cuando quieras hablar. – dije poniéndome en pie.

Empecé a caminar hacia la cafetería, pero una mano me sujetó por la muñeca. Me di la vuelta y no pude moverme al sentir esos carnosos labios sobre los míos.

- Nessie? – me separé de Mike al oís la voz de Jacob.

- Lo siento. – susurró Mike, soltándome.

Le dejé atrás y fui corriendo hacia Jacob, que iba a toda prisa hacia la habitación del motel. Entró y me cerró la puerta en las narices. Claramente, estaba enfadado. Llamé un par de veces a la puerta, pero ni caso.

- Jacob, abre.

Silencio.

- No seas tan gilipollas. – dije empezando a cansarme de sus arranques de ira.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Jacob me cogió con fuerza del brazo y me metió de un tirón en la habitación. No se como llegó a ocurrir, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba tumbada en la cama, con Jacob encima de mí, mirándome a los ojos. No parecía enfadado, pero estaba claro que le pasaba algo.

- Que hacías?

- Qué? Cuando?

- Cuando he dicho tu nombre.

- El beso?

Jacob asintió y acercó sus labios a los míos, aunque no llegaron a tocarse.

Tenía el vello de punta a causa de las sensaciones que empezaban a invadir mi cuerpo. Quería besar esos labios, acariciar ese cuerpo, pero entonces recordé mi conversación con Rosalie.

- Aparta. – intenté quitarme a Jacob de encima, pero no pude. – Quítate de encima.

- No. Quiero que me respondas.

- Si. Me ha gustado. – dije con una sola intención. Jacob siguió sin moverse, así que tuve que pensar qué decir para lograr que se apartara. – Y volvería a hacerlo.

Tal y como había pensado, Jacob se quitó de encima mí. se tumbó a mi lado, mirando al techo. Me levanté de la cama y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Lo entiendo. – dijo.

- Tú no entiendes nada. – se sentó en la cama mientras yo me sentaba en la mesita del televisor. – Jacob, no te puedes ni imaginar cuanto deseo estar contigo, cuanto te deseo, pero no pienso hacer nada hasta que no digan que no comos hermanos.

- Y si lo somos?

- Entonces nunca pasará nada.

- No creo que pudiera seguir viéndote todos los días.

- Por eso me iré de casa. – Jacob se dio la vuelta y se me quedó mirando, sorprendido.

- Qué? Porqué?

- Porque si me quedo en casa… conoces la palabra incesto?

- Si.

- Pues eso es lo que pasaría. – reconocí. – sabes? por si nunca más vuelve a suceder, te diré que el beso de esta mañana ha sido el mejor que me han dado nunca.

Jacob se levantó de la cama y vino hacia mí. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y besó mi frente.

- También ha sido mi mejor beso.

- Creo que… será mejor que… tengo que ir a hablar con Rosalie. – dije.

Jacob me dejó ir, cogí mi mochila con mi ropa y fui hacia la habitación de mi nueva amiga. En cuanto me vio con la mochila, sonrió y mandó a Emmett a dormir con Jacob. Al principio se quejó, pero Rosalie le echó una mirada y Emmett terminó marchándose con la cabeza gacha.

- Siento molestar.

- No digas tonterías. Has hecho lo correcto viniendo. – Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y entramos en la habitación.

Si. Había hecho bien, pero aun así, esa noche soñé con Jacob.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como siempre, me encantaría saber que opináis.**

**Ya sabéis como contactar conmigo ante cualquier cosa.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	11. Dolorosa verdad 2010

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**En los capítulos de los años noventa, es en tercera persona, pero en la actualidad, es Pov Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

12. DOLOROSA VERDAD. (2010)

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque yo no podía dejar de mirarle.

Era lunes, siete de la mañana. En una hora empezaban las clases, así que, en cuanto llegué a casa, me fui directa a la ducha, cogí mis apuntes y volví al coche, donde me estaba esperando Jacob. Él ya se había duchado en el motel y tenía una taquilla en la universidad todo lo que necesitaba ese día. Al menos eso era lo que él me dijo.

El camino a la universidad volvió a ser silenciosa, pero en ese momento no eran necesarias las palabras. Ambos sabíamos muy bien los que teníamos que hacer en cuanto llegáramos. Ir al despacho del doctor Masen y suplicarle que nos hiciera las pruebas de ADN. Necesitábamos conocer cuanto antes la verdad.

En cuanto aparcamos en nuestro lugar habitual, salimos corriendo del coche y fuimos al despacho del doctor Masen. Se quedó claramente sorprendido al vernos entrar.

- Renesmee? Que haces aquí?

- Necesitamos que nos haga las pruebas de ADN. – dije sin andarme por las ramas, lo que aun le sorprendió más.

- Prueba de ADN? A vosotros?

- Si.

- Pero porque?

Dije atrás a Jacob y me arrodillé al lado de su silla.

- Edward, por favor. – supliqué. – sácanos sangre, saliva o lo que sea, pero necesitamos comprobar una cosa.

- Que cosa?

"Acaso no es obvio?"

- Jacob y yo creemos que, a pesar de lo que nos han hecho creer toda nuestra vida, no somos hermanos. – mis palabras no parecieron sorprenderle. Es más, me daba la sensación de que esperaba que le dijera algo más. – Edward, creo que soy adoptada.

- Porque?

- Eso no importa. Va a hacerlo o no? – dijo Jacob..

Me volví para mirarle y me fije en su rostro. Parecía estar enfadado.

- Voy… voy a… - se puso en pie y empezó a dar vueltas por el despacho. – Voy a buscar… - no terminó de hablar y salió del despacho.

- Vaya tío más raro. – murmuró Jacob.

Le ignoré. El comportamiento de Edward me había preocupado y el rostro de otra persona había aparecido en mi mente. En concreto, estaba pensando en Seth. No podía seguir con él. No cuando solo podía pensar en Jacob. Él no se merecía eso. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marqué su número. Saltó el buzón de voz.

- Seth, soy yo. Llámame en cuanto puedas. Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante. Tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros. – colgué y volví a guardar el móvil. En ese momento, Edward entró en el despacho.

Jacob y yo nos sentamos y Edward nos sacó una muestra de saliva y sangre. Guardó las muestras y nos dijo que nos marcháramos a clase, cosa que hicimos, aunque Jacob se resistió bastante a marcharse. Tuve que cogerle del brazo y llevármelo a tirones.

- Jacob, no seas gilipollas. – dije cuando logré sacarlo al pasillo. – Edward nos ha sacado dos muestras. Se necesita tiempo. No puede hacerlo ahora mismo.

- Pero… necesito saberlo.

- Y yo, pero… cuando terminemos las clases volvemos a verle, vale? – le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché corriendo.

Jacob se fue a su edificio y yo fui a clase de la señora Sawyer. Dos horas durante las cuales solo me enteré de que daba la clase por terminada. Una hora de conferencia con el doctor Cullen. Otra hora con el señor Martínez, profesor de latín y una hora de video. Nos enseñaron como tratar a pacientes difíciles. Vamos, a tranquilizarles en vez de mandarles a la mierda.

Jacob vino a buscarme y me llevó casi a rastras al despacho del doctor Masen, que estaba en su silla, con los codos sobre la mesa y el rostro hundido en sus manos. Sujeté a Jacob a mi lado y cerré la puerta de nuevo al salir.

- No os marchéis. – dijo antes de que la puerta estuviera cerrada del todo.

Abrí de nuevo la puerta del despacho y entramos. Nos sentamos en las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio y esperamos en silencio. La mano de Jacob se deslizó por mi muslo y la tomé entre las mías.

Edward tardó varios minutos en hablar y, cuando lo hizo, habló con voz cansada y temblorosa.

- No se si decir 'lo siento' o 'enhorabuena'.

- No se ande por las ramas. – dijo Jacob. Estaba temblando. Yo también. No podía evitarlo.

- Da positivo.

- Que? – exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

Mi corazón se hizo añicos en ese instante. Solté la mano de Jacob y me puse en pie. Me tambaleé un poco, sintiendo como empezaba a marearme. Edward y Jacob intentaron acercarse, pero reuní todas mis fuerzas y me marché del despacho, llorando. "No puede ser. No podemos ser hermanos. Yo le amo."

Encontré a Seth al lado del coche de mi hermano y me lancé a sus brazos al momento.

- Nessie, que te pasa?

- Vámonos, por favor.

- Claro, pero…

Seth me llevó hacia su coche y nos marchamos a su casa. No pude dejar de llorar en todo el camino. Al contrario. Cada vez lloraba con más fuerza. Seth me cogió en brazos, me sacó del coche y me llevó a su cama, en la que me tumbé y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya era de noche. Estaba sola en la habitación y podía oír a Seth y su familia. Hablaban tranquilamente sobre alguien. Estaban hablando sobre mí.

_- Que hace esa aquí? – preguntó Leah. Estaba enfadada y ¿dolida?_

_- Esa, como tú la llamas, es mi novia. Y se quedará aquí hasta cuando le apetezca._

_- Tendrías que saber algo. Su hermano está…_

_- Cállate ya. – Seth se había enfadado. Se quedó en silencio y habló con más calma a los pocos segundos. – Papá, mamá. Se puede quedar Ness a dormir esta noche? No se encuentra bien y…_

_- Si, claro. – respondió Sue, la madre de Seth._

Sonreí. No me sentía con fuerzas de volver a casa. De ver de nuevo a Jacob. Y no solo esa noche. No podía volver a vivir bajo su mismo techo. Por el bien de nuestros corazones.

.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba ya una semana viviendo en la casa de los Clearwater, cuando encontré la solución a uno de mis varios problemas.

Ya había encontrado un trabajo en la cafetería de mi facultad, así que el problema del dinero también estaba solucionado.

Salí de mi última clase de esa mañana y, en el tablero de mi facultad, vi un anuncio. Se buscaba una compañera de piso en un apartamento de estudiantes de cuatro habitaciones. Cogí el papel y llamé al momento. Quedé con la chica para comer en media hora, en la cafetería de la facultad de literatura. Su facultad supuse.

La cafetería estaba bastante vacía. Miré a mí alrededor y fui hacia la única mesa en la que solo estaba sentada una chica.

- Bella Swan? – pregunté insegura.

La chica pareció tensarse, pero sonrió y se puso en pie.

- Y tú eres?

- Nessie Black. – dije tendiéndole mi mano.

Vaciló, pero terminó por estrecharla y nos sentamos.

- Te ocurre algo? Pareces nerviosa. – no pude evitar hacerlo y acaricié su mano en un intento de que se tranquilizara.

- Bueno… no-no no pasa nada. Bueno, Nessie, cuéntame porque quieres mudarte?

- Necesito intimidad. – dije, aunque era cierto. – Bella, si me aceptas, verás que es muy fácil vivir conmigo. Soy limpia, ordenada, respeto el espacio de los demás. Se cocinar, limpiar, y soy bastante manitas.

- Vaya! Parece que contigo todo son ventajas. – dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Ya no parecía estar tan nerviosa, y ello me relajó. – no tienes ninguna manía?

- Bueno, solo una. Pero no tiene porque se un problema.

- Dime.

- No permito que nadie entre en mi dormitorio.

- Eso si que es un problema. – dijo clavando la vista en la mesa.

- Por?

- Ven. – se puso de pie, con mi mano aun unida a la suya. – Te enseñaré el piso y tú me dices que te parece.

El apartamento estaba a menos de un kilómetro. Era precioso y, al recorrer el pasillo, me di cuenta del problema del que me había hablado Bella. Solo había dos dormitorios.

- Pero el anuncio decía que el piso era para compartir con tres personas más.

- Si. Jasper y Paul duermen aquí. – dijo abriendo una de las puertas.

Era un dormitorio enorme, con dos camas, dos escritorios con sus respectivos portátiles, dos armarios, un órgano a un lado de la habitación y una guitarra en el otro.

- Es una habitación enorme.

- Y la otra es aun más grande.

Abrió la otra puerta y me quedé aun más alucinada. Era como la otra habitación, pero con una de las paredes con una estantería repleta de libros. Me acerqué a mirarlos, aun con la boca abierta.

- Te gusta?

- Estás de broma? Me encanta! Por fa, Bella. Elígeme a mí. – dije cogiéndola de las manos. – Por fi…

- No tendrás habitación propia.

- Me da igual.

- De acuerdo entonces. – son 250 por cabeza. Tenemos un cuadro de tareas en la puerta de la cocina.

- Genial! – exclamé, emocionada.

- Bienvenida a casa.

En cuanto oí sus palabras, me lancé a sus brazos. En ese momento era tan feliz que incluso, por un momento, me olvidé de todos mis problemas.

- Cuando puedo mudarme aquí? Puedo dormir hoy aquí?

- Claro. Ves trayendo tus cosas cuando quieras.

- Que edad tienes los demás?

- Paul tiene diecinueve, Jasper tiene treinta y yo treinta y cuatro.

- Que tu tiene treinta y cuatro? – exclamé, realmente sorprendida. – Pensaba que tenías unos veinticinco!

- Vaya, gracias. – dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y llegaron dos chicos. Bella me presentó y ambos me dieron la bienvenida. Comimos los cuatro juntos. Me parecieron unos chicos estupendos. "Me alegro de haber respondido al anuncio. Podré empezar a ser feliz."

- Paul, porque no acompañas a Nessie a casa? – dijo Bella.

- No hace falta. Iré andando.

- A mi no me importa, vamos.

Cogí mis cosas, nos despedimos de Jasper y Bella, y fuimos hacia la calle, donde había una preciosa Harley. Cuando Paul vio la cara que se me quedó al ver la moto, empezó a reír escandalosamente. Me pasó uno de los cascos y nos los pusimos.

- A donde te llevo?

- Tengo que ir a dos sitios.

- A cual te llevo primero?

Le dije la dirección de la casa de Seth y me llevó hacia allí. Estaba en el porche y, en cuanto me vio llegar y bajarme de la moto de Paul, se puso hecho una fiera. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado con la reacción que tubo cuando rompí con él.

- No puedes hacerme esto! – dijo cuando ya estábamos dentro de la casa.

- Seth, llevo una semana intentando decírtelo. Intentando decirte que estoy enamorada de otro.

- De Jacob?

"Así que al final Leah se lo ha contado."

- Qué? – grité, haciéndome la ofendida. Seth no dejaba de mirarme fijamente a los ojos. – Como? A ti se te ha ido la olla. Jacob es mi hermano!

- Y?

- Seth, déjalo. He encontrado un apartamento y… he venido a buscar mi ropa. – entré en el dormitorio de Seth y metí mi ropa en mi mochila.

- Te vas a ir con ese?

- Si.

- Renesmee. Me estás dejando por ese? – se acercó y me sujetó por la cintura.

- Si. – mentí, al darme cuenta de que era la única forma de lograr que se alejara de mí.

- Pero…

- Seth… te quiero mucho, pero… no mereces que piense en otro cuando estemos juntos.

Me alejé de él, colgué la mochila en uno de mis hombros y salí de la casa. Paul me pasó el casco y puso en marcha la moto. Vi que Seth estaba en la puerta de su casa, mirándonos. Me monté en la moto, me abracé a la cintura de Paul y nos marchamos, dejando atrás a la única persona que nunca me había hecho daño.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis padres no me bajé de la moto. Estaba muy, pero que muy nerviosa. No sabía como se tomarían mis padres la decisión que acababa de tomar sin decírselo a nadie.

- Te encuentras bien?

- No, la verdad.

Paul se bajó de la moto, se quitó el casco y me tendió su mano, la cual tomé al momento. Paul me quitó el casco y me arregló un poco el pelo.

- Quieres que te acompañe?

- No se…

- Tal vez si tus padres conocieran a uno de tus nuevos compañeros de piso, se queden más tranquilos. Soy un gran tío. – dijo sonriendo.

Paul tenía razón. Además, no me sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarme a mis padres sola. Y ya no digamos con mi hermano.

Dejamos los cascos y mi mochila en el porche y llamé a la puerta. Para complicar más el momento, Jacob fue quien abrió la puerta. Nos miró fijamente a los dos y, sin decir palabra, abrió del todo la puerta y se marchó. Paul me miró, claramente sorprendido por el comportamiento de Jacob, pero me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia el salón, donde mis padres y Jacob estaban sentados en el sofá. Respiré hondo y avancé.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, ante todo os pido que no juzguéis a Edward.**

**Todas sabemos que ha mentido, pero creo que deberíamos esperar a ver cuales son sus razones.**

**Por otro lado, Bella ha aparecido, junto con Jasper.**

**Que pensáis de los sucedido en el capítulo? espero conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos.**


	12. Nueva vida, aunque no por ello más feliz

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**En los capítulos de los años noventa, es en tercera persona, pero en la actualidad, es Pov Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

12. NUEVA VIDA, AUNQUE NO POR ELLO MÁS FELIZ.

Desde que me había instalado en mi nuevo hogar, hacía ya tres meses, me sentía un poco mejor. Todos íbamos a la universidad. Paul hacía segundo de informática, Jasper había retomado sus estudios de filosofía y Bella estaba estudiando filología Italia, su segunda carrera, mientras que daba alguna que otra clase de literatura.

Como por las mañanas estaba bastante distraída, estaba bastante bien, pero cuando a veces iba a la cafetería a comer algo y veía a Jacob, no podía evitar entristecerme.

Jacob había dejado de hablarme, otra vez. Yo quería continuar siendo su amiga, pero él no parecía haber aceptado que me hubiera mudado, y entendía el porqué. Paul y yo siempre íbamos cogidos de la mano. Él creía, como todo el mundo en la universidad, que estábamos saliendo juntos, pero no podían estar más equivocados. Yo quería mucho a Paul, pero como a un amigo. Además de que yo no era su tipo y que ya tenía pareja- y tuve que descubrirlo de la peor manera posible.

Continuando con mi habitual mala suerte, entré en su dormitorio después de llamar una sola vez, y le pillé dándose el lote con su novio. Por suerte para mí, les había interrumpido antes de que hubieran podido quitarse los pantalones. Me libré de ir a terapia.

- Vas a ir a casa ahora? – dijo Paul mientras comíamos juntos.

- Esa es mi intención. Tengo un examen en dos días. Uno de los difíciles. – dije terminando de comer lo que me quedaba en el plato. – y tú? Has quedado con Jared hoy?

- Si. Cenaremos juntos. Ayer fue nuestro aniversario y no pudimos celebrarlo.

- Dos años, no?

- Si. – dijo con orgullo.

- Enhorabuena, cariño. – dije poniéndome en pie. Le di un beso en la mejilla, le robé una patata de su plato y me marché.

Fui hacia mi moto y me quedé paralizada al verles allí, juntos, hablando como si nada. Seth y Jacob se me quedaron mirando y esperaron a que me acercara a ellos, lo que terminé haciendo.

Les ignoré mientras cogía mi caso y me ponía bien el bolso. Como ninguno de los dos se decidía a decir nada, hablé yo.

- Queríais algo?

- Sabes que día es hoy? – dijo Seth.

- Claro que sé qué día es hoy. Como se me iba a poder olvidar?

- Vas a venir?

- Ya le dije a tu madre que sí. – miré a Jacob, que estaba con su mano en el asiento, lo que me impedía subirme a mi moto e irme cagando leches. – Tengo que irme.

- Vale.

- Jacob, aparta. – Jacob alzó la vista y clavó sus preciosos ojos en los míos. – por favor.

- Vuelve a casa. – dijo sin apenas alzar la voz.

- Jacob, aparta. – repetí, fingiendo que el sonido de su voz no me había puesto nerviosa.

- Vuelve. Por favor. – el dolor que invadía su voz impactó de lleno en mi corazón.

- No puedo. Necesito continuar con mi vida. La vida que llevo ahora. Por favor, aparta. Tengo que irme a estudiar.

Jacob continuó sin moverse, por lo que tuve que cogerle del brazo y apartarlo a un lado.

- Nos vemos esta noche. – me puse el casco, me subí a la moto y me fui.

Aun no se como logré mantener el equilibrio durante el camino. Notaba como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar. El oír la voz de Jacob y sentir el tacto de su piel me había puesto muy, pero que muy nerviosa. Cuando llegué a casa, me fui directamente a la cama y me puse a llorar.

_- Nessie?_

Miré a un lado y v la puerta abrirse. Me quedé alucinada al verle allí. No tenía ningún sentido. Me senté en la cama y me sequé las lágrimas con mi camiseta.

- Hola. Que haces aquí?

- Vine a hablar con Bella y te he oído llorar. Te pasa algo?

- No. Estoy bien, Edward.

- No te creo. Somos amigos, no? – se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me cogió de la mano. – A veces, hablar ayuda.

- Pero es que es una historia muy complicada. – me quejé, como una niña pequeña que busca una excusa para no hacer los deberes. – No quiero hablar de ello.

- De acuerdo.

- Es que… estoy mal de la cabeza. – me puse en pie y me alejé unos pasos de él, empezando a pasearme por la habitación. – Y del corazón.

- Estás enamorada?

- Si.

- Y porque va a ser malo eso? quien es él?

No respondí. No sabía como podía tomarse mis palabras. "Seguro que piensa que estoy enferma. Incluso yo lo pienso."

- Tan complicado es?

- En realidad, no es que sea complicado. Es que está prohibido.

- No será Paul? – exclamó. – Nessie, ya sabes que es gay.

- Claro que lo se. Le pillé con Jared un día. No, no… - me volví y me senté sobre la cama de mi amiga Bella. – Es…

- Dios mío! No será Bella?

- Edward, me vas a dejar hablar? No, no soy lesbiana.

- Vale, perdona. Dime.

- Es Jacob.

- Jacob? Tú hermano Jacob? Pero eso es una locura!

- Lo se. Porque te crees que me fui de casa? Por que crees que te pedimos las pruebas de ADN? Queríamos… yo deseaba que no fuera cierto. – había empezado a llorar y, al momento, me encontré entre los brazos de mi prfesor y amigo.

Bella apareció en la habitación, se sentó también a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, entre los brazos de mis mejores amigos, pero cuando nos separamos, me encontraba mucho mejor. Edward me cogió en brazos y me tumbó en mi cama.

- Que hora es?

- Las seis.

- Tengo que irme. – intenté levantarme, pero Edward no me dejó. – Edward, hoy es el aniversario de bodas de mis padres. Tengo que ir a cenar con ellos.

- Pero no estás bien. Tienes que descansar. – acariciaba mi mejilla, aunque no me miraba.

- Pero tengo que ir. Se lo prometí.

- Vale, pero no vas a ir sola.

- Me acompañarás? – dije sentándome en la cama. – Por favor. Te necesito.

- Yo… yo no puedo ir… si se lo dices a Paul… él… él seguro que puede ir. – dijo. Se había puesto nervioso y no alcanzaba a adivinar el motivo.

Se levantó de la cama y ahora fue él quien empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Me extrañó verle asó. Solo le había visto tan inseguro y nervioso una sola vez. El día que Jacob y yo le pedimos que nos hiciera las pruebas de ADN.

- Pero esta noche Paul cena con Jared. Hoy también celebran su aniversario. – murmuré.

Toc, toc.

- Se puede? – dijo Paul asomando la cabeza.

- Claro que si.

- Acabo de oír lo que decíais y… bueno, yo te acompaño a la cena. – se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Y tú cena?

- Acabo de dejar a Jared en casa con lo que cree que es varicela. Tiene fiebre y muchos granitos. Aunque yo creo que es alergia.

- Lo siento, Paul. – dije abrazándome a su cintura.

- Bueno, Edward. Si nos permites, Nessie tiene que vestirse. – dijo Paul. Cogió a Edward del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación. Se volvió hacia mí y me miró fijamente. – A vestirse.

Me levanté de la cama, un poco más animada, todo hay que decirlo. Bella me había dejado un vestido para esa noche. Era un vestido largo, blanco, bastante ceñido, de tirante fino. Me puse una cazadora vaquera y unos zapatos altos que me había comprado un par de días antes.

Fui al dormitorio de Paul y me conecté en su ordenador mientras él se vestía. Se puso unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca, que resaltaba aun más su oscura piel. Estaba como un tren y no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta.

- Que? – dijo al ver mi cara de idiota.

- Nada, nada. – paré el ordenador y enlacé mi brazo al suyo. – Estás cañón.

Paul se puso a reír, fuimos en busca de mi bolso y bajamos a la calle en busca de su moto. Llegamos a la casa de los Clearwater al cabo de una media hora, ya que Paul no se dio ninguna prisa en llegar.

La madre de Seth, Sue, había organizado una cena en su casa para celebrar el aniversario de mis padres. Sue y mi madre se conocían desde que tenían cinco años.

La moto se detuvo, nos quitamos los cascos y nos bajamos de la moto.

- Ness, cual es nuestra historia? – dijo Paul, que me estaba arreglando el pelo.

- Eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Aunque eso no es lo que todos creen.

- Que insinúas? – pregunté, aun sabiendo muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

- Ya lo sabes.

Oí como una puerta de abría, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Paul acariciaban mis mejillas con dulzura. Acercó lentamente su rostro al mío. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no por ello estaba más tranquila. Sentí sus labios rozar los míos y pronto nos fundimos en un suave, cálido y dulce beso.

- Preparada? – susurró pegando su frente a la mía.

- No.

Sonrió, me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia la casa. Leah estaba en la puerta y nos miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Entramos en la casa y seguimos a Leah hasta el salón, en el que estaban todos sentados ya a la mesa. Presenté a Paul y Sue trajo otro cubierto y otra silla. Nos sentamos juntos y empezamos a cenar, después de que Paul felicitara a mis padres por llevar veinte años casados.

Sentía como todos nos miraban. Bueno, a nosotros no. A nuestras manos, que estaban unidas encima de la mesa. Siempre estábamos así, pero en esa ocasión tenía un significado distinto. Lo sentí por Seth, me dolía hacerle sufrir así, pero… "soy una persona horrible."

La cena no fue mal. Comimos tarta, hablamos sobre la universidad… todo iba bien hasta que Jacob y Seth se fueron con Paul al jardín. Me puse muy nerviosa. "A saber que es lo que va a pasar."

Iba a ir a ver lo que pasaba, sobre todo cuando ya había pasado media hora, pero mi madre me cogió por la muñeca y me retuvo a su lado.

- No nos habías dicho que tenías novio. – dijo mi madre.

- No es mi novio. – le susurré al oído. – Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Y siempre vas con tus amigos cogidos de la mano?

- Si.

- Ah.

- Mamá. Ya te lo contaré todo, vale? – seguí susurrando, abrazada al cuello de mi madre.

- De acuerdo.

- Voy a ir a rescatar a Paul.

Me disculpé ante todos y fui hacia el jardín, pero no llegué a salir de la casa. Me quedé al lado de la puerta, escuchando. Me quedé con la boca abierta cuando les oí reírse a los tres. Abrí la puerta y decidí salir. Seth, Jacob y Paul estaban hablando al lado de la moto.

- Hola cariño. – dijo Paul cuando estuve a su lado.

- Hola. – dije con inseguridad. No sabía que esperarme de aquello. – Que pasa? Me he perdido algo?

- No. Es que tu hermano y tu amigo me estaban contando una historia. – rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y besó mi mejilla.

- Nos vamos?

- Cuando tú quieras.

- Voy a despedirme. – volví a entrar en la casa, sintiendo en todo momento tres pares de ojos clavados en mi espalda.

Me despedí de todos, prometí a mi madre que iría pronto a casa, abracé a mi padre y volví a salir. Paul estaba al lado de la moto y Seth y Jacob en el porche.

- Espero volver a verte pronto. – dijo Seth. Besó mi mejilla y entró en su casa.

- Tu novio te espera. – dijo mi hermano. No me miraba. Eso provocó que mi corazón sufriera.

- No es mi novio. – murmuré.

- Ya lo se.

- Yo nunca dije que lo fuera.

- Pero lo tratas como tal.

- Yo siempre voy con mis amigos cogidos de la mano. – dije. En ese momento me miró y creí ver una media sonrisa en sus labios. – Ya lo sabes.

- Si. Lo se.

- Me voy.

Jacob se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me quedé paralizada por la sorpresa, pero le devolví el abrazo de buen gusto. Había añorado eso. El sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Después de tres meses sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra, me sentí feliz.

- Te quiero. – susurró en mi oído.

Sentí las lágrima rodar por mis mejillas. Lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza. Felicidad por sus palabras y su gesto. Tristeza por no poder pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

- Tengo que irme.

- Vuelve pronto.

- Vale.

- Prométemelo o no te suelto.

- Te lo prometo. – dije sonriendo.

Jacob me liberó de su abrazo, besamos nuestras mejillas y fui hacia Paul.

Llegamos a casa en veinte minutos. Paul durmió conmigo esa noche, hablándome sobre Jared.

Me desperté bastante temprano por la mañana, aunque no me moví de la cama. Cuando Paul se despertó, me preguntó por Jacob. Le confesé mis sentimientos hacia él y no pareció sorprenderse cuando le dije que habíamos sospechado que no éramos hermanos., pero que nos habíamos hecho las pruebas y se había confirmado nuestro parentesco.

- Lo siento. – susurró.

- No pasa nada.

- Claro que pasa. Sufres por ello.

- Ya se me pasará.

- Deberías hacer algo al respecto. Hay hermanos que se aman y que, incluso, han tenido hijos juntos.

- Paul, vamos a dejar el tema. – me levanté de la cama y me vestí. – Voy al cuarto de baño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Os voy a confesar una cosa. **

**En el siguiente capítulo, Nessie descubre la verdad. Y digo descubre porque nadie se lo dice directamente.**

**Bueno. No se que decir. Solo que ya sabéis como contactar conmigo ante cualquier pregunta, duda y/o comentario.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	13. La verdad, Dolor y felicidad 2010

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**Está escrita en POV Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

13. LA VERDAD. DOLOR Y FELICIDAD.

_- Edward, tenemos que decírselo._

_- No. No pienso hacerlo._

_- Es que no ves lo infeliz que es?_

_- Claro que lo veo, y no sabes cuanto sufro al verla así._

_- Pero es que aun no entiendo porque tuviste que mentirles._

_- Que querías que hiciera, Bella? si les hubiera dicho que no son hermanos, se hubiera puesto a investigar. Hubiera descubierto la verdad. _– "Como dice?"

_- Lo único que has conseguido con tu mentira es que ya nunca se lo podamos decir._

_- Que? Es que pensabas decírselo?_

_- Primero quería hablarlo con sus padres._

_- Ellos no son sus padres. _– "¿como?"

_- Edward, no seas terco._

_- Vale. Ellos la han criado y eso, pero nunca lo olvides, Bella. Ellos no son sus padres biológicos. _– "No puedo creerlo. Él dijo que…"

_- Ya lo se…_

_- Bella…_

_- No quiero seguir hablando de esto._

_- Bella, no puedes decírselo. Nos odiará. _"Porqué tendría que odiarles?"

_- Tal vez no. No si se lo decimos ahora._

_- Bella, prométemelo._

Silencio.

_- Bella, prométeme que nunca le dirás a Nessie quienes son sus padres. _– "Es que ellos lo saben? Como lo saben?"

_- No puedo hacer eso. Me duele tanto verla sufrir por ese chico…_

_- Bella. No puedes decirle que nosotros somos sus padres._

Salí del cuarto de baño, que estaba pared con pared con la cocina. Empezaba a sentir como perdía el mundo de vista. La cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas. Era totalmente consciente de que me estaba mareando y de que, en cualquier momento, me iba a desmayar. Anduve como pude por el pasillo, pasé por el salón y, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de la cocina, caí.

- Nessie, despierta. – dijo la voz de mi amigo.

- Hija, abre los ojos. – "No. No quiero volver a verte."

- Bella, sht. – "Tampoco quiero verte a ti."

- Nessie, cariño. – cuando sentí su mano rozar la mía, tuve la suficiente fuerza para abrir los ojos.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá, con Paul sentado a mi lado. Me incorporé de golpe y le abracé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Cerré los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Sentí una mano posarse sobre mi espalda y otra en mi brazo. Aparté ambas manos con un gesto brusco y volví a abrazar a Paul.

- Ness, que pasa?

- Quiero ir a la casa de mis padres. – ya había empezado a llorar y no quería que esos dos… farsantes, me vieran llorar.

- No estás en condiciones de coger la moto.

- Pues… llamaré a mí… hermano.

- Pero…

- Por favor, Paul. Quiero irme de aquí.

- De acuerdo. – dijo con un gran suspiro.

Sentí como Paul me cogía en brazos como si fuera un bebé y me llevó a su habitación, que estaba vacía porque Jasper había pasado la noche en casa de su novia. Pude ver como Edward y Bella nos seguían. Se les veía preocupados.

- No quiero que entren. - Dije sintiendo la cama bajo mi cuerpo.

Paul me miró con sorpresa, pero en cuanto me puse a llorar de nuevo, salió del dormitorio. Les dijo a los embusteros que no me sentía con fuerzas de ver a nadie y, después de unas cuantas quejas por parte de ambos, Paul entró de nuevo en la habitación y se tumbó a mi lado.

- Que te ha pasado?

- Me desmayé.

- De eso ya me he dado cuenta. Me refiero al hecho de que no quieres ver a dos de tus mejores amigos.

- Ellos no son mis amigos, tú si. – dije abrazándole por la cintura y ahogué el llanto en su pecho, empapando su camiseta.

Me quedé medio dormida, pero pude oír como Paul hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Cuando colgó, me abrazó y me dormí del todo.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que estaba en una iluminada habitación, que reconocí al momento. Era mi antiguo dormitorio. El de la casa de mis padres.

- Al fin despiertas.

Me incorporé al momento y, al verle, me levanté corriendo y fui hacia la puerta, donde estaba la persona que más deseaba ver. Me lancé a sus brazos y me puse a llorar.

- Que te pasa? Porque estás llorando?

No respondí. Al menos no con palabras. Lo único bueno que oí de la conversación entre mis ex amigos, era que al fin podía hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo.

Rodeé el cuello de Jacob con mis brazos y le besé. Sentí su cuerpo rígido, pero pronto sus labios empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo que los míos. Sin dejar de besarnos ni dejar de jugar con nuestras lenguas, fuimos hacia la cama. Tumbé a Jake en ella y me puse encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- Ness, Ness. Para. – dijo, aunque no dejó de desabrochar mi blusa.

- No voy a parar. Te amo.

- Y yo, pero…

- Se la verdad, Jake. – tiré la blusa al suelo y empecé a subir su camiseta. – Al fin la se.

- De qué verdad estás hablando?

- De que lo que sentimos no está prohibido.

- Como? – exclamó, dejando de besarme.

- No somos hermanos.

Se quedó paralizado, algo comprensible, pero, al momento, rodamos sobre la cama, se puso encima de mí y terminó de quitarse la camiseta. Volvió a besarme, con pasión y deseo. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, provocando en mí unas fuertes sensaciones. Sensaciones desconocidas, agradables y excitantes. Mi cuerpo ansiaba sentir su enorme…

- Estás segura?

- Edward lo dijo.

- Entonces porque nos dijo…

- Jacob, quieres hablar de Edward mientras nos desnudamos? – Jake sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Empezó a quitarme los pantalones, se levantó de la cama, se quitó los suyos y volvió a ponerse encima de mí.

- Estás segura? – dijo empezando a jugar con la goma de mis braguitas, rozando mi intimidad. – yo…

- Estoy segura, pero…

- Qué?

- Yo nunca he hecho… nunca he tenido sexo con nadie.

- Ni yo. Pero no vamos a tener sexo.

- Ah no?

- No. Vamos a hacer el amor. – dijo empezando a besar mi tripa y a bajar mis braguitas.

- Creía que Leah y tú…

- No. Nunca hice nada con ella. Ni con ninguna otra.

Le bajé los calzoncillos, descubriendo su gran y excitado miembro. Sonreí al ver que se sentía así por mí.

No puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Jacob fue entrando en mí lentamente, para que ambos nos acostumbráramos al cuerpo del otro. Sentí una punzada de dolor al sentirle del todo, pero pronto pasó. El dolor fue menguando y el placer aumentando.

- Hay… hay alguien? – dije como pude.

- No. Estamos… solos.

Me tranquilizaron sus palabras, y mucho, ya que estaba empezando a no poder ahogar ciertos sonidos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, ya no era consciente, aunque tampoco me importa. Pero fueron los mejores minutos de mi vida.

Jacob se tumbó a mi lado, respirando agitadamente. Me volví para mirarle y abrazarle. Fue entonces cuando vi una mancha en las sábanas. Me asusté al principio, pero pronto recordé algo básico.

- Eso es sangre? – exclamó Jacob. También estaba mirando la mancha, que no era más grande que mi puño. – Es que te he hecho daño?

- No. No. Estoy bien. Lo de la sangre es algo normal. – dije besando su pecho.

- Es normal que sangres?

- Es normal que las mujeres sangren en su primera vez.

- Ah. – dijo ya más tranquilo. Besó mis labios y me estrechó entre sus brazos. – Vas a contarme como y a que vino que Edward te contara a éstas alturas que no somos hermanos?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el corazón al recordar lo ocurrido. Le conté, sin mencionar el hecho de que ellos eran mis padres, lo que había oído. Como si ellos no fueran más que dos personas que solo conocían la verdad.

- Nos mintió. – dijo entre dientes. Estaba muy enfadado.

- Jacob, olvídalo.

- Como quieres que lo olvide? Hemos pasado por un infierno durante demasiado tiempo. Tres meses de dolor. Un dolor que estaba consumiendo nuestros corazones.

- Ya lo se. Sentí ese dolor.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, abrazados, con el simple sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Ese era, sin duda, el mejor momento de mi vida.

- Oye, cariño. Ahora vuelvo, de acuerdo? – dijo de repente.

- Como me has llamado? – dije sentándome en la cama, cubriéndome los pechos con la almohada. Fue un acto reflejo.

- Cariño. – dijo con temor. Como si hubiera metido la pata.

- De acuerdo, cariño. – dije antes de besarle, empezando a reír.

Jacob sonrió de alivio y se puso sobre mí.

- Enseguida vuelvo. Tengo que ir a un sitio.

- Vale.

Me besó de nuevo y empezó a vestirse. Me sonrió desde la puerta y se marchó. Me tumbé otra vez, sonriendo como una boba. Cuando oí el coche de Jacob alejarse, me fui a la ducha. Me vestí con el vestido que me puse el día de mi cumpleaños y fui hacia el espejo.

Quería que cuando volviera Jake me viera guapa. Tenía que contárselo a Paul. Él era el único que me había apoyado, incluso cuando creía que Jacob era mi hermano. Le llamé y me dijo que vendría a buscarme en ese mismo momento. En menos de veinte minutos, ya estábamos en su moto, de camino a nuestro apartamento.

- Que ha pasado? Vas a contarme porque, de repente, estás tan buena? – dijo cuando nos montamos en el ascensor.

- Me he acostado con Jake.

- Qué? Y que tal ha ido? – dijo emocionado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y, antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta de Paul, empezamos a oír los gritos de una chica. Corrimos hacia nuestro apartamento y casi me desmayo al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bella estaba en el pasillo, gritando, mirando hacia el salón. Paul entró y me dejó al lado de Bella. Yo no quería pero, al verla llorar y sufrir de esa manera, no pude evitar abrazarla.

- Que pasa?

- Oh Ness. Es horrible. Ese chico vino como un loco y, cuando ha visto a Edward, ha ido hacia él y… se están pegando. Ah! – gritó al oír algo golpear u cristal, que se rompió.

- Bella, quédate aquí. – me aparté de ella para ir hacia el salón, pero Bella me cogió del brazo y no me dejó avanzar.

- No vayas. Es peligroso.

- Jacob no es peligroso.

- Él es Jacob?

- Quédate aquí. Enseguida vuelvo. – intenté marcharme de nuevo, pero volvió a tirar de mí.

- No!

- Mamá! No me va a pasar nada!

- Qué? – me miró con el miedo pintado en el rostro.

Me solté de su mano y fui corriendo al salón. Paul sujetaba a Jacob mientras éste no dejaba de resistirse. Fijé la vista en el suelo, hacia donde los dos estaban mirando.

- Nessie, vete. – Paul se distrajo al verme y Jacob aprovechó para soltarse de su agarre.

Grité al verle pegar a Edward, que estaba en el suelo, con la cara llena de sangre. Fui hacia Jake y le cogí del brazo, intentando que dejara de pegarle.

- Para Jacob!

- Ha jugado con nosotros! – dijo sin dejar de pegarle.

- Déjale! Ya basta!

- Porque?

- Porque es mi padre! – grité.

Jacob se quedó inmóvil al oír mis palabras. Paul se dejó caer, Bella apareció a mi lado y yo caí de rodillas en el suelo. Bella ayudó a Edward a levantarse y lo acompañó al dormitorio.

- Que es lo que acabas de decir?

- Son mis padres.- murmuré. - Les oí.

- Yo… lo siento. Me dejé llevar por la rabia. Vine a pedirle explicaciones a Bella, sobre lo de tus padres, pero cuando le vi… no pude evitarlo.

- Jacob… - le abracé con fuerza. – es mi padre. Le he tenido a mi lado todos estos meses y no me dijo nada.

- A ver si me he enterado bien. – Paul se puso de pie y se puso frente a nosotros. – Edward y Bella son tus padres? Entonces, no sois hermanos.

Le miré y asentí.

Paul suspiró y se fue hacia el dormitorio en el que estaban Bella y Edward.

Jacob y yo aun estábamos abrazados cuando Bella apareció en el salón. Tenía las manos y la ropa manchadas de sangre.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda. – dijo mirándome con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Jacob me ayudó a levantarme y me acompañó al dormitorio. Edward estaba en la cama de Bella. Tenía la cara llena de cortes y moratones, y a saber los que tendría por el resto del cuerpo.

- Perdóname. – dijo cuando me arrodillé a su lado.

- No se si voy a poder hacerlo. – terminé de limpiarle las heridas. – A ninguno de los dos.

- Jacob no merece…

- Hablaba de Bella.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola!**

**Al fin la verdad!**

**Y al fin Ness y Jacob están juntos!**

**Bueno, pero, a que precio? La verdad es que están sufriendo bastante.**

**Espero que me digáis que os ha parecido el capítulo. y ya sabéis a que botón debéis darle…. Solo es una sugerencia. Jeje.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	14. Explicaciones 2010

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**Está escrita en POV Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

14. EXPLICACIONES.

- Ness, por favor. – Paul era el que hablaba.

- Todos fuera. – dije, aun limpiando a conciencia las heridas, ya que Edward había recibido un golpe en la cabeza con un jarrón de cristal.

Paul, Jacob y Bella se marcharon al momento. Cogí el botiquín que encontré al lado de la cama y me senté al lado de Edward y, con varias quejas por el dolor, le quité la camisa. Tenía algún que otro corte y empecé a coserlos, junto con los que tenía en la cara. Por suerte, a algunos no tuve que coser, sino poner unas tiritas que eran como puntos. También tenía bastantes cardenales y empecé a aplicarle una pomada lo más delicadamente posible, aunque en algunos momentos, me daban ganas de apretar y causarle dolor.

Sabía que no dejaba de mirarme, pero yo no apartaba la vista de sus heridas.

- Lo siento mucho. – terminó diciendo, cuando ya llevábamos media hora en la habitación.

- El qué?

- Todo. Au! – se quejó.

- Te duele?

- Si.

- Te jodes. – eché más pomada en mis manos y la extendí bien. – siéntate.

Edward se sentó en la cama, ya que había estado tumbado, y le apliqué más pomada en la espalda.

- Ness… yo…

- Me llamo Renesmee. – hablaba con frialdad y bordería, pero era la única forma que tenía de no derrumbarme.

- Tenía miedo.

- No gaste saliva, doctor Masen. Oí toda la conversación.

- Que? Tienes que conocer la verdad antes de sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

- Lo que yo se es que me mentiste con las pruebas de ADN, sabiendo de mis sentimientos hacia Jacob y el dolor que me causaba. Fingiste ser mi amigo, lo que aun me duele más.

Terminé con la pomada y me fui a lavar las manos. Oí a Edward quejarse mientras se levantaba de la cama y, de repente, le vi a mi lado. Le esquivé y fui a buscar un rollo de vendas al botiquín y vendé el torso de Edward.

Cuando iba a salir de la habitación, sentí su mano alrededor de mi muñeca.

- Necesitas conocer la verdad.

- Sabes? Bella tenía razón.

- En qué?

- Os odio por no habérmelo dicho, aunque a ti te odio más por lo que me hiciste con Jacob.

Edward soltó su agarre y pude salir de la habitación. Paul y Bella estaban abrazados, en el sofá, y Jacob estaba en el balcón. Fui a buscarle, me despedí de Paul con la mano y nos fuimos. No abrí la boca en todo el camino, a pesar de los intentos de Jacob de distraerme. Entramos el coche en el garaje, pero no salimos de él.

- Ness, he oído tu conversación con tu… ese. Fuiste dura con él.

- No soy yo la que le pegó una paliza.

- Ya…

Tras varios esfuerzos, me puse a horcajadas sobre él, por lo que el corto vestido que llevaba se me subió hasta la cintura. Llevé las manos de Jake a mi trasero y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

- Tengo que hablar con papá y mamá. – dije cuando Jacob empezó a besar mi cuello. – Necesito que me lo cuenten todo.

- Iré contigo cuando vayas a hablar con ellos.

- Te quiero. – busqué sus labios, que estaba empezando a necesitar.

- Te quiero. Te deseo. – metió sus manos por debajo de mis braguitas y empezó a acariciar mi trasero.

- Ahora?

- Si.

- Aquí?

- Si.

Desabroché el botón de su pantalón, que estaba empezando a apretarle y él mismo sacó su miembro. Apartó mis braguitas a un lado y me puse mejor sobre él, sintiéndole entrar lentamente en mí.

- Jacob, ayúdame. – puse sus manos en mi cintura y empecé a moverme.

Primero me moví lentamente, pero Jacob guiaba mis movimientos y empecé a ir cada vez más deprisa. El cuerpo me pedía más. Sentía una presión en el bajo vientre, que iba bajando, mientras que ahogaba mis gemidos en la boca de Jacob.

- Esto es peligroso. – dijo sin dejar de besarme.

- Porque? Ah!

Grité al llegar al orgasmo, y Jacob lo hizo al poco rato. Me abrazó con fuerza cuando me recosté sobre su pecho.

- Porque es peligroso? – dije, dándole un breve beso en el cuello.

- Porque hemos hecho el amor dos veces y no hemos usado protección.

- Es verdad. – no había pensado en ello.

- Es un fallo muy grave por su parte, doctora Black.

Sonreí y alcé la vista. Casi me caigo de lado cuando vi a mi madre entrar en el garaje. Quise levantarme de encima de Jacob, pero no me dio tiempo. Mamá estaba al lado de la puerta del coche. Primero nos miró a nosotros y luego miró hacia la puerta, donde vi entrar a papá.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, poniéndome bien el vestido, y salimos del coche. Mamá estaba en la puerta, barrándole el paso a papá, que no dejaba de quejarse.

- Mamá, papá. – dije poniéndome a su lado. – Tengo que hablar con vosotros. Ahora.

- Que pasa, hija? – me acerqué a mi padre y le abracé.

- Necesito preguntaros una cosa y comentaros otra.

Ambos asintieron y entramos en casa, por una puerta que conectaba el garaje con el recibidor y, mientras Jacob empujaba la silla de ruedas de papá hacia el salón, mamá me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hacia la cocina.

- Es que has perdido el juicios? Los dos lo habéis perdido!

- Mamá…

- Dime que no es cierto. Que son imaginaciones mías. Que me lo he imaginado todo. – dijo en tono de súplica, cogiéndome por los hombros, sacudiéndome.

- No voy a decir eso porque odio las mentiras. – dije como si nada, y mi madre me soltó al momento. Me alejé un par de pasos de ella y evité mirarla. – Y no hemos perdido el juicio. Nos hemos enamorado.

- Pero sois… - pero no terminó de hablar.

- Qué es lo que somos? Hermanos? No me hagas reír, por favor.

- Renesmee, por favor. Te lo puedo explicar todo. – dijo cogiéndome por los brazos.

- Eso espero, mamá, porque ahora vamos a ir al salón para que me contéis la verdad.

Me solté con delicadez y dejé atrás a mi madre. Fui hacia el salón y vi que mi padre y Jacob ni siquiera se miraban. La tensión era tan densa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. "Es que me he perdido algo?" en cuanto me vieron entrar, Jacob vino hacia mí y me besó, breve pero apasionadamente.

- Que estás haciendo? – susurré, sorprendida.

- Lo que siento. – me dio otro beso, me cogió de la mano y fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los dos sofás.

Mi madre entró en el salón y fue a sentarse en la butaca que estaba más cerca de mi padre, que rodó hasta ella y se cogieron de la mano.

- Nessie... – empezó a decir mi madre, pero mi padre empezó a acariciar su brazo y ella se quedó callada.

- Renesmee, no se que es lo que te habrán contado, pero nosotros somos tus padres.

- Papá, nadie me ha dicho nada, y ya se que sois mis padres, aunque no biológicamente hablando. Solo quiero conocer la historia, por favor.

- De acuerdo. Tienes toda la razón. Mereces conocer la historia. Te haré un resumen. – respiró hondo un par de veces y volvió a hablar. – hace dieciocho años, tu madre dio a luz gemelos. Un niño de piel oscura y una niña de piel clara. Ambos con ojos castaños, aunque de distinta tonalidad. A los once meses, vino a casa una pareja muy rara. La chica se marchó pero el chico, que tendría unos dieciocho años, volvió y nos exigió que te entregáramos.

- Tuvimos miedo y llamamos a la policía. – añadió mi madre. – nosotros no conocíamos la verdad.

- Pero no se rindió y continuó viniendo a casa por tu cumpleaños, por navidades… empezamos a creerle. Y cuando nos entregó, por tercera ves, unos papeles firmados por jueces, diciendo que tu eras su hija, casi me muero. Literalmente. – dijo, pasando la mano que tenía libre por una de sus insensibles piernas.

Empecé a notar como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Jacob me abrazó y mi padre continuó hablando.

- La cuestión es que, las enfermeras que os cambiaron de bebés, fueron a la cárcel. Tu padre luchó por ti. Tu madre se mantuvo al margen porque vio que estaban con una familia que te amaba, pero siempre ha estado ahí. Y aceptaré y entenderé que nos odies por no haberte contado nunca la verdad.

- Lo sentimos mucho. – dijo mi madre, secando sus lágrimas.

Me levanté del sofá y fui a abrazar a mis padres. Mi padre también estaba llorando. Le abracé durante varios minutos, hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

Jacob me acercó el móvil, pero no lo cogí. En ese momento, solo quería estar abrazada a mis padres. Me senté en el regazo de mi padre y sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

- Siempre vais a ser mis papis.

Mi padre sonrió y me abrazó.

- Quien era? – dijo mi padre. Jacob volvía a estar a nuestro lado.

- Era Paul. – dijo. Parecía estar muy preocupado.

- Que ha pasado?

- Edward ha cogido la moto de Paul para venir a buscarte y ha tenido un accidente. Perdió el control de la moto.

- Que? – había perdido la voz y apenas me salían las palabras. "Todo es culpa mía."

- Y como está? – preguntó mi padre.

- Lleva casi una hora inconsciente.

- Eso no puede ser. Es todo culpa mía. Le dije que le odiaba.

- Cariño, no es culpa tuya. Cogió la moto aun estando convaleciente. – dijo Jacob pasando su mano por mi espalda.

- Es que estaba enfermo? – preguntó mi madre levantándose de la butaca.

- Le dieron una paliza. – dije, aun abrazada a mi padre.

- Quien?

- Yo. – Jacob se alejó de nosotros y nos miró con tristeza.

- Qué? Porqué?

- Tengo que ir a verle. – murmuré.

Creí que se negarían, que querrían que me quedara en casa un rato más, pero me equivoqué y, cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos los cuatro en el coche de Jacob, de camino al hospital.

- Papis.

- Si?

- Me odiaríais mucho si llama papá y mamá a Edward y Bella? creo que, después de lo que han sufrido, creo que al menos debería decírselo una vez.

- Nunca vamos a odiarte.- dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo. – tienes que hacer lo que te diga el corazón. – dijo mi madre. – Pero de que les conoces?

- Edward es uno de mis profesores, y Bella es mi compañera de piso.

"Ahora entiendo porque Edward se puso tan nervioso y no quiso acompañarme a la cena del aniversario de mis padres."

- Seguro que Edward se pone bien. – dijo Jacob, acariciando la mano que tenía en mi muslo. Él conducía y yo iba de copiloto.

- No tengo corazón. – dije pensando en voz alta.

Edward me había dicho que no sacara conclusiones precipitadas, pero no le había hecho caso. "Soy una gilipollas."

- Deja ya de decir chorradas. – susurró Jacob, aprovechó que nos habíamos parado en un semáforo y me besó.

- Creo que me va a costar acostumbrarme a esto. – dijo mi madre. Me volví para mirarle y vi que se estaba tapando los ojos.

- Y a mí, pero… - me acerqué a Jake y le di otro beso.

- Pues empezad a acostumbraros todos, porque Renesmee y yo estamos juntos, y no tengo ninguna intención de separarme de ella. – dijo Jacob, haciéndome sonreír de lo feliz que era.

Llegamos pronto al hospital y fui corriendo, con Jacob en todo momento a mi lado, a la recepción. Pregunté por edward Masen y me dijeron que estaba en cuidados intensivos. Casi me desmayo cuando la enfermera, que se llamaba Holly, me lo dijo. Recordaba a esa mujer. Ella fue quien nos dijo a donde teníamos que ir para hacernos las pruebas de ADN, cuyos resultados nunca fuimos a recoger, ya que nos fiamos de la palabra de Edward.

Llegamos a la UCI y me derrumbé al ver la cantidad de gente que había allí. Les reconocí a todos al momento. Rosalie y Emmett, a los que conocí en Indianápolis. Alice, la dependienta que me regaló los zapatos. Jasper, mi compañero de piso. El doctor Cullen, que solía dar conferencias en la universidad todas las semanas. Paul y Jared también estaban allí, ambos abrazados a una mujer. Debía de ser la madre de Edward. "Mi abuela?"

Sentí como empezaba a caer, pero unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron e impidieron mi caída. Fui consciente en todo momento de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Jacob había impedido que cayera al suelo, pero no era él que me llevaba en brazos. Varias personas iban a mí alrededor, pero no estaba la persona que tanto ansiaba ver. Tenía que disculparme con ella.

- Mamá? – murmuré.

- Señora Black, venga. – dijo Paul, que estaba a mi derecha.

- No me llama a mí. – mi madre acariciaba con dulzura mi mano. – llama a su madre biológica. A Bella. – "Como lo ha sabido?"

- Bella se niega a separarse de Edward. – dijo la persona que me llevaba en brazos y que me dejó en la cama. Abrí los ojos y vi que era Emmett. – Hola cariño. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – Perdónanos.

- Es a mí a quien tenéis que perdonar. Edward está aquí por mi culpa.

- No. Edward está aquí por no llevar casco. – Emmett cogió una almohada y la acomodó bajo mi cabeza.

- Pero…

- No es culpa tuya, cielo. – la mujercita que debía de ser mi abuela, se acercó a mí y besó mi frente con calidez y dulzura. Debía de tener casi cincuenta años, pero se la veía muy bien.

- Que hacéis todos aquí? – preguntó la voz alarmada de la mujer que estaba deseando ver. – Llevo un buen rato buscan… - no terminó de hablar, ya que me había levantado de la cama e iba avanzando hacia ella.

- Lo siento tanto! – dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno. Que os ha parecido?**

**La verdad es que no tengo nada que decir.**

**Ya sabeos como contactar conmigo ante cualquier cosa. **

**Besitos.**


	15. La familia 2010

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**Está escrita en POV Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

15. LA FAMÍLIA.

El miedo al rechazo era tal, que sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Después de mi comportamiento y lo que le había dicho a Edward, mi padre, merecía que se apartara de mí.

- Se encuentra bien? – dijo Bella empezando a acariciar mi espalda.

Oí como todos reían ante el comentario de Bella, mi madre, incluidos mis padres, incluso yo me permití el lujo de sonreír y abracé aun con más fuerza a Bella.

- Nessie, tranquila. Todo está bien. – dijo con dulzura.

- No. Nada está bien. Os he hecho daño, y no me lo voy a perdonar nunca. – dije ya con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- Eso no es…

- Si, es cierto. – no podía dejar de llorar. – perdóname, mamar! – exclamé si poder evitarlo.

- Cariño…

De pronto, sentí otra mano sobre mi espalda desnuda. Reconocí al momento el tacto suave y delicado de la mano de mi otra madre, Sarah.

- Cariño, nos vamos con el doctor Cullen y los demás a ver a Edward y nos marcharemos a casa. Jacob se quedará contigo, vale?

- Vale.

Alcé la cabeza lo justo para besar su mejilla y seguí abrazando a Bella.

- Renesmee, cielo.

- No voy a soltarte. – dije apretando mi abrazo.

- No quiero que me sueltes. – dijo en un tono alegre. – solo quiero darte un beso.

Me separé un poco de Bella, que puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y empezó a besar mis mejillas. No pude evitar ponerme a reír al sentir los labios de mi madre besar mi rostro. – y esto es por los tres meses tan maravillosos que me has permitido vivir a tu lado. – dijo abrazándome ahora ella con fuerza.

- Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, y por permitir que fuera tan feliz junto a mis padres.

- No quería verte infeliz. Ya tenías hecha tu vida.

- Aun así, gracias. Gracias por no olvidarte de mí.

- Eso nunca.

- Tengo que ir a ver a Edward. – dije soltándola de golpe, aunque la cogí de la mano.

- Tranquila. Luego podrás hablar con él.

- Pero… Jacob me dijo, que Paul le había dicho, que papá no había despertado.

- Despertó hace unos minutos. Por eso vine a buscar a la familia.

- La familia? – exclamé, sorprendida. – pero si les conozco a todos! – tuve que volver a sentarme en la cama porque estaba empezando a marearme por el exceso de información. – Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, el doctor Cullen…

- El doctor Cullen es el padre adoptivo de Emmett, Alice y Edward, que son como hermanos. – dijo sentándome a mi lado y me cogió de una mano. – El doctor está casado con Esme, madre de Jasper y Rosalie.

- También ellos me vigilaban?

- No, no, no. Rosalie llegó emocionada de Indianápolis porque al fin te había conocido. Edward le había enseñado una foto que os hicisteis en clase y fue por eso que te reconoció. Bueno, por eso y por tu nombre. – añadió al ver la cara de alucinada que se me había quedado. – nos contó que te habías enamorado de Jacob y que os habíais echo las pruebas de ADN.

- Nunca fuimos a recoger los resultados. – murmuré.

- Edward me contó que os había hecho las pruebas y que había dado que erais hermanos.

- Te mintió.

- Al principio si. Como Rose me había dicho que te irías de casa si las pruebas daban positivo, puse el anuncio del piso. Cuando llamaste, me puse muy contenta.

- Cuando te contó Edward la verdad?

- El día que fuiste a la cena de tus padres me llamó.

- Ayer?

- Si. Por la mañana vino a casa y…

- El resto ya lo conozco. – murmuré, sintiéndome cada vez más culpable por mi comportamiento. – llamó mucha gente para el piso?

- Unos cuarenta y dos, pero te estaba esperando a ti.

- Siento haber dicho que os odiaba. No es cierto.

- Ya lo se, cielo. Ya lo se.

- Me acosté con Jacob.

- Qué? Pero cuando?

- Después de oíros y de que Jacob fuera a buscarme. Ansiaba tanto que llegara ese momento… y cuando al fin supe la verdad, fui a por él.

- Le quieres, verdad? – dijo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Le amo con todo mi corazón, y él a mí también. Y siente mucho haber pegado a papá, pero tenéis que entenderle. Hemos sufrido mucho por su mentira.

- Lo entiendo, hija. Y me gustaría mucho conocerle.

- Sería genial. Podemos ir ya a verle? – dije refiriéndome a Edward.

- Vamos.

Bella volvió a cogerme de la mano y fuimos hacia una pequeña habitación, en la que Edward y Jacob estaban hablando. Fui hacia la cama, me tumbé al lado de mi padre y le abracé. Al principio, Edward no se movió, pero terminó abrazándome.

- Perdóname. – supliqué.

- No se que es lo que tengo que perdonarte.

- Todo lo que te dije, y lo del accidente.

- Tenías motivos para hablarme de esa forma. Y lo de la moto… bueno, tu misma lo acabas de decir. Fue un accidente. Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno corre mucho y no lleva el casco puesto. – dijo tocándose la cabeza, que llevaba vendada.

- Se que siempre viniste a verme por mi cumpleaños y por navidades. Y seguro que incluso le hiciste regalos a Jacob.

- Bueno, no me pareció justo comprarte algo a ti y a él no. – alcé la vista y le vi sonreír.

El médico entró en la habitación en ese momento y tuvimos que salir los tres. Mientras íbamos hacia la sala de espera, le pregunté a Bella si estaba saliendo con Edward.

Se puso como un tomate ante mi pregunta, pero terminó contándome que su relación se había terminado hacía diecisiete años, pero que seguían siendo amigos. Por el tono de su voz y por el brillo de sus ojos supe que nunca había dejado de amar a mi padre. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, y una idea empezó a cobrar forma en mi cabeza.

Bella y Jacob estuvieron hablando y, cuando el médico salió de la habitación, entré en ella. Le propuse a mi padre que, en cuanto le dieran el alta, él y Bella se vinieran a cenar con mis padres, Jacob y yo. Aceptó al momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Una semana más tarde…**_

Edward al fin salió del hospital y volvió a casa. Organizamos la cena para esa misma noche en mi nuevo hogar.

Jacob y yo habíamos encontrado un apartamento cerca de la universidad. Al fin íbamos a poder vivir como una pareja normal. Esa iba a ser nuestra primera noche en el piso y queríamos pasarla junto a nuestros padres.

Mi tía Alice, de la que me había echo inseparable, me había regalado un conjunto de top y falda y decidí ponérmelos esa misma noche.

- Uau! – exclamó Jacob. Entró en la habitación y me abrazó por la espalda, acariciando mi tripa, que quedaba al descubierto. – Estás espectacular.

- Gracias. – dije mirando nuestro reflejo en el espejo. – Jacob… - empecé a notar una ligera presión en el trasero. – no es el momento.

- No puedes ponerte esa ropa y pretender que mi cuerpo no reaccione.

- Nuestros padres llegarán en cualquier momento. Haz algo para bajar eso.

Me alejé de Jacob y fui hacia mi mesita en busca de unos pendientes que había dejado, pero no llegué. Jacob me sujetó por la cintura y me llevó hacia la cama.

- Jacob, que se me va a arrugar la ropa.

- Pues quítatela. – dijo empezando a besar mi cuello. – no la vas a necesitar.

- Jacob…

- Dijiste que hiciera algo, y ya lo estoy haciendo.

- Vale, pero rápido. – dije empezando a desabrochar su pantalón. – No quiero que lleguen y nos corten el rollo.

Jacob sonrió y empezó a bajar mis braguitas. Entró en mí con bastante torpeza, ya que se notaba que quería ir deprisa.

Oí la puerta abrirse, lo que no me extrañó. Tanto Bella como Sarah tenían llave del piso.

- Ya han llegado. – dije entre jadeos.

- Ven.

Jacob se quitó de encima de mí, me cogió de la mano y fuimos corriendo al cuarto de baño del dormitorio. Cerré la puerta por dentro, Jacob se sentó en el retrete y me puse con cuidado encima de él.

_- No hay nadie. – dijo la voz de Billy._

_- Pues me han llamado antes y me han dicho que estarían aquí todo el día. – dijo Bella. – Oh!_

_- Qué?_

_- Vayamos al salón, Billy. Tengo la sensación de que pronto aparecerán._

Jacob y yo nos besábamos mientras sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, y por los excitantes gemidos y jadeos de Jacob supe que él tampoco tardaría.

- Te estás aguantando? – dijo besando mis pechos.

- Si. Quiero que lo hagamos juntos. – dije moviéndome cada vez más deprisa.

- Pues hagámoslo ahora.

No pude contener el grito que salió de mí. Jacob apoyó su rostro en mi pecho, respirando agitadamente.

- Tú no te cortes. – dijo Jacob empezando a reír.

- No he podido evitarlo. Por eso no quería hacerlo. – dije levantándome de encima de él, pero Jake me sujetó por la cintura y me hizo sentarme otra vez, sintiéndolo todo en mí.

Se puso de pie y apoyó mi espalda a la pared. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura al tiempo que empezó a moverse de nuevo. Esta vez él tampoco se controló y terminamos gritando al mismo tiempo.

- Eres insaciable. – dije besando su cuello.

- Contigo nunca me canso. – dijo riendo. – me contengo por ti.

- Tendríamos que salir ya. – dije poniendo los pies en el suelo.

- Ve tú. Yo aun no puedo. – dijo mientras yo iba a lavarme la cara.

Me di la vuelta y vi que, aun con los pantalones, se le veía súper empalmado.

- Jacob, estás fatal.

- Tú me pones fatal.

- Date una ducha fría. – me peiné un poco y salí al dormitorio.

Me puse otras braguitas y fui al salón, pero allí no había nadie. Abrí la puerta de la calle, por una corazonada, y les encontré a los cuatro en el rellano.

Me sonrojé cuando los cuatro me sonrieron. Les hice pasar y me fui directamente a la cocina, evitando sus miradas.

- Como ha ido? – dijo Bella apareciendo a mi lado.

- El qué?

- El primer día en el piso.

- Bien.

- Deberíais ir con cuidado. Las paredes son muy finas. - dijo empezando a reír. – A Billy casi le da algo.

- Que vergüenza. – abrí la nevera y metí la cabeza dentro.

- Renesmee, por favor, saca la cabeza de ahí. – dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y cerró la puerta de la nevera. – Es algo natural. Pero entiende que sigues siendo su niña y… bueno, a mí también me ha incomodado, lo reconozco.

- Pues anda que a mí! mamá, estás muy guapa. – dije mirando su ropa.

Llevaba un vestido azul, corto, sin mangas y muy arrapado. No parecía mi madre, parecía mi hermana.

- Seguro que a papá le encanta tu vestido.

- No empieces. – dijo dándose la vuelta. – lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo.

- Vale, pero no me voy a rendir. – cogí los cubiertos y empecé a poner la mesa.

Jacob ya estaba en el salón, hablando con Billy y Edward, mientras que Sarah vino a ayudarnos a Bella y a mí, pero no por mucho rato. Los chicos nos echaron de la cocina y se encargaron ellos de la cena.

Bella y Sarah me contaron que habían ido juntas a la tumba del bebé, la verdadera hermana de Jacob. Era la primera vez que mamá Sarah iba y estaba muy afectada. Estábamos las tres abrazadas cuando los chicos salieron de la cocina con la cena.

La cena fue de lo más agradable. Hablamos sobre la universidad, las clases de Edward y Bella, el trabaja de Sarah, y el mío en el campus… mamá Bella me dijo que Paul iba a llamarme para darme una gran noticia, aunque no quiso decirme de que se trataba. Al menos al principio, porque no pudo contenerse y terminó contándomelo.

- Que se van a casar? – exclamé, sorprendida. – están chiflados. Solo tienen diecinueve años.

- La edad no importa. – dijo acariciando mi mano. – Si se quieren…

- Ya lo se Jake. Es que me ha sorprendido. Voy a llamarle. – dije poniéndome en pie.

- No! Si se entera de que te lo he dicho se mosqueará. – dijo Bella, y me senté de golpe.

- Tienes razón. Esperaré a que me llame él.

- Queréis que salgamos a tomar algo? – dijo papá Edward. – mi hermano Emmett abre hoy una discoteca. Estamos los seis invitados. Nosotros nos tomamos unas copas y los chicos un refresco.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Billy.

- Porque no podemos tomar una copa nosotros también? – me quejé.

- Sois menores de edad. – dijeron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, vámonos. – dijo Billy.

Jacob y yo recogimos la mesa, pusimos los platos en el lavavajillas y nos marchamos. Llegamos a la discoteca una hora antes de su apertura, aunque ya estaba allí toda la familia. En cuanto nos vieron llegar, Emmett se alejó de ellos y, en cuanto le tuve a mi lado, me cogió en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas.

- Estás preciosa, sobrinita! – exclamó, dejándome de nuevo en el suelo.

- Gracias, Emmett.

- Venid, os enseñaré el local. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

Emmett y Rosalie nos enseñaron el local a los seis. Era una discoteca enorme. Tenía cuatro salas, repartidas en dos pisos. Había un ascensor para que, gente con problemas como los que tenía mi padre, pudieran desplazarse. Cuando volvimos a la sala principal, la música ya estaba puesta y la gente iba entrando.

- Bienvenidos a RBC! – gritó Emmett.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola! **

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Es que pensaba que el capítulo estaba incompleto, y me he dado cuenta de no. Y me he dado toda la prisa posible en pasarlo al pc y colgarlo. **

**Os ruego que perdonéis mi descuido.**

**Un besito a todas**


	16. Quien la sigue la consigue 2010

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**Está escrita en POV Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

16. QUIEN LA SIGUE LA CONSGIUE.

Jacob y yo estuvimos bailando toda la noche, aunque yo no podía dejar de mirar a mis padres. No se habían separado en toda la noche, pero tampoco se habían separado de billy y sarah. Estaban los cuatro sentados en una mesa. Llevaban toda la noche hablando. "Esto no puede seguir así."

- Que miras con tanto interés? – dijo Jacob cuando fuimos a la barra.

- Dos tequilas. – le pedí a la caramera.

- Lo siento, pero no cuela. – dijo sonriendo. – El señor McCarty me ha advertido de que no os sirva nada que lleve alcohol.

- Ni siquiera un par de chupitos?

- No.

- Dos coca colas. – dijo Jacob. – Estás un poco rara y ausente. – dijo abrazándome por la cintura. – Va, cuéntamelo.

- No pasa nada. Es que… se que Edward y Bella aun se aman, pero es que no hacen nada al respecto! – exclamé de pura frustración.

- Seguro que a ti se te ocurre algún plan para que eso cambie. – ambos nos volvimos y cogimos nuestros refrescos.

- Si. tengo que hacer algo. Reunirlos en algún lugar o algo así. me ayudarás, verdad? – dije rodeando su cuello con un brazo.

- No quiero meterme en esas cosas.

- Porfa… va… - dije poniendo morritos, acariciando su nuca. – si me ayudas, te prometo ser tu esclava durante un día.

- Una semana. – dijo llevando su mano a mi trasero. – Como puedo ayudarte?

- Quédate distrayendo a Bella y los demás mientras yo hablo con Edward. – me bebí lo que me quedaba de la coca cola y fui hacia la mesa en la que estaban todos, seguida en todo momento por Jacob.- Hola, papá Edward. Podemos hablar?

- Claro.

- Ahora, por favor. – le tendí mi mano y, cuando la tomó, le llevé hacia la pista de baile. – Como va todo en tu vida? – dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, empezando a bailar.

- Bien. – me miraba como si le hubiera preguntado algo raro.

- Yo… estaba pensando en que podríamos quedar para comer o cenar algún día de estos. – dije, improvisando sobre la marcha. Una idea iba cobrando forma en mi mente.

- Me parece una muy buena idea. – dije. Suspiré de alivio.

- Mañana por la noche Jacob no estará en casa. Porque no te vienes a cenar? Tú, yo y una enorme pizza. – dije separándole de mí para poder ver su rostro. – yo invito.

- Es un buen plan. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de vuelta a la mesa, dejándome tirada en medio de la pista de baile.

Jacob vino hacia mí, me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el despacho de Emmett. Jacob se sentó sobre la mesa mientras que yo cerraba la puerta por dentro con la llave que había ya en la cerradura.

- Que te ha dicho tu padre? Bueno, que es lo que le has dicho tú?

- Mañana cenaremos juntos en nuestro piso. Bueno, eso es lo que él cree. – dije sonriendo. – mañana iré a ver a Bella y la invitaré a cenar. No podrá negarse.

- Así que los dos irán a casa y…

- Se darán cuenta de que siguen enamorados. – dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. – y que no pueden seguir viviendo separados.

Apartamos las cosas de la mesa de un manotazo y Jacob me sentó en ella, besando mi cuello, bajando sus labios a mis pechos, que iba descubriendo con una mano, mientras que con la otra iba levantando mi falda.

- Y puede que hagan algo así. – acariciaba mi muslo mientras llevaba mis manos al botón de sus pantalones.

- Sino lo hacen es que son idiotas.

Toc, toc, toc.

_- . Hay alguien ahí dentro? – dijo la voz de Emmett desde el otro lado de la puerta._

Jacob se dio la vuelta e hizo el intento de subirse los pantalones, pero yo ya iba sin bragas y no podía aguantar más.

- No vayas a dejarme así. – dije rodeando su cintura con mis piernas.

- Y si entra?

- Cerré la puerta por dentro, recuerdas? – acaricié su cintura, acercándole a mí.

- De acuerdo. – volvió a mirarme y nos besamos de nuevo. – Que sepas que lo hago porque me lo has pedido.

- Ya… será que tú no tienes ganas.

Terminé de bajarle los calzoncillos y le atraje hacia mí. Me tapé la boca para no emitir ningún sonido cuando le sentí dentro de mí. Emmett seguía al lado de la puerta, intentando abrirla, pero se rindió pronto y se marchó.

- Al fin. – dijo Jacob, moviéndose cada vez más deprisa.

Dejé de controlarme y me dejé llevar, al igual que Jacob. Acompasamos nuestros movimientos, gimiendo al mismo tiempo. Al cabo de pocos minutos, llegamos al orgasmo.

- Suerte que Emmett se marchó. – dijo Jacob besando de nuevo mi cuello, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. – no hubiera podido controlarme.

- Ha sido muy excitante.

- El qué, exactamente?

- Hacerlo a riesgo de que nos pillaran.

- Eres una pervertida. – dijo soltando una risita, tumbándome encima de la mesa.

- Que haces? – dije cuando empezó a besar mi tripa, bajando lentamente hasta mi intimidad. – Jake… - sus manos separaron mis piernas y su lengua empezó a recorrer mi sexo. – Como vuelva Emmett nos pillará. No voy a poder controlarme.

- Con el volumen de la música seguro que no te oye nadie.

- Pero… ah… Jacob… Díos mío…

- Te gusta?

- Si… sigue así…

Tuve que cogerme a los bordes de la mesa para controlarme un poco, pero con lo que me estaba haciendo Jacob… me estaba volviendo loca. Era mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginarme nunca.

_- Ya has encontrado las llaves? – "Sarah"_

_- Rosalie tenía la otra copia. – "Emmett" – no se donde estará la mía. Necesito coger unos papeles._

- No! – grité al ver que estaban abriendo la puerta. – Ah… No-no abras la puerta!

_- Madre mía, Emmet, cierra esa puerta. – "Bella?"_

_- Oh, oh. – dijo Emmett soltando una risita._

- Jacob, son nuestras madres. – conseguí decir en voz baja, pero Jacob separó aun más mis piernas y continuó. – Ah, Dios!

Llegué al orgasmo pocos segundos después. Había sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, sexualmente hablando, claro. Jacob me dio unos últimos besos y volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus labios, dándome algún lametón, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y nos besamos.

Me fijé en que la puerta estaba entreabierta, pero los tres se habían marchado. Jacob me puso bien la ropa y se vistió él también. Fue hacia la puerta y miró hacia fuera, mientras que yo recogía las cosas de Emmett del suelo.

- Eres de lo peor. – dije cuando Jacob vino a ayudarme a poner bien las cosas sobre la mesa. – Nos han pillado, y casi nos ven.

- Y?

- Eran nuestras madres, por el amor de Dios! – exclamé. Era como si a él le diera igual. – como vamos a mirarles a la cara? – me estaba poniendo histérica. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

Fui hacia el cuarto de baño del despacho y me mojé un poco la cara. Estaba ardiendo. Jacob me abrazó por la cintura y besó mi nuca.

- Perdona. – susurró.

- Y si hubieran entrado?

- Lo siento. Tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hacía tiempo, y estaba tan excitado que mi cuerpo me pidió que lo hiciera esta noche. – dijo acariciando mi tripa. – prometo no volver a ponerte en una situación similar.

- Gracias. – me di la vuelta y le di un breve beso en los labios.

Mientras, oí como alguien entraba en el despacho y Rosalie entró en el cuarto de baño.

- Habéis terminado?

Miré a Rosalie y me fijé en que llevaba algo en la mano. Llevé una mano a mi entrepierna y me di cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior. Cogí mis bragas de su mano y me las puse.

- Os están esperando.

- Qui-quien? – conseguí decir.

- Vuestros padres. Quieres irse ya a casa. Es tarde.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Jacob.

- Cariño, me esperas fuera? me gustaría hablar con mi tía Rose.

- Claro. – me dio un beso y se marchó.

- Emmett te lo ha dicho?

- Vino corriendo, rojo como un tomate, y cuando vi que no estabais por ninguna de las pistas de baile, imaginé el porque de su vergüenza.

Quería parecer enfadada pero podía ver que, en el fondo, la situación le había parecido graciosa.

- Tía Rosalie, tú crees que papá y mamá aun se aman? – pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá del despacho.

- No se exactamente que es lo que siente Bella, pero se que Edward lleva una foto de ellos dos en la cartera.

- Yo creo que aun están enamorados.

- Si, yo también lo creo. – dijo acariciando mi mano.

- He invitado a papá a cenar mañana a mi apartamento. Mañana, iré a ver a Bella y también la invitaré.

- Vais a cenar los tres juntos?

- Nadie va a cenar nada. No pienso dejar que salgan hasta que no hablen de lo que sienten. – dije provocando las rosas de Rosalie. Al parecer, ella estaba de acuerdo con mi idea.

- Espero que lo consigas. – dijo abrazándome.

Salimos del despacho con nuestras manos unidas. La discoteca seguía estando a rebosar de gente. Fuimos como pudimos hacia la salida, donde nos encontramos con toda la familia. Me despedí de la familia de mi padre y Jacob y yo fuimos hacia el coche en el que estaba Edward, que era el que nos había traído. Bella estaba dentro del otro coche.

Papá nos llevó a nuestro apartamento y Jacob se bajó del coche, aunque yo no me moví.

- Te parece bien mañana las siete? – dije inclinándome hacia delante.

- Claro. Yo traeré la bebida.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del coche. Jacob abrió la puerta del edificio y fuimos hacia el ascensor. En cuanto llegamos al apartamento, nos quitamos la ropa y nos fuimos directamente a la cama. Era nuestra primera noche en el piso y la pasamos durmiendo, claro que ya habíamos hecho el amor varias veces ese día.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama. Me senté, cubriéndome con la sabana y miré en el despertador la hora que era.

- Porque te tapas? – dijo Jacob. Estaba en la puerta, con una bolsa de papel en la mano.

- Estoy desnuda.

- Y? – dijo sonriendo pícaramente. "Vaya, se ha levantado juguetón esta mañana." Decidí seguirle el juego.

- Que tú estás vestido.

- Eso puedo solucionarlo.

Dejó la bolsa encima de la cama, a mi lado, y empezó a desvestirse. Cuando ya estuvo desnudo, se sentó en la cama y sacó nuestro desayuno de la bolsa. Me pasó un bollo y un café y él se sirvió lo mismo.

- Me ha encantado despertarme esta mañana a tu lado. – dijo acariciando mi brazo.

- Y yo soy muy feliz de que al fin seamos una pareja normal.

- Mañana, en clase, todos nos mirarán.

Al principio, todos creían que éramos pareja, hasta que descubrieron que Jacob y yo éramos hermanos. Ahora, cuando apareciéramos cogidos de la mano, besándonos cuando nos apetecieran, fliparían.

- Me da igual. – dije robándole un bocado de su bollo de chocolate.

- Vas a apellidarte Cullen?

- Como voy a apellidarme Cullen cuando estoy con un Black? – dije. Acaricié su mejilla y le besé. – En todo caso, soy Black, guión, Cullen.

- RBC. Ahora entiendo el nombre de la discoteca de tu tío.

- Ingenioso, verdad?

- Si. la verdad es que, pienso en todo lo sucedido, y aun me cuesta creer en todomlo que ha sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

Jacob apartó la bolsa y se sentó más cerca de mí, estrechándome entre sus brazos.

- Como empezó todo? Cuando empezaste a verme como una mujer? – llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ello, y nunca me había atrevido a preguntarle.

- No lo se exactamente pero, cuando te vi con Seth, el día que te vestiste con la ropa de mamá, sentí algo que nunca había sentido. – me cogió de la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. – me puse muy celoso. Supongo que, como llevabas esa ropa tuya, nunca me había dado cuenta de que eras toda una mujer, y no solo mi hermana.

- Recuerdo que te enfadaste mucho. – murmuré, recordando lo que había llegado a llorar el día de nuestra gran pelea. – Yo también estaba celosa de Leah, por eso dije esas cosas de ella.

- Cuando me besaste, por nuestro cumpleaños, fue el momento más deliz de mi vida.

Me volví hacia él y nos besamos.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y nos interrumpió cuando estábamos en el suelo, besándonos y acariciándonos. Estiré mi brazo y cogí el móvil de encima de la mesita.

- Si?

_- Hola! No se si te acordarás de mi, pero…_

- Mike?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**He tardado, lo se, lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Espero vuestra opinión respecto al capítulo.**

**Besitos.**


	17. La cena que no fue cena

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**Está escrita en POV Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

17. LA CENA QUE NO FUE CENA.

Cuando Jacob me oyó decir el nombre de Mike, dejó de besarme al momento, aunque no se quitó de encima de mí.

Recordaba a Mike. Era el piloto de carreras que había conocido cuando fui con Jacob a Indianápolis. Nunca pensé que me llamaría. Hacía meses de aquello.

_- Te acuerdas de mí! genial._

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

_- La verdad es que he estado ocupado con las carreras pero ahora me voy a tomar unas vacaciones y pensando en llamarte._

- Eres muy amable, Mike.

_- No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. En nuestro beso._

- Mike, yo… ah… - gemí al sentir la mano de Jacob acariciar mi intimidad. – lo siento… yo…

_- Perdona. Veo que estás ocupada. No sabía que tenías novio._

- Cuando nos conocimos… no… tenía.

_- Pero aun así, creo que podríamos quedar algún día._

- No se… ah… dios…

_- Volveré a llamarte en otro momento._

Mike colgó y yo dejé el teléfono a un lado, en el suelo, y golpeé a Jacob en el hombro. No se detuvo, aunque tampoco me miró. Cuando me había oído decir el nombre de Mike, me miró con dolor, sus ojos le habían delatado, y había empezado a tocarme para que Mike se diera cuenta y me colgara, lo cual había conseguido.

- Eres un idiota! – dije cuando al fin pude volver a hablar.

- Que quería ese tío?

- Quedar conmigo.

- Y?

- Y, qué?

- Ya lo sabes.

- Pues nada. Ha adivinado que estaba interrumpiendo y ha colgado. – me lo quité de encima y me puse en pie. – y tú eres un idiota por creer que iba a quedar con él.

Fui al cuarto de baño y me metí en la ducha. Jacob también entró, pero no se movió de al lado de la puerta.

- Lo siento, vale?

Le ignoré, me duche con rapidez y salí de la ducha sin siquiera molestarme en cubrirme con una toalla. Jacob seguía en el mismo sitio. Me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos.

Me sentí culpable por haberle insultado, pero es que me daba mucha rabia que Jacob no confiara en mí y en el amor que sentía hacia él. Me acerqué y le di un fuerte abrazo.

- No es que no confíe en ti. Es en él en quien no confío. – dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

- Solo debes confiar en qué, si él intentara algo, yo le apartaría de mí.

- Confío en ello.

- Entonces no te pongas celoso. Soy solo tuya.

Le di un beso en la frente y volví al dormitorio.

- Voy a vestirme. Quiero ir a ver a Bella y a Paul.

- De acuerdo.

- Quieres acompañarme? – dije mientras empezaba a vestirme con uno de mis vaqueros anchos y un top.

- Es mejor que habléis a solas. No se notará tanto la conspiración. – dijo sonriendo al fin.

Cogí lo que quedaba de mi desayuno y me comí el bollo.

Cuando recogí mi cazadora y mi casco, me despedí de Jacob y fui en busca de mi moto, que estaba aparcada frente al edificio. Llegué a mi antiguo apartamento en menos de diez minutos, ya que no había apenas gente en la carretera.

- Pequeña! – exclamó Paul en cuanto abrió la puerta y me cogió en brazos.

- Hola, Paul.

- Como estás?

- Muy bien, y tú?

- Genial. Vamos.

Aun conmigo en brazos, Paul entró en el apartamento y me llevó hacia su dormitorio. Jared estaba frente al ordenador.

- Hola Jared.

- Hola Nessie.

Paul me dejó sentada sobre su cama y fue a ponerse una camiseta, ya que solo iba en calzoncillos. Se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos.

- Que haces aquí?

- Es que no puedo venir a visitar a mis amigos?

- Claro!

- Hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos.

- Si… con lo de Edward… tú búsqueda de apartamento… apenas nos hemos visto. – por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba un poco nervioso. – Tengo que contarte una cosa.

- Te noto nervioso. Es algo grave? – dije, fingiendo que no sabía lo que quería decirme.

- No, no es grave, pero si que es importante.

- De que se trata?

- Verás, Ness. Quería habértelo dicho antes pero…

- Lo que Paul intenta decirte, con tanta dificultad, es que hemos decidido casarnos. – dijo Jared, arrodillándose delante de mí.

- Eso es genial! – exclamé.

- Tío, que quería decírselo yo! – exclamó Paul.

Golpeó a Jared en el hombro y éste cayó al suelo, no sin antes coger a Paul del brazo y hacer que cayera sobre él.

- Perdona. – dijo Jared, acariciando la mejilla de su prometido.

Era genial verles tan felices. Me levanté de la cama y me fui de la habitación sin hacer ruido. En el momento en que llegaba al salón, Bella y Jasper entraron en el apartamento.

- Hola tío Jasper. Hola mamá. – dije yendo a abrazarles.

- Como estás? – dijo Jasper.

- Bien.

- Voy a mi habitación.

- Ve con cuidado. – le dije al oído. – la parejita está cariñosa.

- Gracias por el aviso. – susurró también. – Bella, me conecto desde tu ordenador. – dijo antes de irse, guiñándome un ojo.

Me senté en el sofá y Bella hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

- Paul me ha contado lo de la boda. Bueno, en realidad me lo ha dicho Jared.

- Y donde están?

- Enrollándose en el suelo de su habitación.

- Están muy emocionados.

- Mami, he pensado que esta noche podrías venir a cenar a mi piso. Tú, yo y una enorme pizza.

- Me encantaría. – dijo con un hermoso brillo en sus preciosos ojos. – Cuando quieres que vaya?

- Pues… no se. A las siete y cuarto. Si te parece bien. – "no quiero que ella y Edward se encuentren antes de hora."

- Claro. Lo estoy deseando.

- Pues a las siete y cuarto entonces. – dije poniéndome en pie. – voy a ir a despedirme de los chicos.

- Nos vemos luego.

Fui hacia el dormitorio de los chicos y llamé a la puerta. Jared volvía a estar frente al ordenador y Paul se estaba vistiendo. Me despedí de Paul y Jared insistió en acompañarme a la puerta.

- Nessie, quiero comentarte algo. – dijo cuando bajamos a la calle y llegamos al lado de mi moto.

- Claro. Dime, Jared.

- Bueno, la boda va a ser en el ayuntamiento. No hace falta que llevemos padrinos ni damas de honor, pero nos haría mucha ilusión que seas la dama de honor. O como quieras llamarlo.

- Yo? – pregunté, sintiendo como me embargaba la emoción.

- Se que hace poco tiempo que tú y yo nos conocemos, pero tanto Paul como yo te apreciamos mucho, y te queremos.

- Jared, yo…

- Queremos tenerte a nuestro lado en el día más importante de nuestras vidas.

- Será un honor para mí, cariño. – dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

- Iré a decirle a Paul que has aceptado. – me dio un beso y se marchó de vuelta al edificio.

Intenté serenarme un poco antes de montarme en la moto. Me tomé el camino de vuelta a casa con calma, por lo que llegué casi a las dos del mediodía. Cuando entré en el piso, un fuerte olor a cordero penetró mis fosas nasales. Fui al comedor y vi a Jacob, que iba en calzoncillos y con mi delantal rosa. Estaba poniendo la mesa. Hizo que me sentara en mi sitio y, minutos después, apareció con una bandeja en sus manos.

- Huele muy bien.

- Espero haberlo hecho bien.

- Seguro que si. – vino hacia mí y me puso la servilleta a modo de babero. – Gracias. De donde has sacado la receta.

- Llamé a mamá.

- Ñam, ñam.

- Que, Bella vendrá esta noche?

- Si. Además, Paul y Jared me han dicho lo de la boda y quieren que sea la dama de honor.

- Eso es estupendo! – exclamó. – me alegro por ti.

- Gracias.

- Sigo pensando que son demasiado jóvenes, pero seguro que les va muy bien.

- Mmm… sabe muy bien. – dije al probar el cordero al horno. – Enhorabuena señor Black.

- Gracias, señorita Black.

- Bueno, pues a las siete vendrá Edward y a las siete y cuarto vendrá Bella. Cuando haya conseguido que entre en el piso, les encerraré.

- Y como vas a insinuarles que hablen de sus sentimientos? – dijo sirviéndome algunas patatas al horno.

- Pues no lo había pensado.

- Ahá.

- Creo que antes de irme colgaré una nota en la puerta.

- Y que pondrás?

- No vais a salir hasta que habléis de lo que sentís. – "Si. Es una buena frase."

- Más directo imposible. – dijo Jacob empezando a reír.

- Tal y como soy yo.

- Cierto.

- Que vas a hacer esta noche? – pregunté. – yo pensaba quedarme en el rellano mientras mis padres estuvieran en el piso.

- Pues me quedaré contigo en el rellano, claro. – dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

- Pero te aburrirás!

- Toda la vida hemos pasado horas juntos sin hacer nada, y nunca me he aburrido. Porque voy a aburrirme ahora? – estiró su brazo sobre la mesa y tomó mi mano.

- Es verdad. – recordaba esos momentos y me sentía muy feliz. – un día de estos tendríamos que ir a tomar un helado, como hacíamos antes.

- Eso está hecho.

Terminamos de comer mientras Jacob me contaba cosas de la universidad y el trabajo. Me encantaba verle tan feliz. Cuando llegó el momento de elegir carrera, Jacob había estado muy indeciso pero, por lo visto, al final había elegido bien.

- Me encanta saber que la carrera te va tan bien.

- Gracias a ti. Me sugeriste arte porque sabes que me encanta dibujar e ir a los museos.

- Cuando terminemos la universidad, deberíamos hacer un viaje a Nueva York e ir al Met. – dije. Yo odiaba los museos, pero quería que compartiéramos nuestras aficiones y si tenía que ir a un museo, iría. Además, sabía que el Metropolitan de Nueva York era su museo favorito.

- Pero si tu odias los museos!

- No es verdad! Me encantan. – dije sin convicción.

- Me alegra que quieras estar conmigo en mi lugar favorito. Gracias.

- Ya… de nada.

- Cuando terminemos de comer, voy a ir a ver a Seth. Me ha llamado mientras no estabas.

- Y como está?

No había hablado ni visto a Seth desde que Jacob y yo habíamos empezado a salir. Quería hablar con él, pero no me atrevía. Le había hecho mucho daño y no sabía como podría volver a mirarle a la cara.

- Bien, aunque sé que aun piensa en ti.

- Ah si? – dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo veo en sus ojos, al igual que veo en los tuyos que sientes haberle hecho daño.

No dije nada. No sabía que decir.

- Oye, cariño. Quieres venir con nosotros?

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Ness, Seth y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. No quiero tener que elegir entre tú o él. Me gustaría poder estar con los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Yo no quiero que elijas, pero si dices que aun siente algo por mí, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Como habíamos terminado de comer, me puse en pie y fui a sentarme en nuestro pequeño sofá.

- No es que quiera restregarle por la cara nuestra relación, es que me gustaría que estuvierais en el mismo lugar sin que pase nada. – se sentó a mi lado y llevó su mano a mi muslo.

- Lo entiendo. Por mi vale, pero avísale. No quiero que haya tensión.

- Pásame el teléfono. – cogí el inalámbrico y se lo di. – estoy deseando que salgamos los tres juntos. – se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego habló. – Hola, está Seth? – silencio. – hola Seth. No, si que me va bien quedar, es que… te importaría que también viniera Ness? Es exactamente por eso que quiero que venga. Haz el favor de comportarte. Ella. – colgó el teléfono y lo lazó contra la pared.

No me atreví a decir nada. No porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque no sabía si Jacob querría hablar de ello. Podía imaginarme lo que había pasado, y no quería tener que decirle que ya se lo había advertido.

Jacob no dijo nada. Se puso en pie y empezó a quitar la mesa. No me moví del sitio, mirando las piezas del teléfono, desperdigadas por el salón.

Cuando terminó, fue hacia el dormitorio. En pocos minutos apareció vestido, con unos vaqueros parecidos a los míos y una camiseta negra, al igual que mi top.

Me cogió de la mano e hizo que me levantara. Salimos de casa y fuimos hacia el parque. Compramos un par de helados y fuimos hacia la zona de los columpios. Llevábamos ya cinco minutos columpiándonos cuando Jacob al fin habló.

- Seth me ha hecho elegir entre tú o él.

No dije nada. Quería que hablara él. Lo necesitaba.

- Obviamente, te elegí a ti.

Me sabía mal por él. Por mi culpa había perdido a un amigo.

- No me arrepiento, aunque me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran ido de otra forma.

Dejé de columpiarme y me quedé mirándole. Tenía los ojos rojos.

- No vas a decir nada?

- Es que no se que decir.

- Que ya me lo habías advertido.

- Pero es que no quiero decirlo. – me levanté de mi columpio y detuve el suyo. – Vamos a sentarnos, que al final vas a salir volando.

Nos sentamos a la sombra del árbol más alto del parque y terminamos tumbándonos, abrazados.

Estuvimos así, en silencio, hasta que anocheció. Miré el reloj de la muñeca de Jacob y me vi que ya eran las seis y media.

- Tenemos que irnos ya, Jake. Bueno, al menos yo.

- Si. Vamos.

Llegamos a casa con el tiempo justo. Me cambié de ropa y me puse unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa sin mangas de color blanca. Llamé a la pizzería y pedí la pizza favorita de Jacob. Cuando colgué el teléfono, el timbre empezó a sonar.

- Es tu padre. – dijo Jacob, que estaba mirando por la mirilla.

- Encárgate de la nota. – dije cuando pasé por su lado.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi sonriente padre. Llevaba una botella de vino en la mano.

- Soy menor. – dije cogiendo la botella.

- Y yo tu padre. Te doy mi permiso, pero solo por una noche. Hola Jacob. – dijo cuando apareció a nuestro lado.

- Hola Edward. Yo ya me iba. – dijo dándome la nota a escondidas. – nos vemos luego, cariño.

Nos besamos y se marchó.

- Ya he pedido la pizza. – dejé el vino cobre la mesa y saqué dos copas, parte del regalo que nos habían hecho Paul y Jared cuando habíamos amueblado el piso.

- Bien.

En ese momento, el timbre comenzó a sonar. "Bella llega pronto. Casi se ven antes de tiempo."

- Voy yo. – cogí mi bolso, que tenía encima del sofá, y fui corriendo hacia la puerta. – seguro que Jacob se ha dejado algo.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Bella.

- Pasa, mamá.

Bella entró en el piso, pegué la nota en la puerta y me fui. Cerré la puerta por fuera y me senté en la escalera.

- Ya están los dos dentro? – dijo Jake, apareciendo a mi lado.

_- Renesmee, que es esto? – dijo mi madre, golpeando la puerta._

_- Sácanos de aquí._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Queda poco para que la cosa termine y, cuando llegue la hora, tal vez os pida alguna sugerencia, como ya he hecho con alguna otra historia. Claro, siempre y cuando queráis aportar vuestro granito de arena.**

**Besitos.**


	18. Todo va según lo planeado

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**Está escrita en POV Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

18. TODO SALE SEGÚN LO PLANEADO.

POV NARRADOR.

Cuando Renesmee salió del apartamento, Bella vio a Edward aparecer de la cocina. En ese momento, Bella entendió lo que estaba pasando.

- Renesmee, que es esto? – dijo Bella golpeando la puerta.

- Sácanos de aquí. – dijo Edward, aunque no se molestó en levantar la voz. Vio una pequeña nota pegada a la puerta. – mira.

Bella cogió la nota y la leyó.

- Papá, mamá. A pesar de que os empeñáis en fingir que no pasa nada, yo se que aun sentís algo el uno por el otro. No vais a salir hasta que no habléis de ello. Besitos.

- Está loca. – murmuró Edward, yendo hacia la mesa.

- No se como no me lo he imaginado. - dijo Bella para si misma, yendo tras Edward. – Anda, ponme una copa a mí también. La necesito.

Edward terminó de llenar su copa y le sirvió otra a Bella, que se la bebió de un trago. Cuando vaciaron las copas, Bella las rellenó de nuevo.

- Porque crees que lo ha hecho? – Edward fue hacia el sofá y se dejó caer en él. – sabe que lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo.

- Cree que aun nos queremos.

- No se porque cree eso. – bebió un trago de vino y dejó la copa en la mesita que había frente al sofá.

- Porque se ha dado cuenta de que no he podido dejar de quererte. – dijo Bella en un susurro apenas audible. Le costaba mucho decirlo en voz alta, ya que llevaba diecisiete años negándose a aceptarlo.

- Como dices?

- Nada. – se bebió la copa de vino y se puso en pie. Se había sonrojado y no quería que Edward se diera cuenta. – Déjalo.

- No, Bella. Qué es lo que has dicho? – Edward ya estaba al lado de Bella y la cogió de la mano. – Pero si estás temblando!

- Suéltame Edward, por favor.

- Bella, repite lo que has dicho.

- Nunca he dejado de quererte, Edward. – dijo al fin Bella, aunque apenas levantó la voz. – Lo he intentado, pero no he podido.

- Pero… fuiste tú la que me dejaste. – dijo Edward, al que apenas le salía la voz. Estaba sorprendido.

- No te dejé. Te di a elegir.

- Si, entre las personas a las que más amos. Digo, a las que más amaba. – rectificó Edward, en un inútil intento de fingir que aun no sentía nada por Bella, pero ella se había dado cuenta de las palabras que acababa de decir.

- Aun me amas? – preguntó, emocionada.

- No. – dijo alejándose de ella.

- Has dicho que me amas. – Bella empezó a seguir a Edward por el piso, hasta que Edward se encerró en el cuarto de baño del dormitorio de su hija. – Edward, creo que tenemos que hablar del tema.

_- Porque? Porque ahora?_

- Yo…

_- Porque me lo dices después de tanto tiempo?_

- Nunca antes me había atrevido. – Bella se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Esa situación la superaba. – no después de que te marcharas.

_- Lo he pasado muy mal todos estos años. – dijo Edward, que seguía al otro lado de la puerta. – Y lo peor ha sido ser tu amigo todos estos meses. El tenerte tan cerca y no poder besarte._

- A mi me ha pasado lo mismo, aunque me alegré mucho de que volvieras a ser mi amigo. – se dejó caer hacia atrás y terminó tumbada en la cama. – Por lo menos, podía tenerte a mi lado.

- Bella, porque no me lo habías dicho antes? – dijo saliendo del baño. Edward se sentó en la cama, al lado de Bella, que seguía tumbada y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

- Porque había pasado mucho tiempo, y creía que me odiabas.

- Como voy a poder odiar a la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida?

En cuanto oyó esas palabras, Bella se incorporó de golpe, clavando la vista en los hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes de su ex marido. Decidió dejar de contenerse, ya que las palabras de Edward la habían hecho recobrar la esperanza, y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Al momento, sus labios se encontraron, empezando a desatar el amor y la pasión que ambos habían estado conteniendo durante diecisiete años.

Se fueron tumbando en la cama, Edward poniéndose encima de Bella, acariciando su cintura en el momento en que sus lenguas se encontraban.

- Te quiero. – dije Edward sin poder dejar de besar esos labios que tanto había añorado. – No he dejado de quererte ni un segundo.

- Yo también te quiero, Edward.

.-.-.-.-.

En la escalera, Renesmee y Jacob seguían sentados en unos de los escalones, comiéndose la pizza que había pedido Renesmee. Hacía ya cosa de veinte minutos que habían encerrado a Edward y Bella en el piso.

- Como crees que va la cosa? – preguntó Jacob.

- No han golpeado la puerta, así que supongo que siguen hablando. – Nessie terminó su trozo de pizza y mordió el trozo que Jacob llevaba en la mano. – Almenos, eso espero.

- Seguro que si.

- A lo mejor me he pasado un poco encerrándolos.

- Ahora te vas a arrepentir? – dijo Jacob pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de su chica. – Ha sido una buena idea, cariño.

- Ya…

- Va, come. En unos minutos abriremos la puerta.

- Cinco minutos, como mucho.

- Vale. – Jacob besó a Renesmee y cogió otro trozo de pizza. – Come. – Renesmee abrió la boca y Jacob le dio de cenar. – Mastica, no te vayas a atragantar.

- Estoy tan nerviosa que ya no se si comer.

- Solo un par de bocados más.

Renesmee comió un poco más y se puso en pie de un salto.

- No habías dicho cinco minutos?

- Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y abrió la puerta. Le sorprendió un poco ver que la casa estuviera en silencio, aunque se arriesgó y avanzó.

- Cuando silencio. – susurró Jacob, dejando la caja de la pizza encima de la mesa.

- Demasiado.

Recorrieron el piso de arriba a bajo, pero no encontraron a nadie.

- No están.

- Eso es imposible. No nos hemos movido de la puerta.

- Pero no están.

- No hemos mirado en nuestro dormitorio.

- Que ibas a hacer en nuestra habitación? – preguntó Renesmee en el momento en que Jacob abría la puerta. Tanto él como Renesmee se quedaron helados. Jacob se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, mientras que Renesmee gritó. Su gritó quedó ahogado por las mano de Jacob.

- Oh! Dios mío!

Bella vio a Renesmee y a Jacob en la puerta del dormitorio y empezó a notar como el calor subía a sus mejillas. Su hija y el novio de ésta acababan de pillarles a ella y a su ex marido Edward en la cama. Edward miró hacia donde estaba mirando Bella y, cuando vio a su hija en la puerta, intentó quitarse de encima de Bella, pero no lo consiguió. Ella aun rodeaba su cuerpo con sus esbeltas piernas y no podía moverse. Estaba paralizada.

- No hace falta que paréis. Nosotros ya nos vamos. – Jacob cogió a Renesmee en brazos y se la llevó de allí.

.-.-.-.-.

- Quiero morirme. – dijo Renesmee en un susurro, abrazando a su chico. Estaba avergonzada.

- Porque?

- Acabamos de pillar a mis padres follando en nuestro dormitorio. – salieron del edificio y Jacob dejó a su chica en el suelo. Se cogieron de la mano y fueron hacia el parque. – En nuestra cama.

- Yo también lo he visto, Ness.

- Pero es que…

- Cariño, tu plan ha salido tal y como tu querías. Tus padres han hablado y, por cosas de la vida, han terminado haciendo el amor.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo normal. – dijo Renesmee sentándose en uno de los bancos.

- Y lo es.

- Vale. Me alegro de que al fin haya sucedido, pero no ante mis ojos!

.-.-.-.-.

- Quiero morirme. – dijo Bella cuando, tanto ella como Edward, volvían a estar tumbados en la cama, ya vestidos, con sus manos unidas.

- Porque?

- Nuestra hija acaba de pillarnos haciendo el amor.

- A mi también me da vergüenza, pero ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto. – Edward besó el dorso de la mano de Bella y volvió a mirar al techo, como llevaban haciendo durante los últimos diez minutos. – No me arrepiento de lo que ha sucedido.

- Yo tampoco, Edward.

- Que vamos a hacer ahora? actuar como si nada?

- No voy a poder fingir que no ha sucedido nada. – dijo Bella, sentándose en la cama. – Ya no quiero seguir fingiendo.

- Yo tampoco, cariño. – Edward abrazó a Bella y besó de nuevo sus labios. – me gustaría poder… bueno… yo quisiera… se que es imposible que retomemos los nuestro, pero podríamos empezar de nuevo.

- M estás pidiendo que salga contigo?

- No. – Edward se puso en pie y, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Bella, hincó una rodilla en el suelo. – Isabella Swan, quieres casarte conmigo?

- Qué? Casarnos? Tú y yo?

- No, yo y esa lámpara. – dijo Edward, sonriendo. – Si, tú y yo.

- Por supuesto que quiere casarme contigo.

- Menos mal! – exclamó, empezando a reír. – porque llevo diecisiete años con esto encima. – sacó una bolsita de piel del bolsillo y de ella sacó un anillo.

- Ese es mi anillo! – exclamó Bella, sorprendida. Había creído que Edward se habría desecho de él.

Se lo había dado a Alice, la hermana de Edward, cuando ella y Edward se habían separado.

- Alice me lo dio. He estado esperando todo este tiempo para dártelo. – cogió la mano de Bella y colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. – Te quiero.

- Yo también.

Bella y Edward volvieron a besarse, se cogieron de la mano y fueron juntos hacia el salón. No había nadie en el piso, aunque ninguno de los dos lo esperaba.

- Como vamos a mirarles ahora a la cara?

- Tenemos que hablar del asunto, aunque recuerda, estamos muy enfadados por el secuestro. – dijo Edward, sonriendo. Agradeciendo que su hija les hubiera encerrado.

- Como si pudiera enfadarme con ella. – murmuró Bella. – pero lo intentaré.

- Vale.

En el momento en que ambos se sentaron en el sofá, la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Jacob entró primero, sonrió a los padres de su novia y tiró de Nessie hacia el interior del apartamento. Bella y Edward se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a ellos.

- Hola. – dijeron todos.

- Renesmee…

- Papá, mamá. Lo siento mucho. Yo… solo quería que volvierais a estar juntos. Me arrepentí del secuestro y entré a buscaros. – empezó a decir Renesmee, empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa. – Si hubiera sabido que… bueno, que estabais ocupados… ay, que vergüenza! – terminó diciendo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jacob.

- Enhorabuena, suegros. – dijo Jacob, que era el único de los dos que se había dado cuenta de que Bella llevaba un anillo en el dedo.

- Gracias, Jacob. – dijo Bella, sonrojándose de nuevo.

- Qué? Que pasa? – Renesmee se separó de Jacob y miró a su madre. – Que es lo que me he perdido?

- Verás…

- Tu plan ha ido mejor de lo que creías. – dijo Jacob cogiendo la mano de Bella.

Cuando Renesmee vio el anillo, empezó a gritar y saltar. Se lanzó a los brazos de Bella y empezaron a saltar juntas.

- Mis padres vuelven a estar juntos! – gritó, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. – van a casarse!

- Y todo gracias a ti, pequeña secuestradora.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De nuevo estoy por aquí.**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Creo que alguna de vosotras me dijo una vez: porque se llama Renesmee si es hija de Sarah y Billy? Pues en el siguiente capítulo se cuenta. **

**Si, es un poco tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca. No?**

**Besitos!**


	19. Siguiendo nuestro camino

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**Está escrita en POV Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

19. SIGUIENDO NUESTRO CAMINO.

Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Edward y Bella iniciaron su relación. Todo iba sobre ruedas, eso sin contar que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Joder, Jacob. Que estás aplatanao.

Me di la vuelta y cogí a Renesmee en brazos.

- Vale, vale. Estás más despierto de lo que pensaba.

- Porque parece que tienes prisa? – dije abrazándole por la cintura.

- Porque tengo prisa. Ambos tenemos prisa.

- No se el porque. – dije. Sabía que mi pasividad la ponía de los nervios.

- Hoy no vas a conseguir ponerme nerviosa. – dijo llevando sus manos a mis mejillas. Eran suaves y cálidas. Me encantaban, como el resto de su cuerpo. – Soy demasiado feliz.

- No creas que yo no soy feliz.

- Se que tú también estás ilusionado. – me dio un beso y me cogió de la mano. – Venga, vamos. Hoy es el gran día.

En ese momento estábamos en la universidad y Nessie y yo fuimos hacia nuestro piso. Cuando entré, fui directamente hacia el dormitorio, mientras que Ness fue a la habitación de invitados, donde nos estaba esperando la parejita feliz. Ese era su gran día.

Me vestí con mi esmoquin, que me habían comprado mis padres, al igual que habían comprado el vestido que mi Renesmee iba a llevar ese día. Cuando estuve vestido y con los pelos un poco arreglados, salí del dormitorio y fui al salón, donde me encontré con Jared.

- Como lo llevas? – dije sentándome en el sofá, a su lado.

- Me va a dar algo.

Puse mi mano sobre su brazo y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.

- Quieres una copa?

- Por favor.

Fui al mueble bar secreto y saqué un par de pequeñas botellas de tequila. Le di una y guardé otra para Paul, que seguro que también la necesitaba.

- Gracias, Jacob.

- No es nada. – dije sentándome de nuevo. – Intenta calmarte. Piensa que, en apenas una hora, vas a ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Bueno, a parte de tu futuro marido y de mí, claro.

- Cuando vas a decidirte a hacerlo tú también?

- Aun no he cumplido ni los dieciocho. Me parece un poco precipitado.

- Si, a mi también me lo pareció. – dijo Jared, se bebió el contenido de la botellita de un trago y la dejó sobre la mesita de café. – Pero cuando Paul me lo pidió, no pude decirle que no. Le amo.

- Creo que, si Renesmee me lo pidiera, también accedería. – murmuré. Y nunca podría negarme a nada de lo que ella me pidiera.

- No me extraña. Si yo fuera hetero, ya le hubiera tirado los tejos.

En cuanto dijo eso, le di un puñetazo en el hombro. Se puso a reir al momento.

- Cuando estaba soltera, no ahora.

- Reitero lo del puñetazo. – dije. Saqué la botellita del bolsillo y también me la bebí de un trago.

- Deberías apreciar que hasta yo vea que es guapa. Bueno, decir guapa es quedarse corto.

- Eso es verdad. Es el ser más hermoso de la tierra.

- Quien es el ser más hermoso de la tierra? – dijo mi diosa apareciendo en el salón, de la mano de Paul.

- Tú, evidentemente.

Me puse en pie y fui hacia Renesmee. Saludé a Paul y abracé a mi chica, que iba preciosa con su vestido nuevo. Era ceñido, remarcando su perfecta figura, y era corto, un palmo por encima de las rodillas. Y tenía un escote que hacía sus pechos perfectos. Bueno, tal y como eran.

-Deja de babear y vámonos. – dijo Jared, dándome ahora él un puñetazo en el hombro.

Renesmee me cogió de la mano y salimos los cuatro juntos del apartamento. Nos montamos todos en mi coche y conduje con calma hacia el ayuntamiento, aunque al final tuve que darle caña al coche. Los tres se quejaban de mi lentitud, y yo no estaba como para llevarles la contraria. Estaba demasiado ocupado, pensando en lo que me había dicho Jared. "Sigo creyendo que casarse a mi edad es una locura."

- Cariño. – susurró Renesmee. – cielo.

- Si?

- En que piensas?

- En que te encanta como te queda ese vestido.

- Es demasiado ajustado.

- Pero, vas cómoda?

- La verdad es que no mucho.

- Tranquila. Cuando lleguemos a casa, ya me encargaré yo de quitártelo. – dije, deseando que llegara ese momento.

- Y yo. – susurró en mi oído, antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Tuve que concentrarme mucho para no sucumbir en ese momento. Aparqué el coche y fuimos a reunirnos en el hall del ayuntamiento, con los Cullen y con mis padres. Los padres de los novios ya estaban en la sala en la que se celebraría la ceremonia. Paul y Jared fueron hacia allí.

- Hola papis. – dijo Renesmee, que fue a abrazar a nuestros padres. – Como va todo? – preguntó a mis padres.

- Muy bien. Estás muy guapa. – dijo mi padre, en el momento en que le daba la cámara de video.

- Y tú también. – dijo besando su mejilla. – y tú también, por supuesto. – dijo antes de abrazar a mi madre. – mañana os venís a casa a comer, vale? Hace demasiado tiempo que no hablamos.

Renesmee tenía razón. Con el tema de la universidad, el trabajo, mis prácticas, un cursillo que hacía mi Ness y la preparación de la boda de nuestros amigos, hacía casi un mes y medio que no nos veíamos. En realidad, no habíamos visto a nadie. Es más, hacia casi dos meses que Renesmee y yo no teníamos relaciones sexuales. No es que no tuviéramos ganas, lo que no teníamos era tiempo. Ni siquiera para satisfacernos nosotros mismos.

- Chicos, este domingo todos a mi casa. – dijo Alice, apareciendo a nuestro lado, cogiéndonos a ambos del brazo. – Hace mucho que no comemos toda la familia al completo.

- Vale. – dijo Ness besando la mejilla de su tía. - ¿Cuándo tenemos que subir? Tengo ganas de que se casen ya.

- Cuando la madre de Paul baje a avisarnos.

- Ya están preparados. – dijo una señora que apareció por unas escaleras que, seguramente, daban a la sala en la que se oficiaban las bodas.

La boda fue corta pero emotiva. Sobretodo para las chicas, que acabaron todas llorando. Cuando terminó, fuimos a la discoteca de Emmett, donde volvieron a negarnos el alcohol.

Después de bailar durante un par de horas, Renesmee me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el despacho de Emmett.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – dije cuando cerró la puerta por dentro.

- Estoy segura de que Emmett esconde alcohol por aquí, - fue hacia el escritorio y empezó a abrir los cajones.

Yo me senté en la silla mientras Renesmee seguía buscando. Yo estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando noté que se sentaba encima de mis piernas. Ello empezó a ponerme nervioso y, para que negarlo, muy cachondo. Se me notaba.

- Lamento haberte tenido durante dos meses sin sexo. – dijo empezando a besar mi cuello.

- Ambos estuvimos muy ocupados.

- Pero ya no.

- Renesmee, podrían pillarnos. Otra vez.

- Me pone el riesgo. – me abrió la camisa y empezó a besar mi pecho. – pero tranquilo, no quiero que nos interrumpan. Podré esperar a llegar a casa. Además, mira.

Abrí los ojos y vi que tenía una botella de vodka en la mano. Bebió un trago y me hizo beber otro a mí. Su mano se fue deslizando hasta mi entrepierna y empezó a acariciarme.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No puedes salir por esa puerta así. Además, te debo una.

Dejó la botella en mi mano y se quitó de encima de mí, arrodillándose delante de mí y desabrochando el botón de mis pantalones. Tardé en darme cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. Cuando iba a decirle que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, sus manos daban paso a sus labios y su lengua. Tuve que cogerme con fuerza a la mesa para controlarme.

Quise apartarla cuando sentí que ya no podía aguantar más y que iba a venirme en su boca, pero me dio un manotazo en la mano y no paró hasta que me corrí.

- ¿Por qué has aguantado tanto? – dijo aun sin levantarse del suelo.

- No quería…

- Casi veinticinco minutos… podríamos haber follando tranquilamente. – se puso en pie, con el vestido subido hasta la cintura.

Se apartó las braguitas a un lado con la mano, mientras que con la otra seguía acariciando mi miembro. Decidí no decir nada. En realidad, estaba deseando que lo hiciera.

Empezó a moverse encima de mí al momento, besándome con la pasión contenida de dos meses de sequía sexual.

Hasta dos veces hicimos el amor, la segunda vez en el sofá. Nadie nos interrumpió, aunque seguramente todos sabían lo que estábamos haciendo, aunque me daba igual.

- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo Renesmee cuando estábamos tumbado en el suelo. – Creo que mi madre está embarazada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Se ha pasado toda la noche tocándose la barriga.

- Y no ha bebido nada de alcohol. – añadí. De eso si que me había dado cuenta. – Pero no parece que no esté.

- Ya… ¿Jake?

- ¿Si?

- Si yo me quedara embarazada, ¿que te parecería la idea?

- Bueno, creo que me desmayaría, pero un pequeño Black sería algo maravilloso. – dije mirando de reojo su tripa. "¿estará embarazada? Llevamos meses haciéndolo sin protección."

- Yo no estoy embarazada. – dijo dándome una colleja. – Solo era una pregunta.

- Y yo te he respondido.

- ¿Nos vamos ya a casa?

- Cuando tú quieras.

- Empiezo a estar un poco mareada.

- Eso es por el vodka. – me puse en pie, le puse bien la ropa y la cogí en brazos. – pero voy a llevarte a casa, amor mío.

- Gracias, rey mío. – dijo segundos antes de quedarse dormida.

Llamé a Emmett como pude, con mi móvil, y apareció en el despacho al momento. Ahora siempre llevaba otra llave encima. Salimos por una puerta trasera y me a meter a Renesmee en el coche.

- Voy a tener que guardar el vodka en otro sitio. – dijo al tiempo que yo me ponía al volante.

- O dejarnos tomar unos chupitos. – dije sonriendo.

- Prefiero cambiar el escondite.

- Adiós, Emmett. – puse el coche en marcha y me fui lentamente.

- Dormid! Y cuidado con el sexo! – gritó mientras me alejaba de él. – no quiero ser tío antes de hora!

- Jacob.

- ¿Si? – dije mirando a Renesmee por el retrovisor.

- Te he mentido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por miedo.

- ¿Es algo grave?

- Mucho.

- Sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- ¿Y porqué no me lo cuentas?

- Porque si te lo digo seguro que me vas a odiar.

- ¿Y porque voy a odiarte? – pregunté, cada vez más extrañado por lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Porque te he mentido.

"Está borracha." Detuve el coche en el parquing de nuestro edificio, aparqué en el sitio de la moto de Ness, que en esos momentos tenía Seth, con quien me había reconciliado hacía tres meses, gracias al empeño de mi Nessie. Cuando la saqué del coche, se subió a caballito sobre mi espalda y la llevé hacia nuestro apartamento. En el momento en que la dejé en la cama, se puso a llorar.

- Te he mentido. – volvió a decir.

Empecé a quitarle la ropa y, cuando estuvo desnuda, la tapé con las sábanas. Me quité la ropa yo también y me tumbé a su lado, cuando ya apenas sollozaba que no la odiara. La abracé hasta que se quedó dormida, o almenos eso creía yo. Cuando iba a levantarme de la cama, me cogió del brazo e hizo que volviera a tumbarme.

- No me abandones.

- ¿Por qué iba a abandonarte? – dije acariciando su mejilla. Cada vez la entendía menos.

- Porque te he mentido.

- Renesmee, duerme. Mañana lo hablamos.

- Vale, pero no te vayas. – me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura y se tranquilizó.

Esta vez si que se quedó dormida, al igual que yo.

Me desperté cuando el sol se filtró por las ventanas. Renesmee no estaba en la cama. Me levanté de un salto y recorrí el piso en busca de Nessie, a la que acabé encontrando en el cuarto de baño. Estaba sentada sobre la tapa del retrete, con algo en las manos.

- Pensaba que te habías ido. – dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Renesmee. – ¿Has estado llorando?

- No. – estaba claro que mentía.

- ¿Y porque tienes los ojos rojos?

- Porque he estado llorando. – alzó la vista y la mano en la que tenía el pequeño objeto. – ¿Recuerdas que anoche te dije que te había mentido?

- Si. – "como para no acordarme. Me lo dijo muchas veces."

- Mira.

Me acerqué a ella y cogí lo que tenía en su mano. Era un test de embarazo. Cuando vi la cara de un bebé sonriente, empecé a marearme. Justo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.

POV RENESMEE

Los últimos días han sido difíciles. Al final, resultaba que yo tenía razón. Mi madre estaba embarazada, y no era la única. Cuando Jacob vio mi test de embarazo se desmayó, no sin antes golpearse la cabeza con el lavamanos. Mi abuelo, el doctor Cullen, lo tuvo en observación un par de días. Dos días que pasé en mi apartamento con Sarah y Bella, que me apoyaron y me mimaron en todo momento, aunque ambas me dijeron que mi embarazo era algo muy precipitado.

- Tranquila, pequeña. Cuando tengas clases, yo puedo cuidar del bebé. – dijo Sarah mientras las tres nos comíamos una tarrina de dos quilos de helado de chocolate blanco. – bueno, de los bebés. – dijo refiriéndose a mi futuro hermanito.

- Eres muy amable, Sarah. – dijo Bella, sonriendo.

- Mami Bella, ¿Cómo ibas a llamarme?

- Pues había pensado en Carlie. De Charlie, mi padre, y Carlisle, el padre de Edward. – dijo. "Tiene lógica. Me gusta Carlie."

- Mami Sarah, ¿Por qué decidiste llamarme Renesmee?

- Voy a ser sincera. Cuando me ingresaron en el hospital, cuando me puse de parto, oí a una muchacha hacer combinaciones de nombres. Renesmee me pareció un nombre precioso. – cogió una buena cucharada de helado y se la comió de golpe. – Perdona por robarte el nombre, Bella.

- No pasa nada. La verdad es que, ahora, me alegro.

- ¿Y como ibas a llamarme?

- Rebecca era una opción.

- ¿Cómo llamarás al bebé, Bella?

- No lo se. Elige un nombre. – cogió la cuchara que yo llevaba en la mano y se comió mi helado.

- ¿Para tú bebé?

- Si.

Estaba emocionada, aunque nerviosa. ¿Y si el nombre que elegía no le gustaba?

- Ayuda. – susurré a Sarah. – Es que me gusta Rebecca.

- Puedes usarlo.

-¿Si? pues Bella, me gusta Rebecca. Podrías llamarle Becca, se parecería a tu nombre.

- Rebecca entonces. ¿Y si es chico?

- Me abstengo de responder esta vez. – me puse en pie y fui hacia la cocina en busca de un batido de chocolate.

Cuando volví al salón y me senté en el sofá, ya no quedaba helado. Miré el reloj y, cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era, casi me da algo. A esa hora Jacob ya debía de estar fuera del hospital, y yo seguía en casa.

- Tenemos que irnos al hospital! – exclamé, arreglándome el pelo con las manos. – Jacob ha salido hace media hora.

- Relájate, cariño.

Sarah apareció a mi lado y me abrazó.

- Jacob vendrá a casa, comeremos los seis juntos y todo seguirá como antes.

- Solo que ahora estoy embarazada.

- Y va a ser genial.

- Nunca me abandonéis. – me sentía vulnerable, y muy, muy, muy asustada, os necesita a las dos.

- Nunca vamos a abandonarte. – Bella, también se acercó u nos abrazamos los tres.

En ese momento, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y aparecieron mis tres chicos. Jacob se acercó a mí pero, antes de que pudiera abrazarle, se arrodilló frente a mí, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

- Oh. – no supe que más decir. Es que no podía hablar.

- Renesmee, desde que me enamoré de ti, no he podido imaginar mi vida sin ti. Sería un honor que te convirtieras en mi esposa.

Seguía sin poder hablar. No me salía la voz. Deseaba lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que si, pero es que no podía ni moverme.

- ¿Cariño? ¿Cielo?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Edward. – Respecto a la proposición.

- Es que soy tan feliz que no me salen las palabras.

- ¿Eso es un si?

- Tenéis que iros ya. – dije yendo hacia la puerta, que abrí al momento. – los cuatro. Ya comeremos juntos mañana.

- Pero…

- Fuera los cuatro, va…

Todos se fueron sin decir nada más, aunque notaba que estaban muy confundidos. Cuando cerré la puerta, me volví hacia Jacob, que seguía arrodillado en el suelo.

- ¿Jake? – dije yendo hacia él, quitándome el vestido.

¿Si?

- Mírame.

- Jacob se dio la vuelta y se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Te amo.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Hola, hola.**

**De nuevo estoy por aquí. Me disculpo de nuevo por haber tardado tanto. No tengo pc. **

**Necesito que respondáis a esta pregunta.**

**¿La historia termina aquí o hago un epílogo?**

**Y si queréis un epílogo, ¿Qué queréis que suceda? **

**Un beso enorme para todas.**


	20. Epílogo

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**Está escrita en POV Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

20. EPÍLOGO.

Pirirp… piririp… piririp…

- Uff, tengo que irme. – dije levantándome del suelo, con mi pequeña abrazada a mi cuello. Miré el busca y, definitivamente, tenía que irme. Era una llamada del hospital.

- ¿Te vas, mami?

- Si, tengo que ir a trabajar, pero volveré pronto.

Fui hacia el salón y dejé a mi niña en el sofá, jugando con su canguro de peluche.

- Mamá, tengo que irme. – dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. – la chica que rompió aguas ayer noche se ha puesto ya de parto.

- ¿Y no puede atenderla tu abuelo? – dijo sin moverse, ya que estaba dándole pomada en el brazo a mi hermanita Rebecca, que ya tenía cuatro años.

- Creo que no le caen muy bien los hombres.

- De acuerdo.

- April está viendo la tele. – dije señalando hacia el salón.

- ¿No vamos a ir a patinar? – me preguntó Rebecca.

- Tengo que irme corriendo a trabajar, pero mañana April, tu y yo iremos a patinar. Lo prometo.

Mi madre continuó poniéndole la pomada a Becca, que se había caído patinando y se había echo un pequeño esguince en el brazo.

Le lancé un beso a mi hermanita y fui con April, de la que me despedí con un gran beso en la mejilla y me marché corriendo con el bolso y el casco en la mano.

Hacía ya casi seis años que me enamoré del que creía que era mi hermano. Después de muchas dificultades y meses de sufrimiento, Jacob y yo iniciamos una relación, nos fuimos a vivir juntos y me quedé embarazada de la preciosa April, la viva imagen de su abuela Sarah, aunque tenía la sonrisa de mi madre, Bella.

Me monté en mi moto y fui a toda velocidad hacia el hospital en el que trabajaba, junto a mi padre, jefe de cirugía, y mi abuelo, el director del hospital.

La noche anterior, había llegado una chica al hospital. Estaba desnutrida y muy sucia. Había roto aguas en plena calle y estaba muy asustada. No dejó que nadie se acercara a ella salvo yo, la única mujer joven, alegando que solo yo podría entenderla. Mi abuelo estaba de guardia y me había dicho que me llamaría en cuanto a la chica le empezaran las contracciones fuertes. Había llegado el momento.

Cuando llegué al hospital, aparqué donde siempre, y eché a correr por los pasillos hacia los quirófanos.

- Doctora Black, por aquí.

Seguí al enfermero, que llevaba la ropa de quirófano en sus manos. Le di mi bolso y mi casco y me puse la ropa encima de la que ya llevaba puesta. Del quirófano cinco salían unos gritos que me indicaron que ya había llegado.

_- No me toquéis! Dejadme, idiotas!_

- Solo quiere verte a ti.

- Gracias Seth. – le di un beso en la mejilla, me puso los guantes y entré en quirófano. – ciento llegar tarde. – dije apartando a mi abuelo con el codo. - ¿A que viene tanto grito, Chasity? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dije mirando a la chica a los ojos. No tendría ni dieciséis años.

- Ahora si. Doctora, me duele mucho.

- Tranquila. Pronto acabará el dolor. Se de lo que hablo. – le guiñé un ojo y la chica sonrió, aunque se notaba que estaba sufriendo.

- Doctora Black, ha perdido mucha sangre. – susurró mi abuelo, cogiéndome del brazo y acercándome a él. – no ha dejado que nos acerquemos, a Seth le ha mordido y a Roni le ha arañado la cara. – dijo señalando a la enfermera que estaba a su lado. – Es un embarazo peligroso. Para los dos. – dijo refiriéndose a la chica y a su bebé.

- Pues no perdamos más tiempo.

Seth entró en quirófano, nos preparamos y los cuatro nos pusimos a trabajar. Me daba mucha pena ver sufrir tanto a la chica, sobre todo porque era muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.

- Doctora…

- No hables. Respira.

- Doctora, esto no va bien. Lo se.

- No digas eso. Todo va a salir bien. – dijo Seth, cogiendo a la chica de la mano. – Respira y empuja.

La chica empujó un par de veces y la cabeza del bebé empezó a ver la luz. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y seguía sangrando.

- Doctor Cullen, haga algo, está sangrando mucho. – dije, empezando a ponerme nerviosa. – pequeña, coge fuerzas y vuelve a empujar.

Empujó de nuevo. Los hombros del bebé ya estaban fuera. Cada vez faltaba menos.

- Doctora, me estoy mareando.

Seth fue corriendo a por un paño húmedo y empezó a empapar el rostro de la chica, que estaba empezando a ponerse muy blanca.

- Anoche hablé con la asistenta social. – empezó a decir. – Quiero que viva con usted.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mi niño. Quiero que sea usted quien se encargue de él.

- No digas eso. No te va a pasar nada. – empujó un par de veces más y, al fin, el niño salió.

Seth le cortó el cordón umbilical y se llevó al niño, que estaba llorando, y mi abuelo se puso al mando. Me quité los guantes y, cuando iba a ir a ver como estaba el niño, la chica me cogió del brazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y me quedé a su lado.

- No puedo cuidar de él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Y tus padres?

- No tengo, y me he escapado del orfanato. No saben que estaba embarazada.

- Pero… yo no puedo… no es tan simple…

- Confío en usted. Es joven y se que le querrá mucho.

- No se… - "¿porque me hace esto?"

- Tengo los papeles de la adopción. Solo tiene que firmarlos.

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Me estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Ese niño merecía ser feliz junto a una familia que le quisiera, pero no estaba segura de poder aceptar tal responsabilidad.

- Tengo que pensármelo.

Me alejé de ella, fui a lavarme las manos, aunque terminé yendo a los vestuarios para darme una ducha.

¿Por qué una desconocida me pedía a mí que adoptara a su hijo? Entendía su miedo, pero yo no podía hacer nada. Además, era una decisión que no podía tomar yo sola. Era algo que debía consultar con Jacob.

Cuando salí de la ducha, veinte minutos después, me envolví con una toalla y fui en busca de mi móvil. Marqué el número de Jacob, que me contestó tras sonar el primer tono.

_- Hola princesa._

- Hola Jake.

_- ¿Estás en casa con tu madre?_

- No. Estoy en el hospital. Por la chica de anoche.

_- La adolescente que estaba embarazada, no? ¿Cómo ha ido?_

- La chica se escapó del orfanato y casi da a luz en plena calle. Ni siquiera puede mantener al niño. – dije, sintiendo como me embargaba la tristeza. – si supieras lo que me ha pedido…

_- Cariño, no podemos quedarnos con el bebé. – dijo con pesar._

- Ya lo se. – ya me había puesto a llorar. Un pobre niño iba a quedar sin hogar, porque no dejarían que la chica se quedara con él. – Perdona, es que estoy un poco sensible.

_- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes mareos o nauseas?_

- No, no. Todo va bien. Además, con April no me empecé a encontrar mal hasta casi los cuatro meses.

_- De acuerdo. Y, por favor, no llores más, princesa._

- Si. Yo… ahora iré a casa.

_- Nos vemos en una hora._

- Te quiero.

Colgué el teléfono y empecé a vestirme frente al espejo. Apenas se me notaba la tripa, pero mi madre y Sarah estaban empezando a sospechar que volvía a estar embarazada. Decían que mis ojos brillaban y que tenía mejor cara, que estaba radiante. Por eso Jacob me había dicho que no podíamos adoptar al pequeño. No podíamos permitirnos el criar tres niños.

Terminé de vestirme, como si fuera a cámara lenta, cogí mi bolso y mi casco que Seth debía de haber llevado a los vestuarios, y fui a ver que tal seguía la chica. Cuando llegué a la puerta del quirófano, me encontré con mi abuelo, que tenía muy mala cara, y la mujer que tenía al lado aun tenía peor cara. Me temí lo peor.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vayamos a su despacho. – dijo la mujer.

No me gustó nada el tono con que me habló, así que no me moví del sitio. Me crucé de brazos y esperé. Rebuscó por el maletín que llevaba y sacó unos papeles.

- La señorita Moretti ha fallecido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – dije, sintiendo como me fallaba la voz.

- Hace diez minutos. No he podido cortar la hemorragia. – dijo mi abuelo. Siempre se ponía triste cuando fallecía alguno de los pacientes del hospital.

- Si, pero antes hemos hablado y ha reiterado que quiere que sea usted quien elija con quien debe quedarse el niño, eso si no quiere adoptarlo, claro.

- Pero…

- También tengo aquí los papeles de la adopción.

Casi me desmayo. Era demasiado para mí. Me sentía triste por al muerte de la chica, y responsable por el futuro del bebé. ¿Y si le pasaba algo por mi culpa? ¡y si no era feliz con la familia que le adoptaba? "No. No puedo hacerle esto"

- ¿Esos son los papeles de la adopción? – dije cogiendo los papeles de su mano.

- Si.

- Doctor Cullen, ¿tiene un bolígrafo a mano?

- ¿Qué? – exclamó. Estaba claro que sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. - ¿Estás segura?

- No voy a dejar que ese niño crezca en un orfanato. – hice que se diera la vuelta, apoyé los papeles en su espalda y fui firmando donde me decía la mujer. – ese niño necesita unos padres que le quieran.

- ¿Qué piensa Jacob de esto? ¿has hablado con él?

- Si, hablé antes con él. – le devolví los papeles a la mujer, que tenía la pinta de una abogada.

- Nunca había realizado una adopción tan rápida, pero Chasity era la hija de unos buenos amigos, y deseo que su bebé esté con alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz. – dijo mientras guardaba los papeles. – Felicidades. – estrechamos nuestras manos y se marchó.

Cuando se marchó, fui hacia la sala de los recién nacidos. Mi abuelo me siguió y, en ese momento, lo tenía a mi lado, cogiéndome de la mano.

- No se como voy a hacerlo. – dije poniéndome a llorar, otra vez. "este embarazo me va a dejar sin lágrimas.

- Bueno, ahora vas a tener dos hijos. No es tan grave.

- Tres.

- ¿Cómo?

- En seis meses y medio van a ser tres.

- Cariño. – me abuelo besó mi frente y me abrazó. – este niño va a tener la mejor madre del mundo. Va a ser muy afortunado y muy feliz. Estoy seguro.

- En mi piso no vamos a caber los cinco. – dije secándome las lágrimas con los puños de la chaqueta.

- No pienses en ello ahora. – dijo besando mi mejilla. – vamos, ve a coger al pequeño.

Entré en la sala y Seth, que estaba cambiando los pañales de una niña, fue a por el niño y lo dejó en mis brazos. Era un niño realmente guapo, como su madre. Tenía los ojos azul grisáceo y un poco de pelo rubio. "Igualito a su madre."

- El niño está muy sano. Creo que te lo podrás llevar hoy mismo. – dijo Seth, que acariciaba la mejilla del niño. - ¿Cómo vais a llamarle?

- No tengo ni idea. En este momento no se nada.

- Creo que la chica dijo un nombre.

- ¿Cuál? – dije mirándole a los ojos.

- Creo que Richard.

- Entonces se llamará Richard. – besé la frente del niño y di media vuelta. – eres precioso. – dije cuando parecía que me estaba mirando.

Cuando salí de la sala, dejando a seth trabajando, me encontré con mi abuelo que, además del casco y mi bolso, llevaba otra bolsa. Sin hacer preguntas, ambos salimos del hospital y fuimos hacia un taxi que estaba frente a la puerta.

- He llamado a un taxi para que te lleve a casa. Luego te llevaré yo la moto. – dijo abriéndome la puerta del taxi. – Jacob lo entenderá.

- Eso espero, abuelo.

Mi abuelo dejó la bolsa a mi lado, me ayudó a ponerme el cinturón y cerró la puerta. Le di mi dirección al taxista y nos pusimos en marcha. Llegamos a casa a los veinte minutos. El taxista me ayudó con la bolsa y me acompañó hasta la puerta. Llamé al timbre y esperé a que mi madre me abriera, pero no fue ella quien abrió la puerta.

- Renesmee… - dijo Jacob en un suspiro, mirando al niño, que dormía en mis brazos.

- Su madre murió. No pude hacer otra cosa. – dije mientras Jacob cogía al niño de mis brazos.

Pagué al taxista y cogí la bolsa que me tendía.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Richard.

Seguí a Jacob y cerré la puerta. Mi chico fue a sentarse en el sofá, al lado de mi madre, que estaba viendo el telediario.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó mi madre, acariciando la mejilla del pequeño.

- Nuestro hijo.

Mi madre me echó una mirada mientras cogía al niño de los brazos de mi chico y yo me sentaba al lado de Jacob, que me abrazó con fuerza.

- No se como vamos a hacerlo, pero encontraremos la manera. – susurró en mi oído, acariciando mi espalda. – todo irá bien.

- Ya… pero mañana…

- Solo tengo que llamar a mi madre y ella lo arreglará.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo una dulce voz a nuestro lado. - ¿Por qué lloras, mami?

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó mi hermana Rebecca.

- Es tu nuevo sobrinito. – dijo Jacob, cogiendo a mi hermana en brazos y sentándole en su regazo.

Yo cogí a april y también la senté sobre mis rodillas.

- ¿Y su mamá?

- Su mamá no puede cuidarle. – dije mirando a mi niña.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Está en el cielo.

- Pobrecito. – dijo mirando al bebé. – Entonces, ¿se va a quedar con nosotros?

- Si.

- ¿Va a ser mi hermanito?

- Si.

- Mi hermanito es muy guapo. ¿Puedo cogerlo?

- Dentro de unos días, nena. Aun es muy pequeño. – dijo Jacob.

- ¿Va a venir mañana?

- Si.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me miré al espejo y empecé a temblar. Había llegado el día, el día que había deseado que llegara desde que me enamoré de mi supuesta hermana. Tuve que llamar a Seth para que me ayudara con la corbata, ya que las manos no dejaban de temblarme, mientras, Paul, sentado en la cama, le daba el biberón al nuevo miembro de mi familia.

- Chicos, es la hora. – Edward entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Paul, que le dio al niño. – Renesmee ya está lista y está de los nervios.

- ¿Ya está lista? – pregunté, aunque no se de que me sorprendía. Renesmee nunca tardaba en arreglarse. – Bueno, pues vámonos.

Edward me dio al niño, que se estaba quedando dormido y bajamos todos juntos al jardín, donde nos estaban esperando mi familia y nuestros amigos.

Fui hacia el pequeño altar improvisado, donde nos esperaba Aro, primo de Carlisle, que era el que iba a oficiar la ceremonia. Me puse a su lado, juntando mis manos, intentando que no se me notaran los temblores. No quería parecer un histérico, y mucho menos cuando vi a Renesmee aparecer. Estaba realmente preciosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco, con las tiras anudadas al cuello, muy ceñido, marcando la tripita que le había salido debido al embarazo. No se lo habíamos dicho a nadie, pero parecía que quería que se dieran cuenta de ello.

Delante de ella iban Rebecca y April, cogidas de la mano. Ellas también iban muy hermosas, eran como dos pequeñas novias.

- Hola. – dijo mi pequeña cuando llegó a mi lado.

Les di un beso en la mejilla a cada una y me incorporé en el momento en que Renesmee llegaba a mi lado, del brazo de Edward y mi padre.

- Hola. – la cogí de la mano y noté que ella también temblaba ligeramente, aunque tal vez fuera mi temblor el que notaba.

- ¿Estás nervioso? – susurró, besando el dorso de mi mano.

- No. – mentí. Renesmee me sonrió.

- Embustero.

Nos volvimos hacia Aro, que empezó a hablar.

No me enteré de nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándome en no ponerme histérico. Noté un apretón en mi mano. Miré a Renesmee, que me sonrió y me hizo un gesto con la mirada para que mirara a Aro.

- ¿Aceptas a Renesmee, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si, si.

- De acuerdo. Los anillos, por favor.

April y Rebeca trajeron los anillos y nos los pusimos. Volví a no enterarme de nada hasta que sentí los brazos de Renesmee alrededor de mi cuello, y sus labios chocando con los míos. Respondí al beso al momento y todos empezaron a aplaudir al momento.

- No sabes lo feliz que soy. – dijo Renesmee abrazándome con fuerza.

- Yo también, cariño.

- ¿Dónde está mi pequeño? – dijo dándose la vuelta, mirando a mi madre, que llevaba al pequeño en sus brazos. – Quiero una foto con mis niños.

Cogí a April en brazos y Bella vino a hacernos una foto. Nos fotografiamos con toda la familia y bailamos con todo el mundo. Realmente fue el mejor día de mi vida.

- ¿Que tal? – dijo Renesmee sentándose a mi lado. - ¿Se lo está comiendo todo?

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas, dándole el biberón a Richard. Renesmee cogió al niño de mis brazos y continuó ella dándole de comer.

- ¿Qué vamos a decirle cuando sea mayor? – dije. No sabía como podríamos decirle que su madre había muerto.

- Pues la verdad.

- Ya, pero…

- Jacob, ambos sabemos lo que una mentira puede hacer. – dijo poniéndose seria, mirándome a los ojos. – No voy a permitir que Richard viva en una mentira. Siempre le contaremos la verdad.

- Eres la mejor. – dije dándole un beso en los labios y otro al pequeño en la frente. – Te quiero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola!**

**Lo se, lo se. Me he pasado tardando en actualizar, pero es que he andado un poco distraida, pero ya lo he terminado.**

**Gracias a todas las que me habeís ayudado. Espero no defraudar.**

**Un enorme beso para todas. **

**Nos vemos en mis otras hitorias. Próximamente, A tu lado, siempre. Alice x Jasper.**


End file.
